


It's a Wonderful World (Just Keep Your Eyes Closed)

by Vein_Is_Simply_Tired



Series: KHR : The Invasive Species Story [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action Have Consequences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Heroes Don't Always Win, Dark, Deception, Dubious Morality, Dubious/Non-Consensual Body Modification, I'm Not Transcribing Shonen Manga, Incorrect Portrayal of Character Age/Behavior, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, No Kawahira and Tri-ni-set, Queerplatonic Relationships, Secret Society, Secrets, Temporary Character Death, Things Are Confusing Enough Without Aliens Mixed In, Unequal relationship, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, no beta we die like real men, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired/pseuds/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired
Summary: As a mother, all Midoriya Inko wanted was the best for her son and she had enough of seeing him suffered unjustly in their Quirk obsessed society.She made a decision and reallocated them into a Quirkless Society. It was one of the best decisions she made. Culture shock aside, everyone was nice and supportive. Nobody made fun of her son for being Quirkless and he had friends,realfriends, now.Don’t look deeper. Don’t seek the truth. Don’t find out the cost of building the [perfect] society.Major Keyword: AU Flame Society, World Building, Dark, Personality = Nature + Nurture, Mostly Izuku-centric





	1. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear, All the whispers, the warnings so clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished my previous fic, and it got me thinking, what if Flames exists as a mutation branch?
> 
> As in; from normal human -> 99.99% develop Quirks while the 0.01% develop Flames.
> 
> Then what would it be for Tsuna's generation hundreds of years later?
> 
> And this fic was born.
> 
> tl;dr Heavily A.U. Namimori

(Time: Izuku Age 4)

(Quirk Doctor’s Office)

“Midoriya-san, take this with you,” the Doctor offered a piece of paper scribbled with one phone number.

Inko accepted it with a question mark, “What is this?”

“Number to a Quirkless Society. It can be hard to live as a Quirkless person in normal society,” the Doctor’s explanation stabbed at Inko’s heart, “If you’re in need of a change of pace, give this number a call.”

“I… _Thank you_ ,” Inko resignedly nodded and guide her worryingly blank son out of the office. She prayed that the day when she needs to make that call never came. Her son might be labeled Quirkless, but he had a friend with strong Quirk. She prayed it would be enough to keep him happy and safe.

_It’s not._

* * *

 (Time: Izuku Age 6)

(Late March – Before New School Year Starts)

Inko tried to make her voice as steady as possible as she explained their circumstances to the stranger that picked up the phone call.

This was the third time in a week her son came back with bruises and scorch marks. He wouldn’t, _didn’t_ need to tell her what happened for her to guess.

‘Oh, Izuku…,’ she mourned.

_[We always have a place for those who want it. But sorry, we need to meet you and your son first. To make sure you’re telling the truth since we get a lot of fake or ill-intentioned caller.]_

Inko resent the circumstances that allowed her to understand the reason behind those calls.

“We’re free this weekend,” she informed.

[ _Alright, then how about D Park?_ ]

D Park was the name of a well-known park, two train stations away from her place.

“Alright.”

_[Okay, then can you describe what you and your son will be wearing?]_

* * *

(Sunday – D Park)

Whoever it is that Inko expected to meet, it wasn’t another mother-son pair like herself.

“Midoriya-san?” a pretty brunette called out with a pleasant smile on her face.

“Ah, yes, that’s me…”

“Yaaay, we get the right person!” She exclaimed and the boy beside her, must be her son, nodded.

He inherited most of his mother’s looks, with the difference being his eyes. Instead of dark chocolate brown, they’re luminous orange.

“What do you say, Tsu-kun?”

“… It’s nice to meet you,” the boy smiled and his mother brightened even more.

“This is so exciting! We don’t usually get a new family, you see? Oh! Silly me, I forget to introduce myself! My name is Sawada Nana and this is my son, Tsuna! Tsu-kun, why don’t you go and play with Midoriya-san’s son? It’s a shame to waste a nice day and a great park!”

“Do you want to play?” Tsuna asked Inko’s son.

“O…okay,” he weakly affirmed.

Two years ago, her son would immediately say yes with a bright smile on his face.

Since when was it _okay_ for other children to treat her son badly because he’s _Quirkless_? Since when was it _okay_ for teachers to let them be because for them her son’s lack of Quirk translated to lack of future even though he’s such a bright individual?

* * *

Sawada Nana was a nice person and conversation partner. Inko learned a lot about the differences in culture and values between the society she lived in and the Quirkless Society members. For example, they didn’t say _Quirkless_ , they say _Latent_. A simple word change that made a huge difference in connotation.

Sawada herself was Latent, with her son inheriting his _Flame_ , a unique word substitute for Quirk, from his father.

Their Quirkless Society sounds wonderful, only... There’s one thing Inko knew Izuku would be very disappointed about.

Despite that, when Izuku excitedly waved goodbye and said, “See you!” to Tsuna, Inko decided to steeled her heart and bore her son’s disappointment in exchange for his well-being.

* * *

(2 Days Later)

Inko let her son explore the new place. It's an apartment larger than their previous one and came fully furnished.

"Um, this place is really nice, but are you sure about the price?" She asked her the landlady. The price was on the very cheap end for the quality of this place. While she was grateful, her conscience urged her for confirmation.

"Is it too high?" Her landlady looked troubled.

"Wha- No, no, it's the opposite," Inko denied.

Her landlady looked relieved, "Don't worry about it. We don't get new people very often. This place is empty for quite a long time so I'm grateful that someone would rent it."

"I see...," that made sense since this place only accepted Quirkless and/or Quirkless tolerant people.

She checked around a bit more, testing the faucets and evaluating the window's position.

"Do you like this place, Izu-kun?" She asked her son when they met up.

"It's nice," Izuku said but his mind wasn't fully into it. He turned to the landlady and asked, "Ma'am, who's the local Hero? I tried searching but can’t find any information about it."

“If you're asking about Pro-Heroes, then there's none."

Izuku gasped, " _No Heroes_?"

“We have our own protectors, so don’t worry this place is safe,” the landlady reassured.

Izuku shot her desperate looks. That was the reason why it took Inko so long to make this decision. Her son loved Heroes and he’s most excited when spectating Hero fights and it saddened her to separate him from his favorite activity.

The landlady hummed thoughtfully, “We _do_ have our own channels dedicated to watching Heroes of interest?”

She picked up the TV remote, turned it on and with a click, the channel navigation showed a decent list of Pro-Heroes name.

“Here, who do you want to watch?” She gave the remote to Izuku.

He accepted it and picked All-Might without thinking.

The TV screen showed a tall and buffed man in a hoodie, wearing a horse-shaped full head mask.

“Who? Wait, that body shape and height…  Is that All-Might in disguise?! And he’s _buying groceries_?!?!” Izuku gasped and ran closer, almost plastering his face to the TV.

“Heroes are a big part of this country,” the landlady explained, “And we need to know about them if we want to deal with them.”

Before Inko could ponder over the landlady’s weird word choices, her son exclaimed, “Wow!”

“Crust consoling a little girl by crying harder than her! Endeavor cutting the queue line with a mean face! And is this real-time video of Best Jeanist knitting his own jeans with his Quirk?!” Izuku excitedly ran commentaries while flipping through the channels.

“Looks like he likes it,” the landlady commented with a saleswoman’s smile.

Inko’s tensed body relaxed. Izuku’s reaction was a lot better than she could hope before. He might go back to feeling disappointed once the hype over the TV channel ran out, even so, at least he would say _yes_ for now.

“Guess we’re renting this place,” Inko decided.

* * *

(4 Days Later)

A rather haggard Inko was filling the paperwork needed to enroll Izuku into the school simply named after this place’s name, Namimori. It’s an escalator school and the only school in this area.

For a school that didn’t have many students, this place was incredibly vast with a wide range of facilities available for everyday usage and dozens of fully qualified teachers, each with their own unique skill sets.

“It is in our interest to provide our student with the knowledge and skills they needed to survive the outside world,” was the answer she received when she asked.

Like the apartment, the enrolment and tuition fees were on the very low end.

“About that, do you know about Vongola, Midoriya-san?” the administrative staff inquired.

“Yes,” of course. Vongola was a famous global company, not to mention after a quick check, they found out that all the furniture and house appliances at their new apartment were Vongola brands.

“Vongola is this school’s patron and all students’ school fees are subsidized. In return, Vongola wishes that the students would consider working for them after graduation.”

“That... Is very generous of them,” Inko was a bit overwhelmed by the good news.

“Is it?” the staff replied rhetorically, “I’m obligated to warn you that we’re very competitive. We expect the best from our students and won’t hesitate to drop them if they’re not willing to give their everything,” the staff seriously informed.

Inko wasn’t worried about her Izuku, “It’s only fair,” she nodded.

“Though, I’m sure your son will do just fine,” the staff assured, “Sawada-sama is never wrong in judging.”

“? Sawada-sama?”

The staff steadily continued, “Sawada family has close relationships with Vongola.”

“ _Eh_?”

“But they wish for simplicity and like to keep a low profile, so please treat them normally.”

Inko’s mental jaw dropped, “Ah... I see...”

That moment when you found out that the person you’re acting friendly with was someone with power...

The staff had a mischievous smile.

“Well putting that aside, here’s the Future Career Form, please fill it with your son,” another paper was offered to Inko.

 It took a few second for Inko to arrange her thought back, “... _Future career_? Isn’t it a bit too early?”

“Six is actually a bit late,” the staff rejected, “If you look at the timetable, the students will have 2 hours of Specialized Study hour every day. There we will teach skills related to their future career.”

Inko started to see what they meant when they say [ _we’re very competitive_ ].

“My son...,” even without asking him, Inko already knew what her son’s answer would be, “Wants to be a _Hero_ ,” she said carefully and watch the staff’s reaction.

The staff looked surprised and Inko’s heart fell.

“ _Hero_ as in _Pro-Hero_?” The staff’s tone rose.

“ _Yes_ ,” Inko’s own tone was flat.

“That’s _great_!” The staff looked genuinely excited and Inko was taken aback once more.

“ _I see, I see, so that’s why_ ,” the staff muttered to themselves.

“ _Excuse me_?” Inko was baffled.

“Sorry,” the staff returned their attention to Inko, “Yes, if you don’t mind, Pro-Hero would be wonderful. You see, we want our own Pro-Hero, but none of the kids are willing so it’s a bit problematic.”

Inko found the meaning of _culture shock_.

“Uh, that’s great? I mean, yes it’s his dream and I don’t _mind_ ,” Inko’s words came out a bit jumbled, “But, is it _possible_?” and she hated herself for saying this, “He’s _Quirkless_.”

“ _Lantent_. Don’t worry about it,” the staff easily waved it off like they didn’t see the problem, “We’ll tailor his Specialized Study hour for that.”

Inko opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again, “You’re not... That, this isn’t a _joke_ right?”

And the staff looked at her like she’s the one who’s making a bad joke, “As long as you and your son are _serious_ about it, Vongola will support you all the way.”

“I...,” Inko sobbed and willed herself not to cry, “ _He would be so happy_...”

The staff looked confused but they offered a tissue box, “Uh, that’s great?”         

“It’s _great_ ,” Inko gratefully took the tissues.

Only now did she realize how the similar she was to the teachers she resented. She should be the one to believe and say _it’s possible_ , not the horrible mother who thought her son was incapable when a complete stranger said _he could_.

* * *

“Izuku,” Inko came home and called out her son.

He’s glued in front of the TV, busy writing his analysis inside a plain notebook.

“Look what I got here,” she offered the Future Career form.

“Future Career...” Izuku took it thoughtfully.

Here Inko gave a watery smile, “Why don’t you filled out _Hero_ on it?”

 Izuku’s eyes widened and he gapped.

“What... Do you mean, mom?” He whispered disbelievingly.

“The school say... If you want, you can become a Hero and they’ll help you all the way,” Inko’s tears rolled.

Slowly and shakily, Izuku wrote down his name and the word, _Hero_.

“Is it... _Okay_?” He offered the form back to her carefully like it’s a religious object.

“Yes Izuku,” right now she could say the words she desperately wanted to say but couldn’t two years ago, “ _You can become a Hero_.”

“ _I can become a Hero_ ,” He echoed and started crying too.

* * *

_It feels impossible (it's not impossible)_

_Is it impossible?_

_Say that it's possible_

* * *

* * *

 

(Sunday – 1 Day before School Starts)

(Evening)

Inko was washing their after-dinner dishes when her doorbell rang.

“Izuku, can you get the door, please?” She washed off the soap suds.

“Okay!” Izuku lightly jogged to the door.

She hastily wiped her hand dry when her son squealed.

The door opened with a click and she heard her son gushed out, “You’re _Gokudera Lavina-san_ right?! I love All Might’s second movie theme song that you composed and play! It’s so... All Might-y! All grand and powerful yet the high notes conveyed his _It’s fine!_ perfectly! Can I get your autograph?! One second, please!”

He ran back inside, bypassing Inko who was heading towards the door.

“Uh, sorry, he can get too excited sometimes,” Inko apologize to their guess Izuku left behind on their front door, “Do you want to come in?”

The silver-haired woman, her name should be _Gokudera Lavina_ , smiled nicely, “Oh no, that kind of reaction is a very high compliment, I really appreciate it. And it’s alright. We’re just here to give housewarming gift?”

The frowning silver-haired boy beside her gave the neatly wrapped box he held to Inko.

“Thank you?” Inko received with a slight confusion, “Though, housewarming?”

Before she could reply, Izuku ran back with a blank paper on a clipboard and a marker, “Your autograph, please!”

She took the clipboard and signed the paper, completed with [ _for Midoriya Izuku]_.

Izuku received it back with his mouth wide open, “Thank you very much! How do you know my name?!”

And Inko had to place her hand on her son’s shoulder to stop him from going on another rant.

“We live upstairs,” she finally answered Inko’s question, “Sorry it’s a bit late, we just got back here this afternoon. And I know your name because all of us are excited about your family. We hardly get to meet new people here.”

In other words, Inko’s family was now a gossip material for this community.

“And, you’ll start Elementary first year tomorrow right? My Hayato will too, we can go together if you want?” She offered.

Her son, Hayato, tugged her with his frown still in place.

She smiled at her son and further explained to them, “Though we’ll be stopping by Sawada-san’s house first.”

“Tsuna’s house?” Izuku brightened at the prospect.

Hayato balked, “Don’t call _Sky-sama_ so familiarly!”

“ _Hayato_ ,” Gokudera-san gently admonished her son.

“Um... I’m sorry?” Izuku gingerly apologized.

Hayato pursed his lips and said nothing, instead, it’s Gokudera-san who replied, “Don’t worry. They like it if you treat them normally.”

Inko wondered if she should do the polite thing or went with their wish and treated them normally next time they met.

“So, what do you think?” Gokudera-san brought the conversation back to her offer.

Inko looked at her son and saw a _yes, please!_ on his expression.

“We’ll take that offer. Thank you.”

* * *

Inko opened their housewarming gift and found two pairs of heavy duty sleeping earplugs, two eye masks and a noise canceling device they could stick on any vertical surfaces.

She wondered about the implication of the gift.

* * *

(Monday Morning – First Day of Elementary School)

Izuku spent the walk to Sawada household in silence. Gokudera didn’t outright tell him to shut up or make fun of him, but it’s clear by his constant light frown, dismissive attitude and curt replies that he was not interested in making friends with Izuku and wished he would stop tryint to talk to him.

That’s fine, Izuku was used to this.

Tsuna’s place was a 10-minute walk from their apartment building, it’s a nice two-story house that looked identical to the houses beside it. Strangely, there’s no nameplate on any of those houses. Izuku wondered if someone ever visited the wrong house by mistake.

“GOOD MORNING, SKY-SAMA!!!”

 Izuku was startled by the sudden loud greeting, he turned his head towards the source and found Gokudera with a bright expression on his face.

‘OAO... Who are you?!’ Izuku was shocked by the 180° change of attitude. If he looked at his mother, he would find that his mother mirrored his baffled expression.

“ _Tsuna_ ,” Tsuna stressed in lieu of a greeting and looked at Gokudera with an expectant face.

‘Something about Tsuna is different...,’ Izuku racked his head to pinpoint the source.

“Come on, Hayato,” Gokudera-san encouraged.

Gokudera looked constipated, “Tsu... Tsu... Urgh...”

“ _Tsuna-sama_!” He finally said it with great difficulty.

“Drop the _sama_?” Tsuna made another request.

Gokudera looked like Tsuna asked him to kick a kitten.

“Well okay,” Tsuna relented, “Good morning, Hayato, Lavina-san, Midoriya-san. And it’s nice to see you here, Izuku.”

Tsuna smiled at Izuku and something clicked, “Your eye color change and you feel... _Softer_? Somehow?”

“Yes,” Tsuna easily confirmed, “Does it bother you?”

Gokudera looked at him menacingly, like he would beat Izuku if he said _yes_. For one moment Izuku was reminded of Kacchan...

Izuku shook his head.

“... Alright, let’s go,” Tsuna said.

And if anyone found it weird that a child was the one leading the group, they didn’t comment on it.

* * *

If Inko didn’t know about their background, she would found it weird that everyone they passed greeted their group. To be precise, they greeted Tsuna then his companions to be polite. Various name variation with _sama_ attached was said and some people even went so far as to bow deeply.

As it was, she concluded that Midoriya family’s ties with Vongola must have been from his father, that and she’s a bit impressed on how Tsuna remembered everyone’s name and greeted back in return.

 

Like most schools, Namimori planted cherry blossoms along the path from the gate to the school building. Also like most mother, Inko happily snapped pictures of her son’s first day at school.

The flowers were pretty, but the best thing she captured was her son’s bright smile.

This was it. Their new beginning. Inko prayed that nothing would dim her son’s smile here.

* * *

(Inside School)

Along the way to the Teacher’s Office, Gokudera was pointing and explaining the school’s various facilities to Izuku. Some were familiar descriptions, like Library, Indoor Swimming Pool, and Computer Lab. Others were a more questionable, like Mist Battle Simulator, Sun Healing Room, and Demon Prefect’s Office.

Izuku held dozens of questions when they finally arrived at the Teacher’s Office, but he held it in because Gokudera’s explanations were the result of him not wanting Izuku to bother Tsuna, not because he truly wanted to enlighten Izuku.

The other thing that distracted Izuku was the complete lack of Mutation Quirk holder.

He knew that this place was labeled Quirkless Society, but just how many people were Quirkless here? Tsuna wasn’t Quirkless nor was his mother, so people with Quirk were allowed to stay here. Then why he hadn’t seen any mutant type? Were they not accepted here?

“We do accept Mutation Quirk here as long as they have suitable personality,” Tsuna answered the question Izuku didn’t realize he said out loud, “But it’s _hard_ to be the odd one out.”

“So they left...,” Izuku drew his conclusion.

“Something like that,” Tsuna opened the office’s door, and greetings were heard.

It’s weird how everyone, even teachers, was polite/friendly with Tsuna.

“Good morning, Sensei,” Tsuna replied then gestured Izuku in.          

“Thank you very much, Tsuna-sa-”

Tsuna looked disappointed.

“ _Tsuna_. Thank you too, Gokudera-san.”

“You’re welcome,” Tsuna replied with a happy smile while Gokudera merely shrugged.

They took their leave and Izuku was called in by one of the teachers.

“Midoriya. Pleasantries. I’m your homeroom teacher. Now, ground rules number 1.”

Izuku sweatdropped at his new homeroom teacher’s point-blank sentences.

* * *

(1st Year Class)

Izuku wasn’t prepared for his new classmates to clap sincerely when he affirmed that _yes, he wanted to become a Hero as in Pro-Hero_.

_“Amazing!” “Thank you for your sacrifice!” “As expected of Sky-sama!” “We have our mo- gah!!” “I’m saved!!! Tsuna-sama, thank you very much!”_

‘Is this how Alice felt when she arrived at Wonderland?’ Izuku’s brain couldn’t process the 180° difference. He’s used to everyone mocking him and told him it’s impossible to become a Hero, not _this_.

“Quiet,” with a single word, their homeroom teacher silenced the entire class.

“Yes, we have a volunteer for Pro-Hero now. But, Jacuzzi,” teacher grinned scarily to the boy who exclaimed _I’m saved_ , “ _We could always use another one_.”

And Izuku couldn’t understand why their teacher said those words like it’s a threat or why the boy instantly teared up.

“B-but I can’t be a H-Hero!” the boy, Jacuzzi sobbed out.

“There, there,” a blond-haired girl patted his shoulder.

“N-Niceeee, _bwaaaah_ ,” he cried harder.

The girl, Nice(?), was the only one paying attention to Jacuzzi. It’s another weird thing for Izuku, someone crying for apparently no reason and that nobody mocks him for being a cry-baby.

“ _Quiet_ ,” their homeroom teacher repeated, and Jacuzzi placed his hand on his mouth to muffle his sobs, “Midoriya, sit down.”

Izuku did while his mind was busy processing his new classmates.

* * *

(After Lunch)

‘Elementary school is very quiet…,’ was Izuku’s thought as after the chaos(?) at his introduction, hours of lessons passed without any idle chatter nor noise from his classmates. They only would speak when demanded by the teachers, even lunch was done methodically with the meals provided by the school.

“Do you bring your gym clothes?” Tsuna’s voice reached him after near 5 hours of silence.

“Ah, y-yes,” Izuku accidentally stuttered under the pressure of multiple pairs of eyes silently staring at him after Tsuna’s question.

“Great! Let’s get change,” Tsuna stood, and the rest of the class followed him.

Izuku silently nodded and followed.

When everything is weird, one more didn’t make too much of an impact. Though Izuku couldn’t help but wonder, what happened in their kindergarten for them to behave this way.

* * *

The first day of Specialized Study hour turned out to be Physical and Flames Examination, “ _to see if any of you slack off during the break”_.

They’re called into the indoor gym one-by-one while the rest of them waited outside.

At this time, Izuku got the chance to know his classmates.

“Hahi! This is pretty bad!” a girl with dark brown hair exclaimed.

“Ah… We don’t do much training during breaks, do we… And those cakes…,” another one with brown hair bashfully uttered.

“Kyoko you join your brother on his morning training, right? You should be fine,” a black-haired one tried to cheer her up.

“I… Oversleep once… Or twice,” brown hair shifted her eyes. Then she caught sight of Izuku.

“ _Oh_ , right! We haven’t introduced ourselves, have we?” she greeted him. “Nice to meet you! I’m Kyoko. She’s Haru-chan,” she pointed to the dark brown-haired girl, “And this is Hana-chan,” then the black-haired one.

“Hi!” Haru cheerfully greeted.

“It’s Kurokawa for you,” ~~Hana~~ _Kurokawa_ dryly informed.

That started the round of introductions.

Izuku tried his best to remember their names.

There’s Takeshi with a constant smile on his face. The calm and polite Touya and his sunny upbeat friend Hikaru.

The gym door opened, and a ruffled girl with light-blond hair wobbled out.

“Sky’s next,” she said but her eyes were unfocused.

“Thank you, Luna,” Tsuna walked in accompanied by the class’s well wishes.

Once the gym door was closed, Gokudera turned his attention to the girl, Luna, and frowned, “Witch, did you leave anything there?”

“I did not leave them, they’re the one who leave me,” Luna looked sad.

Collective exasperated groans could be heard.

“Um,” since everyone was talking, Izuku figure out it’s safe to ask some things, “What do they test?”

“The usual…” Luna airily said, “How well can you survive Certain Death… And your Magic..”

“ _Flames_ ,” Gokudera interjected.

“Very Magical Rainbow Flames,” Luna nodded sagely.

He sighed like she’s a lost cause.

“Having a strong personal reality is important for our type,” Kyoko said(?), informed(?) with understanding tone.

And for the nth times today, Izuku was completely lost.

* * *

“Midoriya-kun, you write _Pro-Hero_ on your Future Career form but never have any training before?” The examiner asked for confirmation.

Izuku’s face heated up, “ _No…_ ”

He wanted to, but he couldn’t train on his own and before this place, nobody would take his dream seriously, let alone train him for it.

“If we’re doing this, then we’re doing this the whole way through. That means exercise regime and dietary plan you have to follow. Do you really want to become a Pro-Hero?”

Izuku’s blush receded as he determinedly responded with a resounding, “Yes!”

“Okay, good,” his examiner scribbled something then he said, “Now, let’s start your examination.”

Thankfully for Izuku, Luna’s _Certain Death_ turned out to be basic medical tests like height, weight and blood test. Then several physical activities; 100-meter sprint, obstacle course and dodging rubber balls.

He’s exhausted at the end of the examination, and the rubber balls were more painful than he expected.

* * *

After the last child got their examination done, they’re free to go back home.

Their walking-home group was way larger than their go-to-school group, with most of the class sticking together with them until their path home branched-off, then they said their goodbyes.

In the end, Izuku was left alone with Gokudera who walked forward without words.

‘It’s fine,’ Izuku thought to himself. Gokudera was only nice to Tsuna and barely not-rude to a few others. The rest of them got a frown and a _get lost!_ aura.

That’s why it’s yet another surprise today when they reached their apartment, and Gokudera said, “Same time, tomorrow morning.”

“Eh?” Izuku didn’t get it.

“Problem?” His frown deepened.

“You... We’ll... Walk together again to school tomorrow?” Izuku questioned.

“ _Yes_.”

Izuku really didn’t get it, “Why?”

Gokudera opened his mouth, “S- _ceh_! Same source, same destination, why shouldn’t we?”

‘Because you dislike me?’ Izuku retorted in his mind.

Well, the small slip off was enough for Izuku to know the real reason. In one way, Gokudera was very simple. He would do things, even things he didn’t like, if he believed it would help/benefit/make Tsuna happy.

“Okay,” Izuku agreed and Gokudera walked up to his own apartment without any goodbye.

 Izuku wondered if he should say something, but in the end, Gokudera went out of sight and Izuku silently walked to his home.

“Mom! I’m home!” He greeted.

“Welcome home, Izuku!” His mother replied. She hesitated a bit then asked with an unsure smile, “How’s your first day of school?”

For the first time in two years, Izuku didn’t have to think up ways to wrap the story of his day so it wouldn’t sound too horrible.

“Classes are fine,” Izuku smiled, “I made some new friends!”

“Oh... That’s great Izuku!” Inko’s smile turned genuinely happy.

While this place was filled with things Izuku couldn’t understand, he could understand enough that this, the acknowledgments, friendships and lack of harassment were things he probably wouldn’t be able to have if he stayed in Musutafu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in beginning note, heavily A.U.
> 
> Feel free to ask(*) but I plan to explain the reasoning behind these changes as the story goes.
> 
> Additional Info:  
> \- Namimori School only have 1 class per grade, and the class' size was only 5-20 students  
> \- The KHR Cast in Tsuna's Class were only: Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko, Haru and Hana.  
> \- The rest of them were Classmate OCs (technically they're _imported_ characters) because I couldn't call them Background Extra 1, Background Extra 2 and Background Extra 3.
> 
> Addtional A/N (rant):  
> *grumble* Should've stick to drabbles and ficlets, then we'll be halfway through the story by now...
> 
> (*) Feel free to ask about current chapter but please don't ask about future events (because honestly I don't know... I don't write with a complete plot in mind, sorry p__q)


	2. One of them is this, They have the power to make a wish come true

(1 Year Ago)

(Vongola Flame Gathering)

The event was called a _gathering_ , but everyone knew _selection_ was a better term.

Flame Actives of all type, gender, age, and occupations entered a lavishly decorated banquet room.

Some were enjoying the high-class gourmet food while others used the opportunity to greet old friends and created new ties. Whatever it was, all of them played it cool and pretend the Sky Flame saturating the area wasn’t dragging out their own Flames in desperate need to have that illustrious Harmonization for themselves.

The greater the hope, the greater the disappointment. At 5, Hayato knew better than to expect anything from this type of events. He, as those bastards and harpies loved to mock, was a freak of nature with 5 different type of Flames inside him from. Inheriting his mother’s 3 and that spineless useless idiot’s 2.

‘For Sky’s sake, don’t procreate if you’re incapable of providing,’ Hayato mentally added a few more expletives to describe that person. Because of that person, his mother lost everything. Her social life, career, and future.

Sometimes he wished his mother would hate him so that she’ll leave him and rebuilt her life somewhere far from the isolated mansion/decorated prison his father provided for her.

But she didn’t.

Thus she continued wasting her live standing strong and smiling indulgently at those hateful people who laugh at her face so they couldn’t find more fault with them and made his life difficult.

He really didn’t deserve her.

Hayato raised his glass and took a sip to hide his ugly expression.

1-3 more hours until the gathering ended, the Sky picked up the one he favor, and then they could leave this damned event until that failure of a human being pointed/ordered them to attend another one.

“This kind of thing is tiresome, indeed.”

Hayato’s Flame flared before his sight zeroed the source of the voice.

How to not let someone sneak up on you was a Survival for Dummies basic. He still couldn’t guard himself against enemy years more experienced than him, but the speaker was a kid like himself.

‘The only way for that to happen is if the kid’s a Mist,’ Hayato frowned, ‘He doesn’t feel like a Mist, in fact, he doesn’t feel like anyt-’ Hayato.exe has stopped working.

The kid offered a bright smile and if Hayato’s brain was working, he would note that his eyes were orange, “Come have a chat with me?”

‘He doesn’t feel like anything because I’m desensitized... And I’m desensitized because the whole area is saturated with his Flame,’ his eyes widened and pupil dilated.

Later Hayato would think back to this moment again and feel thankful that he didn’t drop his glass.

* * *

_“Why me?”_

_“Because I sense a great potential, in you, and I want it for myself.”_

 

The Sky was the first person, besides his mother, stop to look at him and saw something worthy.

_“Are you willing to follow me?”_

_“! Yes! Of course! I’ll follow you with my life Sky-sama!”_

 

Honestly, his option was a yes and a yes.

* * *

(1 Year Later)

(During First Part of Chapter 1)

“A civilian?” Hayato wondered if his phone was broken or some random asshole was messing up his hearing.

[ _Have you ever heard of Forest Green Coeus?_ ]

Hayato ran through the list of names he memorized, “Historia Famiglia’s former analyst? He stopped appearing four years ag- Oh. This Midoriya Izuku is his son?”

[ _Yes. He secretly married a Quirk Holder. The Famiglia found out and because they highly value his talent, they grounded him away from his family but left them alive. Fortunately, his son has a potential for Flames._ ]

“And if his son inherited his talent, he’ll be a good asset for Vongola,” Hayato concluded, “As expected of Sky-sama!”

[ _Tsuna._ ]

“Ughhh...!” Hayato instantly lost his coherency.

[ _..._ ]

[ _Sorry, the apartment below yours is empty._ ]

“It’s alright, Sky-sama! I’ll keep an eye on him.”

[ _Thank you, Hayato._ ]

“It’s an honor, Sky-sama!”

The call disconnected and Hayato went back to his task.

“Phone call done, let’s see what you got,” Vongola’s RnD staff challenged.

Hayato focused his sense on the five boxes lying on the table.

Splitting and controlling each of his Flame simultaneously wasn’t much different from playing piano. The key was to keep practicing until you could do it subconsciously and focus on the final piece, not the individual notes.

The boxes glowed, each filled with their respective Flame type, then floated, forming several different shapes.

“Well, I’ll be damned! I thought this was just a whimsical request, but you really can do it,” RnD staff raised his eyebrow.

Considering the number of insanity he saw on daily basis, it’s a feat to be able to gain even the smallest reaction of surprise from the staff.

“The amount of multi-tasking and parallel processing needed to operate these boxes should be beyond anyone’s reach.”

“I’m not a simple anyone,” Hayato growled.

“Yeah, I can see,” The staff replied sarcastically but his eyes were excited. “The number of possible combination-attacks you could do with those boxes… This will be a fun week, kid.”

Hayato could hear the word guinea pig from that kid. That didn’t stop him from saying, “Bring it.”

Objects, weapons, technologies, they could be used to cover weakness and enhance strength.

Only, for the first time in his life, Hayato could consider his mixed Flames as strength and not weakness.

He would do his best and more. For Sky-sama. The only person who saw his value even before he did.

* * *

_If just one person believes in you_

_Deep enough, and strong enough_

_Believes in you_

_And maybe even you (maybe even you)_

_Can believe in you, too_

* * *

* * *

(Present Day)

“Um...,” Lavina-san looked troubled by Inko’s question, “Sorry, but I don’t cook...”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Inko apologized to asking an uncomfortable question. She could and have been cooking ever since she was young, it didn’t cross her mind that a fellow mother wouldn’t be able to do it. Then again, Lavina-san was a talented pianist, Izuku showed her some videos and clips, she probably needed to be careful with her hands.

“Hayato gets dietary advice too, but we our meals delivered daily so I don’t pay close attention to the nutrient content.”

... Or maybe she’s just secretly a very rich lady.

“Nana-san could though, and she’s really good at it... Do you have time? We could go visit her if you want?”

“!” Inko did have time, but randomly visiting Sawada-san was... “Is it alright?”

“One moment please, let me check,” Lavina-san took her phone and tapped a few keys, “... She said okay, let’s go?”

“Alright...,” Inko couldn’t refuse. The idea wasn’t a bad one... It’s just... ‘I think I would be happier if I believe Nana-san is just a normal house-wife...’

* * *

(Third Day of School - Wednesday)

(Afternoon – After School)

Izuku was having a debate with Gokudera about using moves that could permanently injure your opponent in battle.

“Look,” Gokudera sounded like his line of patience was on the verge of snapping, “If someone is trying to kill you, your priority is to survive, not worrying whether or not they’ll go blind for the rest of their miserable life.

You like Heroes don’t you? That fake-Flame Endeavor gave his opponent 4-th degree burn every week or so.”

“Well they’re Villains,” Izuku ignored Gokudera’s snort, “and he’s trying to save people.”

Gokudera sneered and Izuku thought if Tsuna wasn’t here, expletives would’ve been thrown already.

“You need to learn where and how to injure your opponent permanently so you won’t do it by accident,” Tsuna calmly interjected.

“That...... Make sense...,” Izuku admitted. How many times he wished Kacchan knew the pain he caused so he’ll think twice before hurting someone.

“Hmmm,” Tsuna hummed. They’re about two blocks away from Tsuna’s house and his eyes shifted to orange.

Izuku was able to confirm that Tsuna expression changed did change when he used his Quirk. Sharper and looked serious like he’s constantly casting judgments upon his surroundings.

 A second later, the orange was gone and Izuku unconsciously exhaled.

“We can discuss your homework in my house,” Tsuna offered.

Even though the discussion went a bit heated, the two was just trying to help Izuku with his homework. He’s lacking the basics, that nobody teaches before but everybody here knows and was left with various homework to catch up with everyone else.

“Okay,” Izuku agreed, “Though may I borrow your phone? I want to tell my mom,” he estimated it would take hours to complete his homework.

“Sure, if you want,” Tsuna answered.

 

Izuku ended up not needing that phone since they entered Tsuna’s house and found Tsuna’s mother trading cooking tips with his mother while Gokudera’s mother enjoyed her cup of coffee.

* * *

(Saturday)

Saturday morning in Midoriya’s household started off with a **_BANG_**!

Literally.

Izuku jolted awake from his bed, “Villain attack?!” His mind defaulted to the most common reason for sudden loud noises in his previous apartment.

He ran towards the door, opened it and was greeted by… Nothing.

“…?” Izuku stood on his doorway, clad in pajamas and looking at the empty early morning street.

His mother yawned as she moved out from her own bedroom in a slower pace, “What was that?”

“I… don’t know?” Izuku closed the door.

Moments later their phone rang.

“Midoriya speaking?” His mother answered the call.

“Um, is everything okay?”

She glanced at the clock, “It’s fine.”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

She placed the phone back.

“What is it?” Izuku inquired.

“The explosion noise was a training accident?”

“Huh,” Izuku blinked, ‘Training accident? Gokudera have an explosive Quirk?’

Aside from Tsuna, he never saw his any of his classmates use their Quirk, in fact, he didn’t even know if they have one. The topic never came out and his Specialized Study hours were separated from the rest of the class.

[ _No point teaching you something you couldn’t understand_ ] said his homeroom teacher. Thank you for the vote of confidence, Sensei. He’ll work hard to catch up.

* * *

(Monday Morning)

“Um… Do you have a Quirk?” Izuku’s curiosity won against his apprehensiveness.

“Flames,” Gokudera stressed.

“Flames,” Izuku echoed. He needed to get used to the new terminology.

Gokudera kept walking, it’s clear that he had no intention to elaborate.

Izuku mentally consider the pro and con of pursuing the topic and decided that he got nothing to lose anyway, “What do you Flames do?”

“A bunch of things.”

“Really?” Izuku’s level of interest rose, “So it’s a multi-faceted Qui- Flames? Or did you just find multiple ways to use it?”

“Something like that.”

‘Uh……,’ Izuku was troubled. Anyone from his old neighborhood would be more than happy to talk about their Quirk when given the slightest chance…

“Can I see your Quirk?”

“Flames and no,” instant rejection.

“Sorry, but why not?”

“Why should I?” Gokudera countered with his own question.

“So that I’ll stop asking?”

Gokudera threw him his best dirty looks and Izuku confirmed his theory. No matter how annoyed Gokudera was, he wouldn’t physically hurt him. At the very least, not without Tsuna’s permission.

“You don’t qualify,” Gokudera deadpanned.

‘He could hurt me with words though, ouch.’

Gokudera walked faster and Izuku was forced to quicken his steps or get left behind.

“What do you mean? Hello? Gokudera, wait!”

 

Izuku arrived in front of Tsuna’s house, panting heavily.

Gokudera’s brisk walking turned into a jog then evolved into a sprint. Izuku found it unfair how he only looks somewhat tired while Izuku couldn’t get enough air to properly greet Tsuna.

“Good morning you two,” Tsuna greeted with an amused expression on his face.

“Tsuna... what’s... his... Quir-Flames?” Izuku couldn’t get a meaningful answer from Gokudera so he used the next method.

Gokudera tsk-ed.

“Well,” Tsuna trailed off, “He could do a lot with his Flames.”

‘Not you too,’ inner Izuku cry.

“There isn’t a rule against telling people about your Flames right?” Izuku asked for confirmation.

“No, but do you like telling people you don’t have a Quirk?”

Izuku’s eyes widen, he wasn’t expecting that kind of question from Tsuna.

“Of course not!” He insisted in low voice.

Tsuna nodded, “I imagine from where you are before, Quirks are something to be celebrated and if you have a Quirk, you’ll want everyone to know how great your Quirk is.

But it doesn’t work that way for us.

When you’re a one-in-a-million, it’s not always a good idea to let the world know how special you are. Therefore, Flames are something you tell and show at the right time, at the right place, to the right people with the right intention.”

Izuku stopped to think about it. At this point, he’s desensitized to the envy that rose every time he saw someone showing off their Quirk. But the first few days after he learned of his Quirkless-ness? Those were horrible days.

“I’m sorry,” Izuku sincerely apologized to everyone. When he asked Gokudera to show his Quirk, he didn’t think about what other people on the street would feel when they saw it. This society was called Quirkless Society, he should’ve known better.

“Don’t be. Nobody expects you to immediately know both the written and unwritten rules we spent years learning.

Besides, I’m actually a repeat offender? And they haven’t thrown me out so you’re safe.” Tsuna tried to cheer him up and Gokudera made a strangled cat noise, probably imagining throwing Sky-sama! out.

Izuku knew Tsuna was telling the truth since the number of Quirk usage he saw in person since he moved here was totaled to two. His mom and Tsuna’s.

Eye color changing Quirk wasn’t flashy though, and it’s Tsuna. Izuku was pretty sure he could show off like Kacchan and everyone would clap and exclaimed [ _as expected of Sky-sama!_ ].

* * *

(3 Months Later)

(First Week of July)

“Birthday party?” Izuku echoed Inko’s question back to her.

“Yes, do you want to have it?” She asked. Last year it’s only her and Izuku celebrating his birthday, she wanted this year to be more festive for him, “I can make Pudding Cake and Katsudon!”

“Uh…,” Izuku hesitated, “Takeshi, Kurokawa, and Hana have their birthdays before, but they don’t celebrate it.”

Inko considered it, they ran most things differently here, but birthday party should be a universal happy right?

“Let me ask,” Inko dialled Nana-san’s number.

 

[ _Birthday party? Of course, we do! It’s so much fun!_ ]

* * *

(Second Week of July)

“Um, I’ll have a birthday party this week? Do you want to come?” Izuku asked the 2nd person he saw this morning, Gokudera.

“Even or odd?” Gokudera asked with a serious face.

“What?”

“Will it be your even or odd birthday party?”

Was this one of the things Izuku should’ve known but didn’t again?

“Odd? It will be my 7th birthday?”

Gokudera frowned, “Who else will you invite?”

“The rest of the class? It’s alright if you didn’t want to!” Izuku backpedaled.

Gokudera shot him his usual don’t-be-stupid looks.

[ _The rest of the class_ ] included Sky-sama, of course, he’s going to come (uninvited if necessary).

 

“Birthday party? Seventh, right? Hmmm,” Tsuna looked thoughtful and Izuku was definitely missing something here.

 

“7th birthday party?” the rest of the class turned their head to Tsuna. He nodded, and they looked back to Izuku, “Sure, we’ll come.”

“You guys really don’t have to,” while Izuku was happy, he really didn’t want to force anyone to come. It won’t be the first time nobody wanted to come.

“W-what should we bring?” Jacuzzi looked desperate.

“Bo-Fireworks!” Nice exclaimed.

“Hiee! I don’t want anyone to die!” Jacuzzi teared up again.

“Haha, it’ll be fun! I’ll bring sushi!” Takeshi happily declared.

“Which set?” Kurokawa seriously asked.

“I’ll bake a cake, handcraft stuff usually gives more points,” Kyoko planned.

“Touya, stop going with Go Board, you almost die last time,” Hikaru advised to his friend, “Girly colored shirt is also out.”

“Wait, what points? And what about this death talks? Is a birthday party a dangerous thing here?!” Izuku wondered when the culture shock would wear off.

The bell rang and Izuku lost his chance of finding out the answer. Despite the proverb, curiosity couldn’t actually bring the cat back.

* * *

(Sunday)

(Izuku’s Birthday Party)

There were two uninvited guests at Izuku’s party.

One was Kyoko’s EXTREME older brother who came to protect his sister.

‘Noun; birthday party - a party held on the anniversary of someone's birth; party - an occasion on which people can assemble for social interaction and entertainment,’ Izuku google-ed the definition of the word and found nothing indicating the possibility of death or maiming.

The second uninvited guest was currently shoving a green fluffy bunny plushie to be scored. Izuku held so many questions.

‘Where did the scoreboard come from? I blinked and it was there.

And there’s a sticker of everyone’s head, including the two uninvited guests, does that mean they’ve planned to invite themselves into my party, someone knew and instead of telling me, they made stickers instead?

Also, not that I’m not enjoying this, but why should presents be scored? All of them are clearly trying to get the highest score but I haven’t prepared anything as a reward!’

“The score, Small Animal?” Uninvited guest 2 demanded when Izuku took too long to reply.

“Uh, 85 points!” Izuku scored instead of asking questions.

Everyone here perfected the art of answering a question with a cryptic answer which didn’t make sense sometimes and breed even more questions the rest of the time. That and the way people gave him a wide breadth like a school of fish avoiding a shark, ‘Is he another Sky-sama?’

“That will do,” the black-haired senior (Izuku guess by his uniform, why was he wearing a uniform on Sunday was another question mark) looked satisfied with his points and stalked away with his school-uniform jacket worn over the shoulder, acting like a cape, billowing behind him.

It was crazy cool, like the kind of thing you see from Heroes walking away triumphantly. Only, ‘Senpai, I really want to know why are you here...,’ Izuku silently wept inside his head, ‘I don’t even know you.’

“Kyoya is here to make sure nobody actually kills anybody. And you get Small Animal, congrats!” Tsuna informed and Izuku replied with a face that projected; [ _I have so many questions and it’s hurting my sanity, please answer without breeding some more_ ].

Tsuna humored him, “Kyoya categorized people into three categories, Herbivore, Carnivore and Small Animal. Your chance of getting Bitten to Death was the smallest if you’re a Small Animal. So, congrats ^^!”

The look that Izuku shot Tsuna was pure suffering.

“Here’s my gift,” Tsuna offered a thin book with rainbow-colored cover. The title was [Sky Prince and His Six Guardians] and opening it revealed pages of half-text, half-images, a typical layout for children’s storybook.

“Sky Prince... Is this why they call you Sky-sama?” Izuku questioned.

“Something like that,” Tsuna admitted and Izuku’s eyes widened. It was one of the first questions he had here and until now, he wasn’t able to get any answer other than [ _because he is Sky-sama_ ].

“Thank you!” Izuku’s eyes sparkled, "Thank you! 100 points!" Izuku would not, could not really, not give the highest point to Tsuna.

"Happy birthday, Izuku. Thank you for being here."

Those words were genuine...

"I... Thank you for having me," Izuku replied in kind.

* * *

The guests were clapping when the last person got their present scored.

Izuku had absolutely no idea why.

He awkwardly smiled and clapped too.

"Since it's people not person with the lowest score, we'll skip the Death Duel!" Someone informed and Izuku cried inside his head, 'Death Duel?!'

"Now, a prize for the highest point! Congrats Sky-sama!"

'So I really have to give a prize?!’ Izuku was horrified.

His mother came to his rescue and gave him a wrapped box which Izuku was 99% sure was supposed to be his gift judging by the numerous All-Might heads on the bright yellow and blue paper wrapping, the expectant stares hurt though and the previously mentioned Death Duel might happen if Izuku admitted to not preparing a prize and since his mother gave him, means he had her permission to give this gift, urghhhhh!

"C-congratulations on winning," Izuku sacrificed his present.

"Thank you," if Tsuna was put-off by the design then he had made a splendid effort to look perfectly pleased.

The crowds clapped and in the midst of the loud sounds, Tsuna said in low voice, "I'll give it back later."

Izuku silently nodded while weeping inside his head, 'Thank you for being so understanding, Sky-Sama...'

* * *

(Late Evening)

(After the Party)

(Midoriya's Apartment)

Izuku was busying himself with taking closer looks his gifts with a curious and happy face. Weird randomness and painfully awkward moments aside, it was the best birthday party he ever had.

Their telephone rang, and Izuku separated himself from his presents pile to answer it.

"Hello?"

[ _Izuku, Happy Birthday_ ] It was an unknown man's voice.

"Thank you? Who is this?"

[ _..._ ]

The call disconnected.

'Who?' Izuku stared blankly for a few seconds then placed the phone handle back.

'Oh... Well...,' an unknown caller wasn't as weird as everything else that happened today.

* * *

Midoriya Hisashi, or better known as Forest Green Coeus left the phone on the table and silently went back to his prison room.

There were so many things he had to say but couldn't. The phone call was heavily monitored, and one wrong word would spell disaster.

Truth to be told, to be able to say that much was already a leniency granted by Famligia due to his son catching a Vongola Sky's eyes.

'I'm sorry, Inko, Izuku...' Hisashi apologized for the blood he carried was a shackled and the moment both of them stepped into that place, the option of [ _going back_ ] cease to exist.

Sorry was useless though. If he had time to feel sorry, he had time to figure out what's the best action he could take.

* * *

(Midoriya Household)

Izuku reached the end of the children book in mere minutes.

The plot was simple;

 

_A Prince from the Sky Kingdom who need to find 6 Guardians in order to ascend to the throne._

_The Prince then traveled to 6 different regions and helped 1 man from each region and made them his Guardians._

_There was a Red Man from Storm City was exiled because everything he touched, disintegrated._

_The Green Man from Thunder City became their shield with his ability to harden himself._

_The group visit Sun City and found a protector who could heal in a Yellow Man._

_Rain City's Blue Man was great at calming and slowing down heated moments._

_Mist City was a confusing everchanging place, there an Indigo Man was waiting for the one who could see through the layers of illusion._

_The Prince didn't find anyone at Cloud City, but when they left, a Purple Man who could propagate objects was watching and protecting them from afar._

_When they got back, the Sky King said, "Your abilities are the manifestation of your willpower, the Inner Soul Fire. As a King of Sky Kingdom, you should have the capacity to accept all of your residences and capability to lead them together in harmony."_

_The King coronated the Prince and the story ended._

 

It's as imaginative and informative as the average children books were. Still interesting due to the fact that this society used a lot of those Flames and Weather terminology.

Since it's unlikely that a children's book could become the base for a society's terminology, what was the source of this story?

In a wishful part of Izuku's brain, he noted, that if Flames were the manifestation of Willpower, then everyone must have had Flames... It would be nice if it's true for him...

 

 

_~~Be careful...~~ _

* * *

(Monday)

(School Day)

"Tsuna is Sky-sama," Izuku pointed out the obvious first when they gather and asked him which Book-Flames he thought everyone had.

"Luna is Mist...? And Kyoko too? Because you said [ _for us Mists_ ] back then."

"Touya and Takeshi are Rains," because they're chill people.

"Hikaru is Sun?" Because he was cheery, and his name literally means [ _sunshine_ ], "Haru and Nice too."

"Jacuzzi is...," okay, this was harder than he thought, "Lightning?"

And by process of elimination, "Kurokawa is Storm and Gokudera is Cloud?"

Judging from the raised eyebrows and indulgent smiles, "I'm more wrong than right, aren't I?"

"Don't worry it's a good thing. If you can correctly guess Flames based on a children's book, then we'll have problems."

We will?

"Do you want to have a Flame?" Tsuna asked.

"If I can I really want to be Sun I guess... Healing is super important and having Heroes with Healing Quirk drastically lowers the chance of debilitating injury, like Recovery Girl! Everyone appreciates and love her wor- Sorry!" Izuku stopped his babbling when he noticed the indulgent smiles become indulgent stares.

"... And if you can't be Sun?" Tsuna followed his question.

"Um, anything really," anything other than Quirkless would do.

" _Okay_ ," Tsuna smiled.

 

_~~Be careful... What you wish for~~ _


	3. When the world becomes a fantasy, And you're more than you could ever be, 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Check the tags, they're updated

 (Time: Izuku 9 Years Old)

Morning in Sawada household began with Sawada Tsunayoshi suppressing his Intuition down to the minimum limit.

15 minutes.

For 15 minutes each morning, he allowed himself to be [ _Just Tsuna_ ].

[ _Just Tsuna_ ] was clumsy. His senses developed to be used along with Intuition, without it he couldn't even walk ten steps without tripping on air.

[ _Just Tsuna_ ] wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. He heard but couldn't understand, saw but couldn't identify, thought but couldn't analyze.

[ _Just Tsuna_ ] lived a simple life because he didn't have the motivation or the capability for Greatness.

And he's perfectly fine with that.

 

_Time’s up._

 

"Good morning, Sky-sama!" Gokudera Hayato, Multi-Flames, primarily Storm, was genuinely happy to saw him. Loyalty: High. Potential Guardian: Yes. Threat Level: 1.

"Good morning, Tsuna!" Midoriya Izuku. Flame potential increased by roughly 0.5% since 23 hours 57 minutes ago. Gene therapy was working. Condition: Stable. Thought filled with questions as usual. Loyalty: Medium-High. Threat Level: 3. Proper safety precaution in motion.

"Good morning you two!  Here’s your notebook, Izuku,” Sky Flame Tsuna gave back Izuku’s Hero Analysis for the Future No. 6, “Thank you very much, it’s very enlightening,” he said with the happiest and most sincere expression he could make without looking fake.

Izuku’s face brightened and he received it with a wide smile on his face, “You’re welcome!”

“Let me borrow your next one too, okay.”

“Sure!”

And Sky Flame Tsuna knew Izuku had no idea how much Vongola’s Hero Observation Team appreciated his notes too.

'They're _friends_ , don’t use them like that,' [ _just Tsuna_ ] would have said.

'They're _mine_. I'll make sure they're as safe and happy as they could be,' Sky Flame Tsuna promised.

Harmony, achieving balance, was done by actively manipulating the playing field. Good intention alone wasn't enough in a world that would destroy his Family if given the chance.

* * *

* * *

(1 Year Later)

(???)

Izuku kept his body as still as possible and forced himself to breathe soundlessly despite his lungs desperately screaming for air. In a place with low visibility, [ _sound_ ] was the biggest giveaway.

5%. That’s his odds of winning against Yamamoto. Even so, he refused to go down without a fight!

A clean sound of a blade expertly swung was Izuku’s only warning to, _‘Dodge!_ ’

 _Shiiing_.

The blade slashed the air formerly occupied by Izuku’s neck.

“Hide and seek? I’m pretty good at that game too!” The scariest part of Yamamoto was that he looked like he’s genuinely felt all of this was _just a_ _game_ , one that he’s _enjoying_.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Izuku shots while his legs were busy keeping a safe distance from Yamamoto.

One of his bullets hits Yamamoto’s shoulder and he dropped his sword.

Izuku’s eyes widened when he kicked the hilt and the blade went sailing straight into Izuku’s chest.

“Kh!” Izuku could feel his body becoming sluggish from the paralytic poison Yamamoto liked to coat his blade with.

Yamamoto swiftly caught up, dodging the desperate shoot Izuku made with an increasingly heavy body and wrestled away the gun while mercilessly taking back his sword.

“Game over,” Yamamoto declared with a smile.

_Slash_

* * *

(Mist Battle Simulator facility)

Bright lights illuminated the spacious but completely empty all-white room.

Mist Battle Simulator facility was just as the name implied. It’s designed for a very realistic simulation where you could go all out without worrying about physical injury.

Izuku groaned as he pushed his body into standing position. No physical injury didn’t mean pain-free.

Simulations could have a life-threatening impact if you’re conditioned to think all your injuries would vanish after your fight and went ahead with reckless behavior in real life fights, therefore every injury you receive in this simulation would leave you with phantom pain for several hours to days depending on the severity of the injury.

“-that kind of surprise move lost its effectiveness very quickly. Next time, don’t use it until you don’t have any other option.” Their Battle Training instructor strongly advised Yamamoto.

“Got it!” Yamamoto easily accepted.

“And you, Midoriya.”

Izuku braced himself.

“I know you can do better.”

And those words hurt more than outright critiques because Izuku himself knew he could.

“Yamamoto was already going at you Slasher style-”

“I tried my best!” Yamamoto chimed in the background.

“-why are you still so… _kind_? Why do you always try to minimize damage even though it cost you your chance of winning?”

“I just want to learn how to…” Izuku confessed.

“Because you’re trying to become a Hero? Think, what can a _dead_ Hero do?” Their instructor challenged.

“If it is real life and I’m protecting people, then I would take the best strategy to win,” Izuku opposed. Sometimes, Heroes were left with no other choice. But Izuku wanted to always try his best so his [ _no other choice_ ] was truly [ _no other choice_ ] and not [ _can’t see the other choices_ ].

“[ _Mercy and compassion are virtues that only the strong are privileged to possess_ ]”, their instructor quoted, “If you insist on thinking that way, then you better be prepared for even harder training.”

“Yes!” Izuku affirmed.

 

‘Thank Sky-sama he’s only trying to be a Hero,’ Battle Instructor commented inside his heart. If Midoriya was more ambitious with his goal they’ll have to beat that trait out of him, both literally and figuratively.

* * *

(Afternoon)

(Midoriya’s Apartment)

“I’m home,” Izuku greeted.

“Welcome home!” His mom greeted him, “How is your day?”

His chest hurts and the least he thought about the pain across the side of his neck the better.

“Yamamoto discovered his talent in impersonating a Slasher from horror movies,” Izuku informed.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Battle-sensei thought I wasn’t taking my spars seriously enough and ordered Yamamoto to act as scary as he could so I’ll be even more motivated.”

“Are you okay?” Inko looked worried.

“I’m fine,” Izuku added inside his mind, ‘Physically at least’.

Inko’s eyes not-so-subtly scan him for injuries, and she only nodded after finding none.

“Let me know if there’s anything I can help okay?”

“Thank you, mom,” Izuku nodded.

* * *

(Night)

Izuku was dreaming. He’s sure that he’s dreaming because he’s re-living this afternoon’s event step-by-step _but it didn’t end when it’s supposed to end_. The way Mist Battle Simulator worked, once someone received an unrecoverable injury, the intense pain only lasted for a fraction of a second then the simulation stopped completely, what’s left was the punishment phantom-pain which was marginally less painful than the real injury.

It didn’t end that way in his _dream_.

There his body was lying on the ground with his hand futilely trying to staunch his slit carotid artery. The pain was absent but the puddle of blood was growing and his body gradually getting colder while his vision blurred.

‘ _Help me_ ,’ he wanted to beg but couldn’t. As his hand lost energy and fell with a splat on the puddle of blood he thought, ‘ _I don’t want to die’_.

**_I.Don’t.Want.To.Die._ **

 

Izuku woke up with a sharp jerk that almost drove him out of his bed into the cold floor.

His hand instantly flew to the side of his neck and his racing heart-beat only calmed down once he assured himself that, ‘I’m okay, I‘m fine, it’s just a really bad dream’. Eventually, his heart rate returned to normal and his body stopped producing cold sweat, but a strong nervous energy was coursing through him, rendering him unable to go back to sleep.

He spent the few hours before morning writing out the details of his dreams, pacing, double-checking everything he needed for tomorrow/today’s school, and eventually landed himself in front of the TV with the volume on mute as to not disturb his mother.

* * *

(The Next Day/A Few Hours Later)

“Izuku you’re awake?” Inko asked in worried tone when she went out of her room to prepare for the new day and saw him with dark half-circle underneath his eyes.

“Wake up a bit too early and can’t go back to sleep,” Izuku pulled the corner of his lips into a smile to assuage her.

“Alright,” she slowly nodded, didn’t fully believe him but didn’t want to call out on him either, “Wait a few minutes okay, I’ll make breakfast real quick!”

“Thank you, mom,” Izuku’s smile was more genuine this time despite the fact that his nervous energy was, somehow, still there. If anything it’s even more persistent and a part of his brain was screaming that something was _wrong_ with his mother.

‘What’s happening to me?’ Izuku wondered.

* * *

‘ _What’s happening to me?!_ ’ Izuku seriously wondered when he stepped out of his apartment and _felt_ Gokudera _glowing_.

Gokudera stared back at him hard for a few seconds before clicking his tongue, “Let’s go,” he briskly walked away and Izuku followed while ogling Gokudera’s new… keychain? Whatever those boxes hanging around his waist were called. They _lit up_ and _shut down_ randomly, Izuku was trying to count how many different _color patterns_ were there.

 

Izuku’s attention was distracted from Gokudera’s aura-box, [ _he counted, there are 5 different aura_ s], to the _really nice_ feeling radiating from someone ahead, ‘ _Tsuna_.’

Unconsciously his feet carried him _home_ , an all-encompassing feeling like he’s being cared for by the world itself. It made him longed for _something_ , ‘Just a little bit closer. If I can… _connect_ with him then nothing else matters.’

“Ugh!” His movement was stopped an arm’s length away from _home, precious, the special one, Sky…? Sky-sama?_ _Sky-sama_.

“You stay away from Sky-sama,” Gokudera warned as he tightly gripped the back of Izuku’s shirt.

“… ,” Sky-sama’s eyes were dyed orange as similarly orange flames were covering his right hand which he extended and touch Izuku’s forehead.

It’s warm, very warm, like liquid flames were flowing into his body and Izuku’s thought cleared up and the constant nervous energy was reduced to a barely-there whisper.

His face grew even hotter as he processed what he was about to do, “Tsu-tsuna! Shit! I- I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s happening to me!”

“It’s fine. Though, let’s hurry up,” Tsuna briefly answered then they resumed their brisk walking to school, “You need to see the school’s nurse.”

* * *

(School)

 (Sun Healing Room)

“Welcome! What can I help- Oh my!” The cheerful nurse exclaimed when Izuku stepped into the infirmary.

“Uh, I really don’t feel _right_?” Izuku offered.

The nurse nodded but she’s busy rummaging her drawers.

“I think it might be a side effect of the Mist Simulation? I had a spar there yesterday, got some cuts. When I wake up the phantom pain was gone but I don’t feel _right_. I feel a persistent nervous energy. Something is too much yet not enough, and I think I’m also hallucinating and my thought was heavily muddled? I see things that aren’t supposed to be there and everyone _feels_ like they’re _radiating aura_ , it’s weird, I don’t have synesthesia. And I almost randomly hug my classmate this morning.”

“For everyone else, I would say it’s a bored Mist’s handiwork,” she said with a happy smile, “But in your case, you’re like a baby!”

‘ _A… Baby…?_ ’

“Or disabled person given prosthetic limbs would be more appropriate I supposed?” She questioned and today too, Izuku was completely lost.

“What I mean is that you finally have all the modifications you need to have Flames running in your system, which it does right now, presumably came active to drove the invading Mist out from your system, but your brain doesn’t know how to process the extrasensory information your Flame gave you!”

Izuku was trying to process the meaning while his condition felt worse with every second that passed, “Flames? But I’m _Lantent_.”

“You _were_ Lantent,” she rebutted and rummaged around to provide a pill, “Here, eat this and everything should be clear.”

“?” Izuku took the pill.

“!” The effect was instant.

‘I am going to die, I’m going to die,’ his whole body felt like its breaking and his mind was utterly convinced that he’s about to die, ‘Am I really going to die? I don’t want to die. If I have to die then at the very least I want to say goodbye to mom first.’

He stood up from the infirmary’s chair and walked towards the door.

‘How am I walk- Need to say goodbye to mom,’ the door was locked.

“Need. To. Say. Goodbye. To. Mom.” Izuku repeated as green lightning crackled around his body in an effort to forcefully open the door.

When sliding it didn’t work, he switched tactics to punching.

“It doesn’t hurt? You’re in the way, open already!”

**_BANG BANG BANG_ ** _BAng bang thud thud_

_thud_ Izuku’s body dropped to the ground.

* * *

(???)

Izuku opened his eyes slowly and stared blankly at the ceiling. It’s pastel orange.

‘What… Was that…?’ He struggled a bit to lift his right arm and pressed it flat in the middle of his chest. His heart was still beating strongly, ‘A bad dream?’

The sound of door knocking made him turned his head to the source. It opened and walked in a middle-aged man wearing a white lab coat.

“How are you feeling?” The man asked.

“Am I still dreaming?” Izuku questioned as he’s still sensing something he shouldn’t be able to.

“I believe you’re awake. And this is a private room in Namimori Hospital,” the man, a doctor(?), informed.

“I see…? Why am I here? For my hallucination and muddled thoughts? I think I’m feeling _aura_ ,” Izuku squinted at the Doctor.

“You’re not hallucinating. Do you have an idea of how human bodies could change to accommodate their Flames?”

Izuku nodded. Like how All-Might’s body was strengthened to be able to withstand the impact of using his Quirk and how Endeavor’s skin was fire-proof.

“The pill your school’s nurse shot you was designed to forcefully bringing your Flame out.”

“Wait, that really happened?!” Izuku’s eyes widened. Randomly and suddenly feeling convinced that you’re dying and then proceed to pound the door cave-man style was surreal.

“Yes. Don’t worry, it is a pill designed to make you believe you’re dying in order to bring out your full Flame potential.”

“Ah…,” Izuku thought of [ _Hysterical Ability_ ], a phenomenon where someone was able to achieve feats they’re normally not capable of when faced with life-and-death situation.

“Wait, I remember green lightning crackling around me… That’s my Flame?!” Izuku was amazed yet he’s scared. For 6 years long he’s utterly convinced that he’s going to spend the rest of his life as a Quirkless person. ‘Is this really happening? I’m still sensing _aura_ , am I still hallucinating then?’

“Yes, congratulations on your Flame Awakening,” the Doctor confirmed and Izuku was dazed.

He raised his hands and stared hard, “What was that? How do I repeat that? It’s really _my_ Flame, right? How about the aura sensing thing? What-”

The Doctor’s _aura_ flared and Izuku quickly went over-excited to extremely sleepy.

“ _Sleep_. You’ll get your answers in the morning.”

And Izuku was out without being able to think of a single protest.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Izuku let out a huge yawn when he woke up, “Mmmh, what a weird dre-,” he noticed the color of the ceiling and the wall, “… ! Wait, this room, the hospital? So it’s _not_ a dream?!”

“It’s not,” Izuku froze and turned his head to the speaker. His Sensei would torture-tutor him if they knew he failed at practicing situational awareness.

“Good morning, Izuku,” there, on one of the sofa, sat a black-haired man whose writing something into his leather-covered notebook. His eyes were a vibrant forest green colored behind his square glasses.

He closed his book and stood up to approach Izuku, “I supposed an introduction is in order. It’s nice to finally see you, I’m Midoriya Hisashi, your biological father.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Um… ,” Izuku was speechless. His mother claimed that his father hated to be photographed so they didn’t have any pictures of him. While she did say he had black hair and green eyes, the number of people having that combinations of traits were still in hundreds of thousands.

“It’s alright to ignore it. I wasn’t there all these years, it’s logical for you to think of me as a stranger.”

Izuku slowly nodded, he’ll take that advice at least until he could confirm it with his mom. Speaking of his mom, “Where’s my mother? Can I talk to my mother?”

“She’s at home. You’ve been unconscious for 3 days and she insisted to stay as long as she could until I advise her to go back and let me wait in her place.”

“ _Three_ days?” Izuku ignored the advising part and latched on the time.

“Yes. Today is 17th of November, your visit to the school nurse was on 14th,” the man took out his phone and tapped some key. He gave it to Izuku , the screen showed an internet search result of current date and time. Izuku scrolled a bit and placed in several different keywords, each search result affirming that today was indeed the 17th.

“While the Dying Will Pill was normally safe to use, your body wasn’t completely ready for the sudden influx of Flames leaking out. Which leads to you fall unconscious as your body works overtime to repair itself.

As for why I’m here, I’m your Home Tutor.”

Izuku could accept half of that. Flame Exhaustion and/or Overuse could lead to the user falling unconscious. As for the other half, “ _Home Tutor_?”

“While this society was known as [ _Quirkless Society_ ] to the outside world, to the people here, it’s [ _Flame Society_ ] and [ _Flame_ ] wasn’t another word for [ _Quirk_ ]. As a Home Tutor, it is my duty to ensure you have the necessary knowledge about our rules and how to conduct yourself as a [ _Flame User_ ].”

“… How do I know that you’re not lying?”

“Because you can see it and feel it,” he raised his right hand and green lightning crackled, originating from the ring he wore. It could’ve been the ring’s gimmick, but Izuku could _feel_ it even if he couldn’t describe it with anything other than the vague concept of _aura sensing_.

‘That looks like the green lighting I produce at the nurse’s office,’ Izuku noted.

“This is a Flame Ring, made by Vongola, it’s a tool to help channel Flames,” the crackling stopped. He reached into his pocket and took off a ring box and gave it to Izuku.

Gingerly Izuku took it. Inside was a similar looking ring with the one he wore, except smaller.

“Go ahead,” the man urged and Izuku took out the ring and wore it. Nothing happened.

 “Focus on the ring and wills your Flame to emerges from it.”

“Uh….,” Izuku frowned and tried his best. Yet after a minute, nothing happened.

“If you couldn’t do it, then you’ll have to live the rest of your life as Latent instead.”

‘No!’ Izuku cried in his mind and his ring crackled.

“I did it!” he cheered.

“To put it simply, our Flames were called Dying Will Flames because you need willpower in order to use it and [ _I don’t want to die_ ] was one of the strongest sources of willpower,” the man? His father? His Home Tutor? Explained.

His Flame receded when his focus shifted from activating it to processing the given information.

“I’m going to tell you some basic information, then we’ll walk around a bit. Everything began hundreds of year ago when genetic mutations led to the birth of Quirks and Flames-”

* * *

By the end of the explanation Izuku was fully convinced that the [ _Reality Is Nothing but a Hallucination_ ] theory was completely correct and somewhere along the road of life he tripped into someone’s version of reality because while the story was outlandish, it made sense if you ignore the probability part of the equation.

He had learned that there was more than one type of ancient humans, and if wolfs could mutate into dogs, then why couldn’t one human species mutate into two? Time constraint, probably, but nobody knew if the first Quirk user was the first mutation of Quirk, for all they knew, the Luminescence Baby might not even be the first Quirk User. So highly improbable but not impossible.

Next the secrecy society part. It also made sense if you ignore the improbability of the entire Quirk Holder population completely missing the fact that [ _the Quirkless_ ] wasn’t [ _Quirkless_ ] here… Then again he _lived_ here for 4 years and didn’t suspect a thing. _Pot, meet Kettle_.

The random and vague answers. The lack of interaction with the _outside_. The completely different set of curriculums. The fact that most of the time, Izuku’s Specialized Study hours were separated from the rest of his class.

“I’ve been so _blind_ ,” Izuku wept.

“Keeping the society hidden is everyone’s priority. If a child like you can _see_ , then all of us would’ve been dead already,” his… Home Tutor reasoned.

That sobered-up Izuku, “… Why the secrecy? Quirks and Flames are both super-power right? They’re not all that different, surely there must be some way to live together.”

“Quirks and Flames only share some superficial similarities,” his Home Tutor rebutted, “What are Flames?”

“[ _High-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force_ ]? In simpler term it’s [ _a manifestation of one’s willpower_ ].” Izuku directly quoted the line his Home Tutor said.

“Do you think everyone who is alive has a life-force? Willpower?”

“Yes- ,” and that’s when Izuku realized the problem, “ _Quirk Holder_ , they don’t have _Flames_!”

“Flame Users identify each other by sensing the Flames they emitted. Like you’re feeling _me_ right now. But the human-shaped beings from Quirk Holders’ line, they will feel _empty_ , soulless like inanimate objects are.”

Izuku’s eyes were filled with dread.

“Do _you_ want to be grouped with inanimate objects?” his Home Tutor asked/challenged.

“I… But they _are_ alive!” Izuku insisted.

“Have you seen your mother?” was a nail in the coffin.

Izuku did and she felt _wrong_. He wasn’t able to pinpoint the cause before but now that he had more contexts, he knew his Flame was expecting to feel his mother’s Flame, and when it didn’t, it insisted that something was _wrong_ with her.

“You can learn how to ignore that nagging voice in your head, but humans from Quirk Holder line will never feel as _real_ as you and I from Flame User line.”

“But, you,” Izuku’s mind was reeling, “If you’re really my father, you _marry_ my mother!”

“All human beings have the capability to fall in love with fictional characters. In my case, I fell in love with a character that _can_ love me back. I couldn’t resist the temptation of creating a family with her,” _Midoriya Hisashi_ closed his eyes.

“… How long will you be here?” Izuku asked after a moment of silence.

“Until you’re no longer in need of a Home Tutor.”

“Okay... Okay... Okay,” Izuku repeated and hope he could convince himself that’s it's truly okay for him to have everything he thought he knew about his world challenged. He had so many questions and for once it’s a good thing. If this man was truly his father, his mother would want him to stay for as long as possible, so at the very least Izuku’s distorted reality could bring some happiness to his mother.


	4. F_ || D_ F_ || C_ F_ || A_ F_ || D A F (B) || C B C D || B A B C || B A B F

(10 Years Ago From Last Chapter)

A marriage out of love between Flame User and a Quirk Holder was almost non-existent due to the nature of their Flames. Even if the Flame User could handle the constant feeling of _wrongness_ , their Famiglia wouldn’t allow it unless the marriage benefits the Famiglia greatly.

Midoriya Hisashi’s marriage to Himura Inko could be considered a tragedy that only happened once in a century.

“Midoriya Hisashi. Choose.”

On the table was a gun and a pair of black bone cuff.

Without hesitation Hisashi chose the bone cuff. He knew it would end this way and was prepared for it. The cuffs were a tracking and suppressing device, once worn it could only be removed by the one with authority. By wearing it he proved that he acknowledged his mistakes and was prepared to be stripped off his statuses and lived his life as a servant.

“You will be stripped off your status as Historia Famiglia’s Main Analyser.

However, taking account of everything thing you did for this Famligia, with my authority I will allow that Quirk Holder and your half-blooded child to live.”

Hisashi silently bowed his head.

The Famiglia’s Head sighed and continue in a slightly kinder tone, “If you’re able to turn your treason into treasure, I will re-consider your punishment.”

“Yes,” Hisashi accepted. He promised Inko he would come back one day.

* * *

(9 Years and 4 Months Later)

 (6 Months from Last Chapter)

“I trust that you understand your position,” Vongola’s representative asked in a serious tone.

10 years ago, Hisashi would’ve taken offense to the question. “Yes,” he dutifully nodded instead. He had not worn the bone cuff for 4 years now, but the memory of his treatment during the time he did was still clear in his mind.

“Midoriya Izuku is Vongola’s and everything I do as his Home Tutor will be within the boundary that Vongola set.” And it’s such a _well-done_ boundary too… It’s fine. He wanted to be a Hero, they’re shaping him into a Hero. It’s fine.

~~Once he told Vongola of his son’s existence, he lost all his right to be Izuku’s _father_.~~

* * *

(2 Days from Last Chapter)

The phone Vongola provided him rang and Hisashi answered it.

[ _Hi-Hisashi_ ] The first sound he heard from Inko in 10 years was her crying out his name in distress.

‘I miss you,’ he couldn’t say. Everything he did was monitored and he had to stick to their plan.

“Inko, what happen?”

[ _I-It’s Izuku. He finally gets his Quirk but there’s an a-accident and now he’s at the hospital in a c-coma. W-what should I do?!_ ]

“For now, take a deep breath. Calm down. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

She gasped, [ _You will?_ ]

“Yes,” he’s already in a nearby hotel, “For now try to eat then sleep? Izuku would be sad if his mother fell ill because of him.”

[Ah… Yes, he would… Then I’ll see you?]

“You’ll see me after you wake up.” A car that would take him into Namimori was already prepared.

[Oh… That’s great…] The phone call ended and Hisashi reminded himself to not worry.

Quirk Holders were particularly vulnerable and completely defenseless against Mist Flames’ influence since, unlike even the Latents, their body didn’t have the necessary innate Flames to protect them.

Inko would never question how she got this phone’s number in the first place and how unnatural was it for her husband who had left for 10 years to come back just like that.

‘It’s fine. Vongola’s Mist won’t screw up a simple manipulation like that.’

Nevertheless, Hisashi moved as quick and efficient as possible. The sooner he got to her side, the sooner they’ll release her.

* * *

* * *

(Continue from Last Chapter)

Izuku’s mind was overheating. It was one thing to be told an outlandish story. But it’s an entirely different thing to experience it yourself. Everyone here was radiating ~~aura~~ _Flames_ , each with their own intensity and characteristic which Izuku concluded was their Flame Type’s signatures.

The hospital was moderately busy yet almost all of the staff they came across took the time to stop and threw several words at him. Mostly they just congrats him for awakening his Flame. The amount of attention he got was like his first few days after moving here.

“Oh, you’re Awake now! Good morning, it’s very Sunny isn’t it?” one of the patrolling nurses smiled.

Izuku’s eyes flicked to the nearest window. The chance of a rainy day in November was 1/3 and they hit the 1 today. ‘… Oh wait, she means the _Flames_ didn’t she?’

“Uh, yes it’s very Sunny here?” Izuku unsurely replied.

Her brightening smile indicated that his answer was correct, “Call me if you need help, okay! Cya~” She waved, _Izuku noticed she didn’t wear any ring_ , and walked away.

“She has no ring?” Izuku questioned to his Tutor.

“The important part wasn’t the ring itself, it’s the Flame Conducting Gemstone on it,” his Tutor tapped the square-shaped green jewel on his ring. “Almost everyone has it as a ring is because of convenience. Technically, you can emit Flames through all your body parts, but hands are flexible in their range and function. There are also Flame Boots, Earrings, Goggles and basically every other shape and size.”

“Tsuna…,” Izuku recalled the image of Tsuna’s hand and tried his best to block out other parts of the memories, “Tsuna wore a lot of rings.”

“Skies can use other Elements’ ring, if only not as good as the original ones.”

“ _Wow_ ,” Izuku blurted out. By itself, each Flame Type was already versatile in its applications. Imagine being able to use _all of them_. “No wonder everyone calls him Sky- _sama_!”

“Every Element is under the Sky, and your Sky-sama is a very powerful Sky,” Hisashi informed objectively. And if he’s despondent that instead of thoughtful, Izuku looked entirely amazed instead, he didn’t show any sign of it.

* * *

Ten hours later, Izuku’s throat was getting sore from over-talking/asking, he finally ran low of avoidance material and started asking the hard question, “What can I do? I don’t want to see mom differently.”

“Did she treat you worse when she found out you’re Quirkless?”

“Of course not!” Izuku vehemently denied.

“Then will you treat her worse since you found out she’s Flameless?”

“ _No_! Absolutely not!” Izuku strongly rejected but then he deflated, “… Of course not, I’ll do my best to treat her even better than before,” that’s what she did after all, “But that’s not what I mean…”

“You can ignore or suppress the _wrongness_ , but you can’t make it disappear without losing your feelings for her.”

Izuku’s mouth was pressed into a thin line as his brain picked up the sentences, pieced them together then made the conclusion, “So this _wrongness_... The stronger your feelings are for a Flameless, the more _wrong_ they feel.”

“Yes,” his tutor’s tone was perfectly level. The same tone he used to explain about history and Flames. Izuku wondered how exactly this person felt about his mother… and about him too.

* * *

(Half an Hour Later)

Inko was crying from happiness when she finally heard her son’s voice.

[ _I’m okay, mom. They’re trying making me stay another night just to make sure everything’s fine, but I should be able to come home tomorrow._ ]

“Oh thank God Izuku, that’s great!” she exclaimed in watery voice, “... I’m really sorry for not being there for you when you wake up...”

[ _It’s okay mom, I... really don’t want you to worry too much._ ]

“What are you saying?! You’re my son! Of course I’ll worry about you!” Inko rebuffed.

[ _Speaking of son_ ] _,_ Izuku mumbled _,_ [ _There’s this man claiming to be my father? Black hair, green eyes?_ ]

“Oh! Izuku... He’s really your father,” Inko softly informed.

[ _Ah..._ ] Izuku didn’t sound excited or happy and Inko was worried.

“Is... Everything alright? With him?” She slowly asked.

[ _... I was just... Surprised... Like really really surprised..._ ]

“That’s a... _good_ kind of surprise right...?”

[ _Yes, yes. He’ll be staying for a while, are you happy? Okay? With that?_ ]

“Very much so Izuku,” she smiled a small but genuine smile, “He promised me he would come back... And he did! So even if it’s only temporary, I’m very happy.”

[ _That’s great_ ] Izuku warmly said, [ _I’ll see you tomorrow, mom?_ ]

“Yes! I’ll make the best katsudo-,” her brain caught on, “Sorry, we need to ask the doctor what would be okay first...”

[ _Katsudon would be great mom_ ] Inko imagined that Izuku was smiling as he said that. [ _... Mom, I love you..._ ]

“! Oh Izuku, I love you too,” she reciprocated while gripping her phone handle tight. It’s a sudden declaration, one he almost never said before, preferring to show than tell, but it’s definitely not an unwelcomed one.

* * *

Izuku ended the call and gave the phone back to his _father_. It’s a strange feeling to use that noun to describe someone.

“We’ll be picking you up tomorrow morning. If you change your mind and would rather stay here instead, you can inform the doctor and he’ll arrange something,” his _fath_ \- tutor instructed.

“Is every one of you in _this_?” Izuku’s mouth blurted out without his brain’s command.

His tutor’s flat stare was his answer.

“Right. Sorry. Stupid question,” Izuku mumbled.

“Anything else you want to ask before I take my leave?”

A lot. Too much. But nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow, “None for now.”

His tutor nodded and walked to the door. He stopped and turned to say, “Izuku, think about this very carefully.”

“I will,” Izuku nodded.

“... Good night, Izuku.”

“Good night... ,” Izuku replied then hesitated. The man walked out and the door closed behind him before Izuku could decide if he should use [ _father_ ] or [ _sensei_ ].

“... Well alright, let’s do this,” Izuku picked up the pen and blank special-journal prepared for him. His hand was itching to write all the things he learned today.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

“Izukuuuu!”

Izuku’s body unconsciously tensed when his mom hugged him. He tried his best to relax and hugged back. “Mmmh, hi mom.”

“How are you feeling? Anything hurting? Do you have problem sleeping?” Mom released him to worriedly inspect his condition.

“Uh-”

“It’s my bad,” his tutor interrupted, “I gave him a blank journal.”

“Oh, Hisashi,” his mom sighed but didn’t pursue the matter. Half-correctly guessing that Izuku spent the night furiously detailing the utilities, pros and cons of his [ _Quirk_ ].

“Alright, let’s go home,” she smiled and he echoed it.

* * *

* * *

(Morning - School Day)

“I’ll be going, mom!” Her Izuku exclaimed after he finished hugging her.

“Have a safe trip!” Inko waved with a smile on her face. She was worried about the two of them meeting, but it seemed like she worried for nothing. They got along just fine and Izuku even picked up Hisashi’s habit of randomly hugging her! ‘That’s just so cute,’ Inko melted.

* * *

“There’s an elephant in the room,’ Izuku slowly stated. It was shrunk down to soccer-ball sized and was sleeping on top of his desk in all its full green glory completed with a red bowtie.

Obviously if he thought that school would be less confusing since he’s now _in-the-know_ , he’s _wrong_.

“There’s always an elephant in the room. You just can see and we can say it now,” Luna smiled like she believed that everything was finally right with this world. Was it? And was this particularly green elephant was truly always here or was it a metaphorical sentence. He could never tell with Luna.

“She made it for you as a present,” Tsuna informed.

“T-thank you, Luna,” Izuku delivered with hesitation coloring the sentence. ‘It’s very _thoughtful_ of her? Present means that it’s for me right? Errr, what should I do with it?’ He gingerly approached his desk and the elephant opened one of its eyes to peer at him. It’s the darkest black he had ever seen. The kind of color that absorbed all light and then some more.

Izuku closed his eyes to blink and when he opened it, the soul-sucking Christmas-themed elephant was gone, “. . . . . . . . . . ?”

“Magical creatures tend to do that. You need to constantly keep an eye on them or they’ll suddenly disappear,” Luna let out a disappointed sigh.

If Izuku’s brain was an office, half the worker would be screaming and scrambling for causes and solutions like stock market officers facing stock-market meltdown. The other half would be slowly knocking their head on their table, [I give up _*thud*_ I don’t care _*thud*_ nothing ever make sense anyway _*thud*_ ]

* * *

(Afternoon Battle Training Class)

There were stars on Izuku’s eyes as he watched his classmate’s battle. No more hiding, no more holding back, what he saw right now was as cool as any Hero fight!

He had always admired the aesthetic of Yamamoto’s swordsmanship when he wasn’t too busy trying to not get stabbed/slashed. A very rare occasion before and probably could be counted with just one hand. Now that he’s allowed to wait and watch on the sidelines, he had a new-found appreciation for Yamamoto’s skill and the way he used his Flame in combat.

His sword was enveloped in a constant stream of Rain Flames and Izuku solved the [ _what paralytic poison did Yamamoto coated his blade with?_ ] mystery. On top of the blade, Yamamoto also created a Rain Flame field surrounding him. Anyone who got into the range would feel the Tranquility effect.

Izuku was both anticipating and dreading his next battle with Yamamoto. He would need to find a way to keep his distance and deliver a strong long ranged attack. Like the one Gokudera was doing.

If Yamamoto was especially deadly if you got within his blade’s range, Gokudera was the complete opposite as he was adamant about keeping his distance then taking you out with his arsenal of long ranged attacks.

Five of his boxes floated around him, _Izuku seriously needed to figure out how Flames floated objects_ , and they shot out different combination of Flames, each with their own purpose. The rest of the boxes hanging from his waist were apparently backups that could swap place with the floating boxes.

Close Range vs. Long Range. Blue vs. (Mainly) Red. A game of tag if the chaser was armed with a smile and a deadly blade, and the runner wouldn’t hesitate to shoot you down and created huge explosions by sacrificing his boxes when necessary.

_So. Cool._

Izuku leaned forward as far as he could without crossing the boundary.

**_BEEEEEP_ **

Time’s up and Yamamoto said, “Good game!” with his usual cheer while Gokudera scowled, “I swear I will beat you one day.”

“Hahaha, it’s good to dream!” Yamamoto replied and Izuku couldn’t tell if it’s an intentional insult or just Yamamoto being his happy-go-lucky self.

“Alright, last,” Izuku stood up brimming with anticipation. Only him and Tsuna left, he’s looking forward to seeing what Tsuna could do, ~~and hopefully survived the ordeal with minimal bodily harm~~.

 “Midoriya, stay there,” the instructor ordered.

“Eh?” Izuku blinked confusedly.

“You’re here today to familiarize yourself with our Flames and capabilities,” Tsuna explained, “Just stay and watch okay?” He gave a placating smile then walked into the center of the training field.

“Monkey, sit down,” Kurokawa ordered and Izuku complied due to the lack of options.

“S-sorry about t-this!” Jacuzzi walked up to him with scared-mouse expression and a rope in his hand, “I-it’s for your own good!”

“Eh? Eeeh?!”

 

Izuku realized the rope’s function 5 seconds into Sky-sama’s battle with the instructor. His brain knew that it’s just an organized battle, that their instructor was experienced and Sky-sama wasn’t in real danger. However, his Flame, and consequently his heart, missed the memo.

His heart desperately wanted to something really stupid, namely broke out of this rope binding him then rushed to the field and _help_ Sky-sama. Stupid. Times two. First was the obvious reason of interrupting a class session. Second was because even if Izuku wanted to help, his eyes could barely keep up with the high-speed battle. If he went in, he’ll be knocked out in a second then he’ll be a literal dead weight.

He wriggled against his bindings, as he pushed down the stupid part of his brain and promoted the intellectual-rational part. Sky-sama said [ _stay and watch_ ], he’ll do just that.

* * *

“That was!!!” Izuku waved his hand as he couldn’t find the appropriate adjective to describe what he saw, “Awesome! So cool! All-Might-y! Can I get your autograph, Sky-sama?”

Izuku ignored Gokudera’s indignant noises.

“Thank you, and sure if you want one. Though, call me Tsuna please.”

Now Izuku knew what Gokudera felt every time Tsuna asked that particular request. It’s _hard_. He’s _Sky-sama_ , it felt wrong to not give him the level of respect he deserved.

“ _T-Tsuna-sama_ ,” Izuku compromised like how Gokudera did when pressured.

“Well... Okay,” Sky-sama helplessly smiled.

* * *

_‘Disappointment requires expectation,’ Tsuna mussed, “But you can still feel disappointed even if your expectation is met... No, that’s not quite right. I just have more expectation than I want to acknowledge.’_

_How resistant was someone to the influence/effect of other people’s Dying Will was determined by the strength, purity and control of their own Dying Will. These days, Tsuna could break a strong Mist Illusion in a fraction of a second. Izuku had a high-purity Flame, but it’s weak and his control over it was even weaker._

_Full-force Sky Flame from 50m distance max?_

_Midoriya Izuku had no chance whatsoever to resist Harmony’s influence._

_Which was exactly the point._

_‘I gain an Element but lost a friend.’ Tsuna closed his eyes, ‘Was it an equal trade? Yes? No? But I cannot, not do it. I’m not going to let anyone take my Elements away from me.’_

_~~Not even themselves.~~ _

_**~~Never again~~ ** ~~.~~ _

* * *

(Specialized Study Hour)

“Hardening is a classic. Since it’s easier to use for an extended period of time. The con, it would bring extra scrutiny since you’ll be a piece of work. Extra toe-joined late bloomer with randomly mutated Quirk.

Fire-breathing like your sire is rather weak since it wouldn’t even be your Flame to begin with. You’ll run the risk of suddenly becoming Quirkless if the fire generating device broke down. It also didn’t suit your Guardian-Hero image since it’ll remind people of Endeavor.” His counselor laid down the options for the ability Izuku’s going to claim as his [ _Quirk_ ].

“How about telekinesis? Gokudera can float his boxes so I can use my Lightning Flames to... _electromagnetically_ (?) attract objects, right?” Izuku found out that this option had the most potential.

“Not electromagnetically since Lightning Flame isn’t electricity, but you can control specially made objects in mid-air, yes. The problem is that your body can’t produce enough Flame to use that move frequently and in rapid succession.”

“I might improve with time?” Izuku hopefully suggested.

“Flames are strongly tied to genetics. Your sire wasn’t strong Flame-wise.” His counselor never bothered with sugar-coating. “You will learn how to harness it properly and use it efficiently, but unlike Quirks, Flame Capacity doesn’t grow with use.”

“Oh...,” Izuku’s shoulder dropped.

“Still, it is a valid idea. We’ll consider other options but if none suits you, we can choose this.”

“Oh...!” Izuku brightened, “Alright!”

* * *

(Several Days Later)

(Midoriya Household)

“Mom, look!” Izuku excitedly asked as he placed a small dice-sized green cube on the table then took a few steps back.

Inko waited with bated breath as a few seconds passed with nothing happening, then the cube started glowing and slowly rose from the table and wobblingly tried to make its way to Izuku’s waiting hand. It failed midway and Izuku had to reach forward to grab it before it made contact with the floor.

“Whoops,” Izuku smiled at her and she tried really hard to be as excited as she could while burying her disappointment with herself. Like the cube, she failed and ended up crying instead.

“Izukuuuu, c-congratulations on getting your Quirk!” She exclaimed while hugging him tightly, ‘I’m so sorry you ended up inheriting a variation of my Quirk instead of your father’s more useful one.’

“Mmmmh! Thank you, mom!” Her Izuku sounded happy and she refrained herself from hugging him even tighter, “It’s awesome! Sensei believes that it have a lot of potential!”

She loosened-up her hold to look at him clearly, “Really?”

“Yes!”

“That’s great, Izuku!” She couldn’t keep her relief from coloring her words.

“Sensei also said that I can take a day off to register my Quirk!”

Inko gasped, _Quirk Registration_ , of course!

“I’ll schedule it! My, what’s the number again,” Inko brisk-walked to their telephone.

 

Izuku silently watched as his mom walked away, “... I fail again... I did it at school though...” He dejectedly said in low voice.

“What was your motivation when you did that?” his tutor asked in equally low voice.

“I want to show her my [ _Quirk_ ]?” Izuku considered, “That’s not strong enough as motivation is it...”

“Always remember that it’s called _Dying Will_. Showing-off isn’t imperative to your survival, resulting in weaker motivation thus lower purity. In the future, refrain from showing-off unless it’s absolutely necessary. And in case of absolute necessity,” his tutor extended his right hand, palm-up in [ _give it to me_ ] gesture.

Izuku gave him the gemstone. Almost immediately, the gemstone glowed and floated straight up. It stayed still for a second, flew around them a few times in high-speed then stopped in front of Izuku.

“I’m showing you how it’s done because if you didn’t learn how to do it properly, you’ll die. You’re mine and Inko’s son, I really don’t want you to die. I’ll protect you with my Dying Will.” He declared and Izuku was so surprised, he almost didn’t catch the gemstone as it fell.

“Think you can manage to come out with stronger resolve at the Quirk Registration Office?” He asked and Izuku needed a second for his brain to reboot.

“Y-yes!”

That was the first time he ever heard this person saying/implying that he actually cared about Izuku beyond completing his task as Home Tutor.

There’s no way to fake resolve, you just have to strongly felt it. Of course, he might be lying about his resolve, but Izuku would like to think he didn’t. They’re practically strangers but if given the chance, Izuku thought he would like to be able to naturally call this person _father_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About: In Fic Flames Clarifications (slightly different from the cannon one)
> 
> So the 3 things that determine the strength of a Flame User (Flame-wise) are;  
> \- Strength (Flame Output)  
> The measurement of Flames can your body produce and withstand. It's genetic/physical limitation.
> 
> \- Purity (Flame's Unique Characteristic)  
> The measurement of your determination. Higher determination = higher purity = the more characteristic of the Flame is drawn. It's mindset/mental limitation.  
> Example: Rain Flame Characteristic is Tranquility. Low-purity Rain Flame will make you sligtly sleepy while high-purity one will knock you out instantly.
> 
> \- Control (Flame Control&Efficiency)  
> The measurement of how much you can achieve using the smallest amount of Flames as possible. How well can you use your Flames. It's a learned skill.  
> Example: Hayato need perfect control over his Flames to perfectly separate them (preventing each Flames' Characteristics from intervering with one another) and use them individually.
> 
> ~~Run away from people wanting to stab me for not making Izuku OP Flame-wise~~
> 
> About: Elements and Guardians  
> Elements - (As Kaister wonderfully describe) Are Flame Users that fall under a certain Sky's influence.  
> Guardians - Elements who form a bond with a certain Sky
> 
>  
> 
> ps: If you find anything weird/questionable like missing parts or incomplete sentence, please tell me, thank you :')


	5. We never travel in time, Fix up the sadness, You lost your secret rabbit, Guardian around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags are getting scarier @_@);

(Time: Tsuna 5 Years Old)

Kyoya was in a bad mood as his Namimori was forcefully rearranged by outsiders. Some buildings were torn down while other got upgraded. Some families were reallocated to another Flame Community while the school got new teachers and the hospital got new doctors.

Biting them didn’t work since they have guards who were stronger than him and his parents turned a deaf ear to his order/request to drive them out.

“We are Namimori’s Protector, but we’re not it’s Master. Namimori was built by the founder of Vongola, they have the right to rearrange this place as they pleased.” His mother explained while the ikebana scissor in her hand made a crisp clipping sound as she cut-off the stem of an orange tulip and arranged it. “I’m sorry for the circumstances, but this is a great joy for all of us here… Especially for you.”

Kyoya frowned, “I don’t want a Sky.” He’ll bite anyone who dared to try and bind him.

“I never wanted a husband either. But here I am and here you are.” _Clip_ , she arranged the purple iris on the side of the tulip. The symbolism was glaringly obvious today.

“ _I don’t_ ,” Kyoya repeated with more force. Facing his mother’s silence, he pressed the other topic, “What circumstances? What did that orange herbivore do to get exiled all the way here from Italy?”

“Nothing,” she picked up another orange tulip, “He did nothing wrong at all.”

 _Clip_.

* * *

Kyoya was observing the incoming car from afar. 3 months after the first day his Namimori was disturbed, the culprit was finally here. Kyoya fully intended to hold the orange herbivore accountable for disturbing the peace. No matter what the carnivore said, a Community driving out a member for no reason was impossible.

The car stopped in front of one of the newbuild houses, and the driver, a suited baldie, came out to open the passenger door. First came out a young adult female with chocolate brown hair. She’s a Latent herbivore. Next was a pre-schooler carbon-copy of the female herbivore, he came out of the car and directly turned his head to Kyoya’s direction.

He met Kyoya’s eyes and offered a small smile that did not reach his eyes. A second later he turned away and followed the female herbivore into the house.

“… Interesting,” some of Kyoya’s annoyance was replaced with interest.

There’s two other families who accompanied the baby carnivore’s journey here. Kyoya walked away to hunt them down.

* * *

One was a female Mist. It didn’t even take a minute to figure out that she’s not entirely in touch with reality even by Mist’s standard.

The other was a unique species. Kyoya didn’t know it’s possible to have 5 Flames.

‘Hmmm,’ Kyoya was thoughtful.

At any rate, Namimori’s disturbances might not be the baby carnivore’s fault, at least not entirely, but Kyoya would still hold him responsible for some.

* * *

* * *

(4 Months from Last Chapter)

(March)

For once in 5 years, Izuku wasn’t walking to school with Gokudera and Tsuna-sama. It was Izuku’s last day of school yet they treated it like it’s his first under Izuku’s first and last request to Midoriya Hisashi, his _father_.

“Three. Two. One,” his father counted down as he held the camera vertically, capturing him and his mom standing in front of the school with a smile on their face.  His father hated to be photographed, but this way they could at least have a memory of him as the person holding the camera.

“Good morning,” Tsuna-sama greeted as he arrived with Gokudera, “Are you taking pictures? Do you want me to hold the camera for you?”

In another time, Izuku would have noted that Gokudera didn’t make the same protesting noises he made every time Tsuna-sama offered to do something that _he_ could do instead. Right now though, he’s concentrating on his father’s reaction. [ _Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_ ].

“... Then sorry to trouble you, Sawada-sama,” his father gave the camera and his Izuku could hear his mom’s gasp.

“It’s fine. Smile-,” Tsuna-sama cued after the three of them got into position.

 _Click_.

 

“Tsuna-sama, _thank you_ ,” Izuku was deeply grateful. His mom was still staring at the picture, their first _family_ picture, that their digital camera showed. Her eyes were increasingly watery and his father was holding her gently.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tsuna-sama smiled, “We’ll be going first,” he excused.

“Yes,” Izuku nodded. He still had some time before the school bell rang.

 

Hayato silently followed his Sky. After 6 years of watching his Sky closely, Hayato could tell when he’s concealing a strong emotion.

He could guess why...

His own father was a useless man but Sky-sama’s ... the f- word couldn’t even begin to apply unless it’s the other, more derogatory, f-word.

“Sky-sama,” Hayato paused as his Sky’s eyes met his, “ _Tsuna_ -sama,” he amended, “I will always, _always_ follow you,” he promised.

The smile he got in return was painfully beautiful.

“ _Thank you_ , Hayato.” Hayato could hear sincerity in his voice. To be wanted was an extremely pleasant feeling, which made it a shame that Hayato couldn’t feel it without feeling guilty.

* * *

* * *

_Is it better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?_

“You really can’t stay?” Inko half-asked half-begged when they arrived back at their apartment.

“I’m sorry,” Hisashi apologized, “You have my number, call me. I won’t be able to answer every time, but I promise I will if I can.”

Inko clutched her own hand. She wanted more than just talking over the phone. She wanted him to stay and for them to keep being a whole family. She wanted but she knew her wish wouldn’t come true, just like it didn’t come true all those years ago. “Will I… see you again?”

“I will come back here once a year. Twice if I can.” This person always talked in level tone and he barely showed his emotions, but his hands that were holding her was gentle and warm. You couldn’t choose who you love, but if given the chance, Inko would choose this person again and again.

“Take care,” Inko tried to smile.

“I will, you too,” he wiped her tears with his thumb.

They stood in silence for a while before he dragged his suitcase out.

“Ittekimasu.” _I’m leaving, and I will come back._

“Itterasshai.” _Go and come back_

* * *

* * *

(March)

(2 Days later)

(Spring Vacation)

(Morning)

(Gokudera’s Room)

“So, what are you doing here?” Gokudera had his usual [ _why-don’t-you-get-lost-already?_ ] expression on his face.

“...,” Izuku stared at the wall. Watching dry paint was surprisingly interesting when the other option was to admit something incredibly uncomfortable.

Gokudera clicked his tongue and made a move to leave.

“Wait, where are you going?” Izuku pushed himself to standing position.

“Sky-sama’s house,” he said as he opened the door and halting piano notes could be heard.

“I’m going to!” Izuku took Gokudera’s lack of verbal reply as a pass to follow him.

On the living room, Lavina-san was sitting in front of her grand piano with a partially filled music sheet and a pen lying on the music stand. Her hands stopped when Gokudera walked towards her, “Mother I’m going to Sky-sama’s house,” he politely reported.

Lavina-san smiled, “Yes, have a good time. You too, Izuku.”

Gokudera nodded and Izuku followed him after replying, “Thank you. Excuse me.”

* * *

(Sawada House)

Izuku slumped bonelessly on the comfortable couch. Appreciating the way Tsuna-sama’s Flame soothed his own frazzled ones.

You didn’t appreciate things until they're gone and Izuku severely underestimated the effect of his father’s absence. He thought, at the most, everything would just go back to the situation 4 months ago, with just him and his mother living like they always had for 10 years.

He’s wrong.

And it’s not the loss of tutor figure and conversation partner that hurts Izuku the most, it’s the loss of a Flame source in their apartment that he could use as a distraction, and without distraction, the _wrongness_ slowly got louder, more persistent, more distracting.

 As the result, he couldn’t stay with his mom for longer than an hour before he needed to walk away.

“Let’s go out and play,” Tsuna-sama suggested and Izuku immediately agreed, eager to put the tiring and complicated matter behind for a few hours.

* * *

(Noon)

Izuku should’ve suspected something like this would happen the moment Yamamoto stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes while holding a baseball. A baseball that’s glowing with Rain Flame.

No, he should’ve suspected when they took the player distribution process so heatedly and seriously, Izuku swore they’re just seconds away from ditching the baseball game and _playing_ a fighting _game_ instead.

No seriously, he should’ve suspected when he realized that they’re going to play baseball at the school’s indoor court and a _teacher_ would be _supervising_.

Hindsight was 50/50, he should’ve known that school break was never an excuse to stop training, and now that he was in-the-know, they wouldn’t hesitate to drag him to play the game, Flame User Style.

Time slowed down, was it because Yamamoto’s Rain Flame or because Izuku’s knew he it’s Certain Death if he couldn’t activate his Lightning Flame, and activate it _fast_ , to Harden his catcher’s mitt before that _fastball_ [ _who could put a bullet into shame_ ] bore through it and he’ll die… Death via baseball ball….

‘No!’ **_crackle_**. **_Bam_**!

“Strike One!” The teacher/umpire declared.

Izuku internally whimpered as he shakily tossed the ball back to Yamamoto and he swiftly re-readied his stance ignoring Izuku’s pleading scared rabbit stare.

“* _whistle_ * Okay, let’s try this,” the batter, Hikaru’s body glowed sunshine yellow.

At this point, Izuku was too far gone to feel unethical about praying for the opposite team’s success.

* * *

(Afternoon)

(Sawada House)

Izuku slumped bonelessly on the comfortable couch. Yamamoto, now back to his ever-smiling self, was cheerfully discussing/debating the game with Gokudera.

“If the ball didn’t disintegrate, we would have 2 more runs!”

Izuku shuddered. Glad it did else he would’ve lost a hand trying to catch and throw concentrated Storm Flames.

“Haha, even if it didn’t, Tsuna was ready.”

Tsuna-sama’s uncanny ability to _know_ was godsent when he used them to help/understand you. Not so much when he used it against you. Even with 3 more players on their team to balance the odds, they still lost in the end.

Gokudera let out some mean sounding words in Italian.

“We can play again tomorrow if you’re so unhappy about the result,” Yamamoto suggested and Izuku despaired when Gokudera accepted.

“Bring it!”

‘School please start already before I die from [ _Extreme!!!_ ] sport!’ Izuku soundlessly sobbed.

Izuku felt, not heard when Tsuna-sama walked into the living room. He looked up and saw that even wet Tsuna-sama’s hair was still fluffy, how’s that possible…?

“Sorry for the wait,” he apologized, “The bathroom’s empty, whose next?”

‘Not me,’ Izuku smothered his face into the couch. He’s not moving. He’s in the process of becoming one with the couch.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

“Izuku, wake up.”

Someone, that’s not his mom, was calling him. It felt like an important piece of fact, but Izuku the bed was very comfortable…

“Five minutes,” he mumbled.

“ _Five minutes_ ,” someone repeated with a vengeance, “Leave this to me Sky-sama!”

“Won’t he stay asleep forever if it’s left to you?” Another voice cheerfully asked.

‘Mmmh… Sky-sama…? .  .  . !!!’ Izuku abruptly woke up.

Right. This wasn’t his room. After the vicious rounds of card games, where Izuku re-discover the meaning of poker face, Tsuna-sama proposed a sleep-over. The last thing Izuku remembered was a pillow hitting his face then he’s out.

“Good morning Izuku,” Tsuna-sama smiled, “Mom make breakfast.’

Gokudera’s eyes said that if he didn’t get up now and appreciate Sawada-sama’s cooking, he’ll make him regret it.

“Y-yes!” Izuku scrambled out of the bed, “Thank you very much!”

* * *

“Thank you, Nana-san,” Yamamoto cheerfully said to Tsuna-sama’s mother.

“Thank you for having us Sawada-sama,” Gokudera followed in a politer manner.

“You’re welcome! And call me Nana,” she smiled brightly and Izuku found out where Tsuna-sama got his [ _call-me-Tsuna_ ] habit from.

Predictably Gokudera stutteringly refused, citing politeness and status and whatnot.

After the two said their goodbye to Tsuna-sama, Tsuna-sama gestured Izuku to follow him to his room.

“This is for you,” Tsuna-sama picked up a necklace box, and opened it, revealing a circular orange-pendant hanging from a thin silver chain.

“Uh,” Izuku hesitated.

“It’s a modified version of Battery Boxes.”

“Flame Battery Boxes? A type devices that stores Flames for later use,” Izuku recited.

“Yes, that one. Try to channel a little Flame into it.”

Izuku dutifully picked up the pendant. Flame Channeling was always difficult for him unless he’s in a life-death situation.

“Just a spark will do,” Tsuna-sama informed.

Izuku nodded, ‘I can’t fail _Tsuna-sama_ ,’ he said to himself and spark appeared. What happened next shocked him, instead of absorbing his Flame, the pendant released Sky Flame. Tsuna-sama’s Sky Flame.  

‘Oh, so that what he meant by [ _modified version_ ],’ Izuku thought with wide-eyes, ‘But why is he giving this to m- Oh… oh, he knew didn’t he?’

“It’s designed to release my Flame when receiving other Flames. If the content ran out, come to me, I’ll refill it. Izuku,” Tsuna-sama looked at him, his eyes were glowing orange, “You can do it.”

_I can do it._

Izuku’s eyes were watery, “Thank you, Tsuna-sama.”

* * *

The first time Inko noticed her son clutching his chest with his left hand, she didn’t think much about it since he stopped after a few seconds and didn’t look like he’s in pain. The third time he did it within this hour, she had to ask, “Are you alright Izuku?”

“Yes?” Izuku looked confused at her question.

“You keep doing that,” she clutched her chest, mimicked the gesture.

“Oh! This,” Izuku’s hand moved under his shirt and took out a pendant.

She blinked. It’s good that he’s not in pain but, “Where did you get that from?”

“Tsuna-sama gave it to me,” he explained.

“That’s very nice of him?’ Inko wondered if she should ask the [ _why_ ].

“Yes!” Izuku gripped the pendant and shot her a wide smile.

Inko decided to let it go. A pendant was harmless enough and as long as Izuku was happy about it, everything’s alright.

* * *

* * *

(2 Year and 1 Month Later)

(Time: Izuku 12 Years Old)

(April)

(Middle School - Second Year)

Izuku lived a good life… Seriously he had lived a good life so ground, please open-up so he could jump into the hole and be gone forever.

Two words. _Super Moves_.

They looked cool TV as hell on TV, but when it’s time for Izuku to come out and, more importantly, used one…

“F-Five Petal Shield!” Izuku shouted as loud as he (mentally) could while his face was burning red.

The shielding move worked but Izuku couldn’t tell if it worked because of his Lightning Flame or because his opponent was startled and proceeded to burst out laughing.

**_BEEEEP_ **

“Both of you, _out_ ,” their battle instructor was entirely unimpressed.

Hikaru was too busy laughing to move while Izuku covered his face with both of his hands while crying internally.

Izuku got it, really.

Heroes’ line of work was heavily involved with the media and Super Moves were important if he wanted to have a good fan-base. Super Moves were _cool_ and saying them out loud with the Hero was one of his favorite part of watching Hero vs. Villain Fight.

He got it, but it didn’t make it not!stupid.

Giving your opponent clues about what you’re going to do next was _stupid_ and one-way-ticket to Certain Death. Granted, most top Heroes knows _when_ to use these Super Moves as to not jeopardise their winning chance…

Still didn’t make it any less embarrassing for him to _practice_ in front of his _classmates_.

* * *

Flame sensing was a major headache and heartache when he’s trying to spend quality time with his mom, on the other hand, it was really useful for walking home with both hand completely covering your face. All he needed to do was to follow the one and only Sky-Flame in this place, Tsuna-sama., from behind.

“!” Tsuna-sama suddenly stopped and Izuku instantly forgot his embarrassment in favor of critically surveying his surroundings. Seeing nothing special, he half-whispered, “Tsuna-sama?”

Sometime Villains had a concept of Quirkless == Defenseless and thought that this community was an easy target. They’re horribly wrong, most were swiftly beaten and captured by the patrols. Though if one managed to get this deep into their territory, then they must be really lucky or really dangerous.

“It’s him,” Tsuna-sama emotionlessly said in a deeper voice than normal. His expression was serious and his eyes were burning orange.

Izuku’s breath was caught, he never saw Tsuna-sama like this before.

Gokudera growled, “What is he doing here?” The words were ladened with hatred.

Izuku thought that whoever that [ _he_ ] was, he’s not a good news.

“Hayato, turn around and take Izuku with you,” Tsuna-sama ordered.

“Sk- _Tsuna_ - _sama_ , I’m not leaving you,” Gokudera heatedly replied.

“It’s fine. He’s most likely just here to check up on me. I don’t want him to see you, any of you and get ideas. _Please_ ,” Tsuna-sama’s [ _please_ ] was backed up with Sky Flame. It’s not a plea, it’s a final order.

Gokudera’s dilemma was clear to see, but he sharply nodded, “I’ll warn the others to stay away too.”

“Thank you, Hayato,” Tsuna-sama gave a half-nod then walked forward with even steady steps.

* * *

(Gokudera’s Apartment)

Once they reached a safe area, Izuku dared himself to ask, “What happen? Who is he?”

“Head of CEDEF, Vongola’s External Advisor... And Sky-sama’s _biological_ _father_ ,” Gokudera spat out the last two words like it’s the most disgusting thing he ever said.

“Biological father? Then why...,” Why the caution? Why the hatred? What happened?

Gokudera’s Flames flared for a fraction of a second before he tightly controlled it, making Izuku almost unable to sense him.

“... There were 20 of us,” Gokudera’s face was filled with pain.

Izuku silently waited for him to continue.

“Sky-sama... He chose us and we swore to follow him,” Gokudera’s eyes had a faraway look, “From the original 20, there’s only 2 whose allowed to follow Sky-sama here. Me and that Witch. Because we’re _defective_ ,” he barked, “That’s the first time in my life I’m _thankful_ to be called _defective_.”

There’s tightness in Izuku’s chest.

“You remember this,” Gokudera’s eyes sharpened and looked at him right in the eye, “We’re Sky-sama, Sawada Tsunayoshi’s Elements. We live for him, die for him, we _do not_ leave him for _another Sky_.”

He said it so seriously, so heatedly with so much passion and a darker hatred that Izuku was sure those words were the one Gokudera want to, _need to_ say to those people who were not here.

Nevertheless, Izuku nodded with all the sincerity inside his heart.

Nobody ever explicitly told him, and he directly asked either, but he’s not stupid. What they told him was enough for him to infer that 6 years ago, at the park, Tsuna-sama was there to _judge_ him. Had Tsuna-sama said _no_ , Izuku would still be there, in Musutafu, getting bullied every day for daring to dream about becoming a Hero.

“We should do something,” Izuku expressed.

Gokudera’s face was that of a person who desperately wanted to but didn’t know how.

Rashly acting without knowing the full-picture was dangerous, but now that Izuku had an idea of what’s going on, he’s not going to stay still.

What kind of Hero he would be if he wouldn’t act to save his important person.

* * *

_Some returns were greatly wanted and anticipated. Others... Not so much..._

“Tsu-kun you’re home,” Nana said in smaller voice than usual but no less cheery, “Guess what? Your papa is home right now!” She smiled excitedly but he knew it’s her way of warning him.

She did love that person, very deeply and very much. But Tsuna’s her _son_. If she had to chose, she would choose Tsuna simply because her son needed her help more than her husband.

Tsuna exhaled and pulled his lips into a neutral smile, any weakness he showed was that person’s ammunition.

“Tuna-fish you’re home early!” The man grinned from his leisure position on the sofa. Around him were empty sake bottles.

This person was a Sky stronger than him and with Vongola Intuition running in his vein, honesty was the best policy.

“School’s over,” Tsuna replied.

“Ah, school~ That reminds me of the good times! Parties! Girls! But of course you’re the only one for me Nana ❤” He flirted and Nana giggled.

“You’re the only one for me too dear!”

Didn’t look like he’s going to get to the point anytime near soon.

“I’m taking a shower,” Tsuna informed and walked away from their living room.

“Dinner will be ready in a half-an-hour!” Nana cheerfully replied then busied herself in the kitchen.

* * *

“Pwah! That taste good!” that man praised as he picked up the bottle of sake to refill his glass then he offered it to Tsuna.

“I’m underage,” Tsuna declined.

“Haaah~ Living too seriously is no good! You gotta have fun when you can have fun!”

“Thank you for the advice.”

“What would you do if you went into a party like that? My son as a wallflower, that’s so sad,” he said dramatically. “Speaking of party, Vongola will hold a really big one at the end of this month!”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! Federico will inherit the mantle of Vongola Boss!”

Ah, so _that_ ’s why he’s here. To sound him out.

“Congratulations.  I’m busy with school, so please convey my regards.”

[ _I have no intention of inheriting the mantle or hindering the accession_ ]

“I will! Study hard alright? The future of Japan depends on you!”

[ _Vongola’s Japan Branch is for you to manage, so don’t interfere with the Main Family’s affairs_ ]

“I understand.”

[ _I won’t_ ]

* * *

(Evening)

Tsuna lied on his bed with forearm covering his eyes and his mind running.

He had no intention of interfering with Famiglia’s affair... But that didn’t mean the next head won’t interfere with Namimori.

Power wasn’t something that he wanted, but he needed it. _Badly_. Enough power so he won’t have to worry about his Elements all the time.

Hyper Intuition told him a lot, too much sometimes, but it couldn’t make his decision for him. What cost was too high. What sacrifice was unacceptable. Where’s the line he shouldn’t cross. He had to decide all of it by himself.

[ _He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster_ ]

How many steps into the darkness did he have left before he became the very thing he tried to protect his Elements against?

‘!’ Tsuna sensed someone approaching, ‘This Flame...,’ he wanted to groan, ‘ _Kyoya_. _Of course_.’

Kyoya was the definition of Classical Cloud. He hated to be bound and didn’t appreciate being told what to do. Tsuna supposed he should be thankful that Kyoya even waited this long to approach him, but he had hoped Kyoya would be willing to listen just once because even though Kyoya’s not his Element, Tsuna still considered him as one of his own.

Tsuna opened his bedroom’s window before Kyoya brute-forced himself into the room.

[ _What are you doing here?_ ] Tsuna wanted to rhetorically say, instead he sighed, “Kidnapping, Kyoya?”

“Since you already know, then move,” Kyoya retorted.

“You’re not playing fair,” Tsuna slipped on his spare shoes and hauled himself out of his bedroom, via his window, because he knew if he refused Kyoya would definitely fight him right-here-right-now and that would attract unwanted attention.

“Baby carnivore, _you_ , of all people, have no right to accuse others of not playing fair.” Kyoya had always been able to see through him even when he tried to put up an act.

“ _Fair_ enough,” Tsuna accepted as he was running through the night, still clad in his pajamas, following the Cloud to somewhere _safer_ than his house, most likely to Kyoya’s house.

 

Tsuna’s eyes widened as he’s close enough to Kyoya’s house to pick up the multitudes of Flame Signatures from inside the house.

‘ _Hayato. Luna. Takeshi. Kyoko. Ryohei onii-san,_ ’ He continued to categorize and found that _everyone_ was there.

‘Really something like this...,’ [ _Just Tsuna_ ]’s eyes softened. The worry and fear that plagued him were melted down into warmth, ‘Something like this, was it your idea Izuku?’

 ~~For several seconds [ _Just Tsuna_ ] allowed himself to conveniently forget that fact that he actively manipulated his Elements into liking [ _Sky-sama_ ]~~.

‘It’s nice to have friends,’ [ _Just Tsuna_ ] wistfully thought.

 

Once they reached Kyoya’s house’s gate, Tsuna plastered a neutral expression on his face. His Elements were worried, he needed to reassure them first.

* * *

Kyoya considered his job done after he delivered/dumped the baby carnivore into his living room where the inconsolable small animals and herbivores gathered. He watched the spectacle for a few seconds then left before his impulse to bite them for crowding and being noisy overcame him. He’ll bite them for disturbing peace _tomorrow_.

_Kyoya didn’t need a Sky, but it’s nice to have a baby lion who took a good care of the other animals so he could run freely without needing to corral them every so often._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder if any of you ever went in, read and thought, "Huh it wasn't as dark as the tags implied?"
> 
> Or the reverse? "Vein definitely should've put xxx in tags"


	6. Live your story, Faith, hope and glory, Hold to the truth in your heart

Iemitsu’s visit to Namimori wasn’t just to remind his son about his place, he’s also here to investigate. Enrico’s lost his mobility in a car accident while Massimo lost both of his eyes when a malfunction caused his box weapon to explode.

Accidents were never just accidents. Light of suspicion was cast on multiple individuals and parties, yet no definitive evidence was found.

It’s highly unlikely for Tsuna to have a hand in those accidents since all the staffs here monitored and reported back his actions periodically to the main family. Still, [ _trust is good, control is better_ ].

Iemitsu stayed for a few days to check the place and make sure everything was in place before writing a message and silently left this place just before dawn.

* * *

_Tuna-fish you have so many pretty boys hanging off you, don’t be such a prude and pick one, or six, already!_

_Ps: Remember to stay safe!_

“…,” Tsuna was grateful that Sky Flame’s real-flame like property meant that he could hold the card in his hand and watched it burn down to ashes.

* * *

* * *

(9 Months from Last Chapter)

(January)

(Yuuei’s Staff Room)

Aizawa Shota was relegated from Yuuei’s teacher to paperwork staff as he _lost_ his Quirk due to a Villain attack that forced the doctors to perform corneal transplants to save his eyes. They said his Quirk Factor would work to give his Quirk back, _eventually_.

So here he was, sorting through Yuuei’s application forms, with an indefinitely suspended Pro-Hero License. He’s not happy but at least he’s not jobless and living off injury insurance money somewhere on a remote hospital room. Nobody said that Hero works weren’t dangerous.

‘Laser focusing belt?’ He placed the form aside for Power Loader to judge later. Support items were tricky. Not allowing them for Quirk Holder who really need them to use their Quirk wasn’t fair, yet if the items were too advance/useful, it’ll be unfair for the rest of the bare-handed candidates.

‘Minor Water Quirk, pass. Electricity Quirk with barely passing grades, pass. Telekinesis Quirk that only works on emerald gemstone?’ It’s nothing special if the support item column wasn’t filled with a list of items that altogether would make a complete costume.

[ _Please refer to this link for more information: xxxx_ ] was written at the very end.

 ‘… a scam?’ Shota considered for a few seconds before deciding that he could spare time to check it. No patrol schedule left a huge chunk of his hours empty.

He immediately understood what’s going on once he typed in the link and got redirected to a famous company’s website. _The_ famous company’s Japanese website, Vongola.

* * *

(Yuuei’s Principal Office)

“So it’s finally here,” Nedzu placed his paw on a candidate’s application form.

Heroism was a major market in Japan. Over the years various companies had fought for the right to support, advertise and market potential Heroes in hope of owning monopoly over them when after they become successful.

In that regards, it’s about time for a company to find and support a child with real potential _before_ they’re known to their competitors.

“Reject the Support Items,” Nedzu made his decision, “Ask them to re-submit something more basic.”

Aizawa wordlessly nodded and walked away. Nedzu highly values his skills and no-nonsense attitude. If not for the law, he would let him keep his position as a teacher… Maybe he could do something about that…

As for the child, no matter what his background and who his supporter was, they’ll judge him based on his capabilities, just like other candidates. Nothing less and nothing more.

 

 _3 days later Aizawa approved Midoriya Izuku’s new support item. The Principal’s requirement was [_ something basic _], he didn’t say anything about the price._

* * *

(1 Month Later)

(February)

(Yuuei Entrance Exam)

A car dropped Izuku in front of Yuuei’s gate. Namimori was located on a rural area two provinces away from Musutafu, he had been staying in a nearby hotel for 2 days in preparation for the exam.

He stood in front of the gate with his left hand tightly gripping Tsuna-sama’s pendant, a now subconscious action he did whenever he needed mental support. This would be his school for the next 3 years, so many people yet none of them were warm. He missed Namimori already.

‘Here we go,’ he walked through the gate, into the building. Even if the land of his dreams was different from what he had envisioned, the thought of going back never crossed his mind. Being a Hero was no longer his dream alone, failure was never an option.

* * *

(Yuuei’s Observation Room)

Under normal circumstances, the judges would spread their attention equally to every candidate, yet this time, the spotlight was on one particular candidate.

Midoriya Izuku.

While his background was _interesting_ , the focus point was his support item. It’s a spear, a gleaming spear that’s refracting green hues all over the place under the sun’s bright light.

“That support item was checked, it’s 100% emerald with no additional substance whatsoever, not even adhesive. The emerald is legal, it came from crysta[L]ine, Vongola’s subsidiary company that deals with synthetic gemstone production.”

Heroes weren’t stranger to pricey objects, still, to put it simply, it’s _shiny_.

* * *

(Practical Examination Area)

Izuku gripped his spear made entirely from Lightening Flame conducting stone, chemically composed most similarly to emeralds. Emerald was one of the sturdier gemstones, but it would still break easily if he swung it against metal, which was why Yuuei allowed it, because he would need to use his _Quirk_ to keep it together.

Izuku’s body couldn’t produce enough Flames for a long period of intense Flame usage like his classmates could, but ten minutes of on-contact Hardening was no problem.

 **[And… Begin!]** Present Mic shouted and he Izuku started running.

He would die than fail.

* * *

(Observation Room)

What kind of qualification did a child need to receive a global company’s backing?

Speed. Stamina. Reflexes. Observation. Combat capability. Willingness to help.

Everything they wanted to see in a potential student, they saw it in Midoriya. Proving that Vongola didn’t choose wrongly.

“This year’s batch is very exciting. Let’s what they’ll do against these,” the Yaruki Switch was pressed, releasing the biggest threat, the Zero Pointers.

* * *

 (Practical Examination Area)

_Hesitate?_

_What’s there to hesitate._

Izuku ran towards the Zero Pointer, dodging the horde of candidates running the opposite way.

_If a True Hero saw a rampaging Villain, would they stop to consider whether it’s profitable to fight the Villain or not?_

Izuku dodged the Zero Pointer’s Hands and the ruins it causes then head towards the metal joints that connected the robot’s main body to its continuous track foot. Halfway he noticed that the lack of metal protector on the back of the tracks.

‘Good, that’s an easier target,’ he aimed for the metal links that turned the track’s gears.

Once both the left and right tracks’ links were cut-off, the robot could no longer move but its flexible body and long hands were still destroying the buildings on the area. Izuku forced himself to think. He could easily short-circuited the robot, but he had to stay within his _Quirk_ ’s parameter.

‘The gaps between the armored parts are the key. From the unarmored part I could see that they’re not reinforcing the internal parts. Then how about this?’ He loaded his spear it until it’s on the verge of exploding then threw it to the robot’s uncovered spine.

After a larger boom caused by the cables short-circuiting, the robot emitted a sharp whirling sound which slowly died down along with its movement.

Izuku exhaled and climbed the robot to retrieve his spear.

Seconds later, Present Mic shouted out **[IT’S ALL OVER!!!].**

* * *

(Observation Room)

“Hoooo,” impressed noises rang through the room. The robot was built to be defeated, true, but it’s still far from an easy task. First, you need the willingness to sacrifice your precious time to stop a 0 point. Next, you need analytical skill to spot the weakness then strong combat capabilities to take advantage of the said weakness.

Midoriya Izuku:

Villain Score – 42

Rescue Score – 76

With a total score of 118, he’s 40 points above the 2nd place ignored the Zero Pointer in favor of racking more points.

Good intentions. Bad intentions. Some Heroes were genuine, others were after money and fame. How much did intention matters in the face of exemplary actions? They could say it any way they wanted it, but the truth was clear to see, this child had the markings of a great Hero.

_Welcome to Yuuei, Midoriya Izuku._

_We’ll teach you how to be a True Hero_

* * *

(2 Days Later)

Inko was trying to not fidget as she’s sitting face to face with Izuku’s teacher/counselor.

“Seeing the distance between Namimori and Musutafu, we plan to let Izuku lived in a house shared with two other Yuuei students and some Vongola’s staffs.”

The counselor hand out a folder and Inko had to stop herself from opening it.

“Sorry, shouldn’t we talk about this after Yuuei hand out their acceptance letter?” She knew her Izuku had been working really hard for _years_ , but her Quirk really wasn’t that useful and she from what she read online, only 1 in 300 applicants got accepted by Yuuei.

“They accepted him,” the counselor said with full confidence.

She gave a hesitant nod and reached out for the folder. It contains the details of the [ _house_ ] that’s not a [ _house_ ] but a [ _mansion_ ]. A modern looking mansion and Inko gasped as she saw the pictures of the individual room.

“Izuku will be staying here?” She pointed at the said pictures.

“Yes. Everyone will have similar rooms, but they’re allowed to re-decorate it if they want. Also, if they’re lacking something, they can contact the one in charge and it’ll be provided as long as the requested items are deemed reasonable. Is there a problem?”

‘ _Yes_ …,’ Inko wanted to say. She vaguely remembered this kind of situation happening when she first moved here. “How much should I pay?” She said instead since she couldn’t find the number amongst the documents.

“It’s free.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Each room was at least triple the size of their current apartment’s bedroom, and fully furnished with everything she could imagine, from a large and comfortable looking bed, to an electric heater and air conditioner, laptop, TV and even an en-suite bathroom. It’s really _free_?

“Basic amenities are covered by the Exclusive Contract you’ve signed as your son’s legal guardian.”

She thought [ _basic amenities_ ] meant [ _basic_ ] amenities and not 7-star hotel treatment.

Déjà vu. She definitely had felt this way before. A mother had to be the person who believed in her son the most, _not_ the one who doubted her son’s worth.

“No, no it’s fine,” she had planned to rent a place near Yuuei if Izuku’s accepted, maybe their old apartment if it’s still available. But this was better, Izuku won’t lack anything this way and they did say other Yuuei students would be living there too? That’s good, he won’t be lonely.

 _~~She~~ _ ~~would be lonely, staying alone in their apartment, but she couldn’t be selfish.~~

* * *

(1 week later)

(Bakugou’s House)

**_Bang!_ **

“ _The fuck is Rescue Points?!_ ” Katsuki roared as his acceptance letter/All-Might holographic congratulated him for having the highest Villain Points and taking _second_ place on the practical exam.

“Ho ho, as expected of Yuuei. It’s about time someone beat you,” the old bat quipped happily.

“ _Shut up! What kind of unsupportive hag are you?!_ ”

“ _The kind that have a brat like you as a son!_ ”

“Uh… Please calm down and celebrate Katsuki’s acceptance instead?” the old man tried.

“ _Haaah?! What’s there to celebrate?!_ ”

“ _The miracle that you’re accepted with this kind of personality!_ ”

“ _What did you just say?!_ ”

 

Bakugou Masaru watched the on-going battle fretfully from behind the couch.

* * *

(2 Months Later)

(Namimori)

Izuku couldn’t hear the surprised/indignant noises his classmates made as his mind was busy processing what’s happening. ‘ _Is Tsuna-sama hugging me? Tsuna-sama is hugging me. Tsuna-samaishuggingmewhatshouldIdo?!_ ’

He stood as stiff as a wooden board until Tsuna-sama’s arms withdrew.

“Ganbatte, Izuku.” Tsuna-sama delivered with a smile.

“Ah…,” Izuku dumbly nodded as a metaphorical smoke rose from his head.

Izuku remained in a dazed state as Yamamoto carefreely said that he wanted a hug too, which set-off a chain of events that ended up with Tsuna-sama hugging everyone. Gokudera’s face was so red, he looked like he’s a second away from fainting.

 

“I-Izuku,” Inko called, “You’ll do great!” She gave him her best smile.

Izuku returned her smile, “I will. Be the best,” he said it steadily with wholehearted confidence and she failed to stop herself from crying.

This was her baby Izuku who cried when she said [ _I’m sorry_ ] to his dream yet he’s not that crying child anymore. This was her son Izuku who took first at Yuuei’s Entrance Exam. He had grown strong, both mentally and physically even if she couldn’t see it before.

“Yes! You will!” she needed to believe in him too.

* * *

_It’s so hard to let you go_

_But in this life I know you have to be who you were made to be_

* * *

(Musutafu)

(Vongola’s Employee House)

‘[ _House_ ] was a gross understatement,’ Izuku stare blankly at the house. It’s a lot bigger than he expected.

Once he stepped into the grand livingroom, a triplet of young woman introduced themselves as the people who’ll support/manage his Hero career.

“I am Ai, I’ll be in charge of logistics,” the light-brown haired young woman introduced first with a polite smile.

“My name is Mai, I’m your personal trainer and I’ll whip you into shape!” the second, physically very similar with the first declared with a toothed grin.

“Nice to meet you, call me Mii. I’m your PR manager,” the last said with a sweet smile.

“I’ll be in your care, Ai-san, Mai-san and Mii-san,” Izuku politely said while trying to not let his bafflement showed on his face, ‘Are their names really, I(Ai) My(Mai) and Me(Mii)?’

Thankfully each of them had different secondary Flames or it’ll get confusing real fast.

The next one was a boy with red hair and glasses, “Irie Shoichi. I’m in Yuuei’s Support Department. Make sure you put my name when asking for costume repair or upgrade.” He said it flatly with hint of a frown on his face.

“Thank you, Irie-san,” Izuku bowed his head slightly.

“Don’t mention it,” Irie shrugged.

“I’m… Nagi,” a pretty girl with indigo hair gave a hesitant smile, “I’m in General Department, call me when you need Mists?”

He’ll work hard to not make any blunder that would need a Mist to cover-up, nevertheless he appreciated the safety net, “Thank you, Nagi-san.”

“In case you didn’t know already, everyone here is Vongola _Vongola_ ,” Ai-san informed, “It’s late so let’s head to bed. We’ll have a general meeting tomorrow morning at 10 o’clock.”

They nodded and moved into their designated room.

 

Lying on the bed that’s as comfortable as it looked, Izuku tightly gripped Tsuna-sama’s pendant and fell asleep that way.

* * *

 _Well, just remember that your dreams they are a promise_  
That you were made to change the world  
So don’t let fear stop you now ‘cause  
This is not goodbye  
I know we’ll meet again

* * *

* * *

(First Day of High School)

There’s no walk to school since they rode a car instead. It’s a 15 minutes car ride from their _house_ to Yuuei, spent in 100% silence.

Izuku wasn’t on good term with the other two, though he wasn’t on bad term either. They’re able to discuss and work well enough when needed, but at any other time, Irie preferred wearing headphone and listen to music than talking, while Nagi’s spent all her idle time with her eyes closed, seemingly dozing off but it’s hard to tell with Mists.

‘…,’ Izuku took out his phone and notebook, then started to analyze the latest Hero fight.

~~He wouldn’t pretend he didn’t miss his walks with Gokudera and more importantly, Tsuna-sama.~~

* * *

(Yuuei 1-A Classroom)

In order to anticipate the unanticipated, they arrived 20 minutes earlier than the class’ starting hour. Izuku entered his classroom and saw that only 5 people had arrived. He ignored their stare, placed his bag on his designated desk then took out his notebook.

He sat down on an empty seat, on the left of the guy with octopus-like arms.

“Hello! I’m Midoriya Izuku! Can I ask you a question?” He asked with a smile.

The guy’s arms rose, one forming an eye and the other forming a mouth. _Absolutely fascinating_.

“Yes?”

 

Shoji Mezo wanted to politely tell this green-haired person to curb down his questions, but he didn’t have the heart to do so. Many had asked about his Quirk before, but none of them asked with stars in their eyes and an openly awed expression…

… Though Mezo would feel a lot better if Midoriya would stop writing his answers down. It made him felt like he’s being observed in a Quirk Doctor’s office especially when his eyes were glued to his morphic limbs and not his face.

His own personal Hero came in an invisible package as the girl interrupted Midoriya, “Sorry, this is supposed to be my seat?”

Midoriya’s head turned towards the girl and his eyes widened, “Invisibility? Light refracting? Transparency? Oh! Sorry!” he stood up from the seat and moved backward two steps.

“Hello! I’m Midoriya Izuku! May I hold your hand?” Midoriya asked.

 “Yes?” The invisible girl gave the same answer as Mezo did 10 minutes ago, and he wondered if he should help her or thank her later… He’ll thank her later.

 

‘ _What’s up with this person_?’ Hagakure Toru regretted saying [ _yes_ ] as she answered question number… She didn’t know, she lost count at 10.

Suddenly he stopped, _she didn’t know why but thank god!_ , and closed his notebook, “Thank you very much for answering!” He lowered his head a bit to Toru and the guy beside her then left to sit down straight in silence, presumably in his own seat.

‘ _That’s so weird_ …,’ she scrunched up her face. Perks of Invisibility, she could make weird faces as much as she wanted.

 

Ten seconds later, the bell rang and the door opened, revealing a woman wearing a sultry outfit. 18+ Only Hero: Midnight. So she’s their homeroom teacher.

“Good morning everyone~” She trailed her words in a supposedly sexy manner.

Whether its okay for this kind of person to be a High School teacher was debatable.

“For those who don’t know me, my name is Kayama Nemuri, better known as Pro-Hero Midnight,” she winked, “I’ll be your homeroom teacher for this year. Now, let’s cut the boring part and get down to the action shall we!”

She flicked her whip in a commanding pose, “Alright 1-A! Strip and change into your gym clothes! It’s Quirk Assessment Time!”

“““Eh?”””

* * *

(Yuuei’s Outdoor Field)

A series of obstacles were set up on the huge field and several people realized that yes, they’re doing _this_. No general orientation, entrance ceremony, principal speech and all the usual activities that freshmen did on their first day at school.

“Tama-ire (throwing balls into a basket), cargo net crawl, weight carry, balance beam and rope climbing,” Midnight pointed each obstacle while naming it, “The usual activities you do at a school festival and outdoor events, only the difference is that you’re allowed to use your Quirk to complete them!

You only have 1 chance and your run will be timed, but since mere examination is boring, I’ve prepared a _bonus_ stage!” She happily presented the square platform several meters away from the obstacle course, “The top get to order the bottom to do one thing as long as it’s within a _safe_ limit,” she grinned, “ _My_ safe limit.”

Several students gulped.

“1st place gets to order 20th place, 2nd – 19th, 3rd – 18th and so on. If the bottom refused to do what the top said…,” she made a throat slicing motion with her whip accompanied by a wide toothed smile and scary aura in the background, “They’re _out_!

Every teacher in Yuuei has the authority to expel any students they don’t like anytime they want!

 _Welcome_ to Yuuei’s Heroic Department! We’ll have a lot of fun this year!”

Midnight looked ecstatic while the students’ were eyeing the obstacles and construct a plan inside their head. [ ** _Must! Not! Lose!_ ]**

 

“Alright, let’s start with our entrance exams’ first place, Midoriya Izuku!”

Multiple pair of eyes was staring hard at him as Izuku walked to the starting line.

‘How long has it been since I ran through a basic obstacle course like this?’ Izuku wondered while calculating how fast he should go to stay within a belivable limit.

“Readyyyy~ **_Go!_** ”                                                                                                          

On cue, he dashed towards the first obstacle, bent down and swoop all the scattered balls then _jumped_.

**{Arts: Air Platform}**

His shoes were Flame Shoes, by calculating the downward force and timing it correctly, he made it looked like he stepped onto an invisible platform then jumped upward again until he reached the basket’s height and dumped all the balls in.

He crawled and carried the weight _normally_ while surveying the field. The balance beam _looked_ normal, but so was all those balance beams he ran through before. A few steps onto the beams, 5 poles with a gun on top of them erupted out from the ground.

“Ooops, I forgot to mention _that_ ~” Midnight’s words went in one ear and out the other.

His right hand gripped his upper left arm for a second before he released it and made a swiping motion. On command, the leaf-shaped pseudo-emeralds strapped onto his upper left arm flew out and collided with the hard rubber balls the machine guns shoot out.

**{Arts: Leaf Barrier}**

For the rope climbing, he grabbed the rope and dragged himself upward while jumping. He didn’t know how much he could disregard the equipment thus, at the very least, he had to use them in one way.

“And time!” Midnight yelled out as he reached the top of the rope climbing tower.

 

“3 minutes 28 seconds! As expected of our first place, it’s a very high bar!” Midnight curbed her S side as much as she could.

It was a high bar, but she knew he could do _better_. It’s obvious from the way his breathing remained even and barely any sweats were shed. She’ll let him go for now. Public humiliation and interrogation were reserved for evil Villains, not baby-Heroes.

“Next! Bakugou Katsuki! Let’s see if our second place could reach an even higher record!” Fanning the flame was perfectly fine though~ Yuuei won’t be Yuuei without extreme competition. Though it might not be needed judging from the way Bakugou death glared Midoriya from the beginning.

Oh well~ Gotta keep the energetic spirit up!

 

“Time! 3 minutes 21 seconds!”

The difference was lesser than what Katsuki hoped for, but he still won! “Take that loser!”

His triumphant grin quickly morphed into a fierce scowl as the pathetic fucker wasn’t even listening as he’s staring almost unblinkingly at the pink rock’s head. _Creep_.

“Tsk!” Katsuki jumped down from the rope tower, using his explosions to cushion his descent and marched towards the creep, “I’m talking to you! You creep!”

 “You green-headed piece of shit!” Katsuki was getting really pissed-off as he still ignored him.

 

Koda Koji was enduring Midoriya’s stare in silent, ‘It’s… really… uncomfortable….’

It got extremely uncomfortable when Bakugou started moving closer. Koji started fidgeting and when Bakugou’s several feet away, hurling profanities, Koji couldn’t take it anymore and frantically waved his hand in front of Midoriya’s line of sight.

Midoriya blinked thrice, “ _Oh_! Sorry I was lost in thought!”

‘Yes, it’s fine, can you address that hollering guy please?!’ Koji begged as he pointed to Bakugou’s direction.

Midoriya turned his head, “Oh,” he repeated in a less enthusiastic tone, “Hi, Kacchan,” he greeted but his line of sight was averted somewhere else.

[He Provoke No] Koji signed-off even if hardly anyone could read it.

Midoriya’s eyes brightened, [Me Question You *], his last gesture was cut short as he dodged Bakugou’s punch. If Koji wasn’t so worried, he would’ve praised the way Midoriya smoothly dodged without needing to look at Bakugou’s direction.

“Bakugou that’s enough!” Midnight-Sensei yelled out.

 “Yes? What can I help you?” Midoriya asked while he’s staring at a spot above Bakugou’s head.

“ _Wanna die? You son of a bitch,_ ” Koji silently moved back, avoiding the conflict.

“Not today,” Midoriya lightly answered like he couldn’t see that Bakugou was on the verge of beating him up. Maybe he really couldn’t since he insistently looked anywhere but Bakugou’s body.

“ _Don’t make fun of me_!” Bakugou attacked and Midoriya jumped back as a hand, Midnight’s, reached out towards Bakugou’s face and then he dropped to the ground while violet mists clouded the area where his head was.

 

“ _You_ don’t make fun of _me_ ,” Midnight huffed.

“I like spirited men but TPO is a thing okay!” She flicked her whip on the rest of her students’ direction as helper robot strolled in to carry the passed-out hothead to the infirmary. “And Midoriya! No goading your classmate!”

“I’m not?” Midoriya frowned, he’s pointedly not looking at her direction either so she considered the possibility of him having some sort of social anxiety disorder like a certain 3rd year’s top student.

Still, “ _Kacchan_?” she repeated.

“… What about it? I always call him that way?” He looked confused, “Um, he didn’t mind before, but we haven’t met in a long time… So maybe it’s inappropriate. Right. Sorry, Sensei,” he lowered his head.

She raised an eyebrow, so they were friends of sort? Her assumption was too hasty then, “It’s fine. Handle it better next time, I know you can.”

“Yes,” he affirmed while keeping his head low.

She nodded, “Alright, let’s continue! Next! Kirishima Eijiro!”

* * *

Ojiro Mashirao’s Quirk couldn’t help him much with these sets of obstacles. He ended up in 15th and downheartedly stepped onto the stage, slightly dreading Midoriya’s order.

Midnight rejected [ _no-command_ ] so all of them defaulted to singing. ‘It could be worse,’ Mashirao psyched himself up.

“You do martial arts? Karate?” Midoriya questioned.

“Yes, that’s right,” Mashirao confirmed. He liked where this was heading.

“Then can you do some kata? If it’s alright, the one where you integrated your Quirk the most please.”

“Sure!” He quickly and happily agreed before Midoriya changed his mind. This was way better, more familiar and less embarrassing than singing.

Now if Midoriya could please move his gaze up… Mashirao knew he’s just interested in his Quirk, he saw him grilling multi-arm guy, and later invisible girl, with dozens of questions earlier this morning, but his tail’s placement on his body made it a really awkward point to be stared at…

‘Let’s just get this done with,’ Mashirao shifted his body into the first stance.

* * *

“-eye contact made me uncomfortable,” Izuku admitted as they walked back to their class.

“I saw you at the Entrance Exam and you don’t have such problem then, kero.”

“That’s because it was a combat/rescue situation. I _have_ to look,” and it’s easier to look with enemies around to prevent his Flame from hyper-focusing into one person alone.

“I see.”

Entering his classroom, Izuku walked to his desk, ignoring Kac- _Bakugou_ who was standing in front of the class, glowering at him.

“ _You fucking coward shithead_ ,” he hurled insults instead of explosions. Good. Seemed like someone told him the rules.

“Are you deaf or just too idiotic to respond?” Bakugou moved to block his way.

“Excuse me, my…” _friends_? _acquaintances_? “ _Housemates_ are waiting,” Izuku circled around a desk to avoid Bakugou. Heroic Department always ended later than other departments. It made him feel bad but there’s nothing he could do.

“ _You’re not going anywhere!_ ”

Izuku internally sighed and for the first time today, he looked at a Flameless in the eye, “You haven’t changed at all.”

“ _Haaah?_ ”

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Izuku gave a slightly sad smile. He remembered Bakugou well, he used to think of him as a _friend_.

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“I was born in Musutafu, I lived with my mother in X neighborhood and went to Y kindergarten.”

Bakugou frown deepened, “ _So_?”

“At 4 my mom took me to a Quirk Doctor, he misdiagnosed me as Quirkless. At 6 my mom decided to move us to another prefecture. Even if you don’t remember, I believe you’re smart enough to guess why?”

Bakugou’s eyes narrowed, “Bastard, are you _threatening_ me? It’s your own fault for being _weak_.”

“I thought a lot about what I would say if we meet again… But in the end, I decided that no _, I don’t want to talk to you_ ,” because it’s useless. Our way of thinking was too different. My words, they won’t reach you…

Izuku walked away and this time, Bakugou let him be. No matter how high your pride was, if you still have a semblance of intelligence you’ll know it won’t be a good thing if your _Hero_ School heard about your past bullying activities.

Izuku didn’t hate Bakugou or the chain of events that led him to where he was because it led him to Namimori… but he long learned that such behavior was _unacceptable_.

‘True strength didn’t need to push others down to feel or proof their superiority,’ Izuku’s hand gripped his pendant, ‘ _It’s alright to bully a child because he’s Quirkless and therefore worthless_ … What a garbage mindset.’


	7. Towers of gold are still too little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added "Queerplatonic Relationships" and "Unreliable Narrator" to the tags

**(Bonus)**

(Irie Shoichi’s First Day at Yuuei)

‘This is… the worst…,’ Shoichi mentally dragged himself to his new classroom that doubled as a workshop.

He liked engineering and was good at it, but an engineer, _especially an engineer who specialized in Flame Equipment disguised as Pro-Hero Support Item_ , wasn’t anywhere near his future carer list. Unfortunately for him, it only took a single sentence, [ _It’s a good chance to catch the Sky’s eyes_ ], for his parents to give their stamp of approval.

So here he was, in the middle of… ‘humanoid robots with advanced AI,’ he re-repeated inside his mind while corralling his Sun Flame.

A morbid part of his mind pictured himself getting chained onto a mental hospital cot screaming at his parent, [ _I told you so!_ ]

He turned his headphone’s volume up, walked into his classroom, sat before his workbench and arranged his tools.

On time, beeping noise reminded him to remove his headphone. He did so and pointedly keep his eyes to the front of the class.

His homeroom teacher was… a topless guy wearing excavator claw look-a-like as a helmet… He took a deep breath and screamed internally, ‘What’s up with this place?!’

_Inhale_. _Exhale_. Weird was fine. Weird was great even. The weirder they were, the easier for him to think of them as robots.

 

“Your task was to create a Support Item for your favorite Hero using the materials available in this workshop. You’re allowed to use your Quirk and the time limit is 1-hour. Start.”

Shoichi didn’t care about Pro-Heroes, let alone had a favorite.

‘Well, whatever,’ he decided to create a simple Launcher that could be powered by both Sun Flame and normal fire.

 

‘Can’t have a session without at least 1 explosion,’ Power Loader thought as the ventilation system worked to clear the smoke from the room.

“Oops! Sorry!” A cheerful female voice, belonging to Hatsume Mei, apologized without sounding apologetic at all. She laughed off her failure and continue building her creation disregarding the soot on her body and scorch marks on her uniform.

That’s good. Gender doesn’t matter to Power Loader as long as they had the necessary personality, creativity and intelligence.

“It’s fine. Continue,” Power Loader nodded.

 

“Time,” he declared. Some of them stopped immediately while others tripled their speed to do one last tinkering, “Let’s step outside to test you made.”

                                                                                                                                                                        

“Hi! I’m Mei! I made this Electric Blaster baby, for All-Might!” Mei proudly displayed her invention, “Cause he is a powerhouse but he’s not using any support item at all! Such a shame!” Imagine how famous she would be if _All Might_ wore something she made!

“The way you use this baby is like this!” Her left hand held the blaster’s body while her right gripped the hand pedal sticking out the blaster and rotated it quickly, “The electricity generated was collected and when it’s needed!” She let go of the pedal, placed her finger on the trigger and pull.

**_Crackle_ **

True to its name, the Blaster blasted Electricity.

“Ye-ah!” She cheered as her classmate clapped.

Re-joining her classmates, Power Loader called out the next student.

“Oh ho?” His baby was also gun shaped.

“Irie Shoichi. This is for… the fire hero, it’s a Launcher. You poured fire here,” he held the cylindrical cartridge, “I pre-filled it by placing it in the furnace before,” he slotted the cartridge in and pulled the trigger.

‘So it’s just a normal flamethrower,’ she absentmindedly commented while thinking about her next baby.

“There’s a control knob here to change mode,” he twisted it and the blaring flame output changed into a single concentrated stream. “Concentrated mode,” he twisted it again, “Laser mode,” her eyes widened, ‘The concentration and ratio of energy needed to convert flame into laser!’

“And Electric Mode,” Mei stilled.

Nobody ever competed with her in inventing. They called her genius, self-centered, talented and mad then left her to her own device. Her babies were the most important part of her life, but one or twice she thought it would be nice to bounce ideas off somebody.

“ _I_ _found you_!” she exclaimed.

* * *

Shoichi aggressively turned up his headphone’s volume. He swore he would build one with a better noise-canceling feature when he got back. For now, he just had to bear with this malfunctioned AI who didn’t know that [ _No. Don’t talk to me_ ] meant [ ** _No.Do.Not.Talk.To.Me (1000% serious)_** ].

“-wer rero- -at – ic -hibitor-,” his ear could still hear fragments of the AI’s obnoxiously loud voice. Unfortunately for him, his science and conscience side won.

“It won’t work unless you’re trying to create a huge explosion!” He exasperatedly half-shouted out loud, “Don’t you know anything about how polarizing electron works?”

“That’s what the cooling system for! If you can bring the temperature down-”

“If you lower the temperature then the hydrogen bond would be too weak to get the reactor to work!”

“Then how about this?”

* * *

(Evening)

(Vongola Staff’s House)

(The Triplet’s Office)

“I heard you make a new friend today~!” Mii-san happily said with a pretty close-eyed smile.

“ _Internet Troll_ ,” Shoichi gritted his teeth and tried not to explode in his de facto supervisors’ office.

“Internet Troll?” Mii-san tilted her head.

“That thing is like an Internet Troll that won’t go away and keep sprouting nonsense ideas,” Shoichi clarified.

“Eeeeh is that so~ It is nice to have friends though~” She smiled and Shoichi had to hold back his impolite frown. Mist, even secondary, was a headache to talk too because it’s hard to tell what they really meant.

“Friends are nice, they can help with various matters,” Ai-san spoke from behind her stack of paperwork.

‘So it’s _friend_ (tool),’ Shoichi stayed silent. That sort of thing, he didn’t want anything to do with it.

“Hmm~ Well if you didn’t want too, that’s fine~”

Recognizing the dismissal, he lightly bowed and excused himself out.

 

 

Shoich sulked as he crafted a mini wireless on-ear earphone with perfect noise canceling capability and new glasses with automatic face tracking and blocking capability.

‘Forcefield… This backward Quirk Society didn’t have a feasible force field design,’ he tsk-ed and settled for electricity generating belt that would electrocute anyone who got too close. If these didn’t work, he’ll have to ask permission to build something more advances.

He didn’t have a _friend_ here and he planned to keep it that way.

* * *

(Several Days Later)

Despite the fact that Support Department placed importance in skill not Quirk, this was still Power Loader’s first time having a Quirkless student. He was worried that Irie Shoichi wouldn’t be able to integrate well with his classmates and in a way, it’s true.

The child was inventing dozens of objects to block out his classmates and the only thing that’s stopping him from being completely isolated was the fact that the biggest problem child, Hatsume Mei, took it as a challenge to invent objects that would counter Irie’s and pestered him to no end.

Something’s going to give eventually, but for now, Power Loader didn’t see any problem... Well maybe one...

“Hatsume! Stop stop stop! You’re going to destroy the workshop again!”

**(End of Bonus)**

* * *

* * *

**(Chapter 7)**

Non-Skies talked about Harmonization like an impossible dream, they wanted it, but they could live their entire life fine enough without it. On the other hand, for a Sky, Sky Attraction and Harmonization were _survival techniques_ to ensure they could get Elements, and ultimately, _Guardians_ to protect and serve them.

Tsuna wanted Guardians, needed them badly for he knew that his fear of abandonment wouldn’t be cured no matter how many Elements he had and how tightly he grasped them.

Even so he knew that Harmonization was essentially glorified slavery and his Hyper Intuition, the skill that told him who was the best Guardian candidate, was also the skill that told him what they could be if they’re not chained down by him.

 Was it right for him to make them trade their future for his sake?

‘Am I enough?’

 

“Do you ever regret it? Being his?” Tsuna asked the person who had her entire life arranged to be a Sky’s wife, his mother.

“Of course not Tsu-kun,” his mother smiled and his Intuition told him she’s telling the truth.

“I see...”

He’s selfish. He knew he wouldn’t let them go. Thinking about what’s right and what’s wrong was useless. All he could do was to make sure they never regret it.

* * *

* * *

Hayato wished that Midoriya Izuku was here. Not for his personality, Hayato wasn’t interested in anyone other than his mom, Sky-sama and Sky-sama’s mother, but for the fact that he’s one of Sky-sama’s Elements.

“Sawada-sama please control your Flame, you’re distracting your classmates,” the math teacher ordered and it hurts to hear Sky-sama apologized for unconsciously searching for his missing Element. His distress was clear to feel even if it wasn’t as bad as _that time_.

‘I wish I can do _something_ …,’ Hayato gritted his teeth.

 

In the end, it’s not Hayato who [ _do something_ ].

 

“Hey, Tsuna,” Yamamoto held his sheathed sword straight in front of his body, “Let’s fight.” His ever-existing smile was gone as he’s completely serious and his determination could be felt by the strong Rain Flames coating his sword.

Sky-sama lost his smile too as he stared hard at Yamamoto with eyes blazing with the color of the Sky, “Do you understand what you’re asking for, Takeshi?”

“Well, if I lose I’ll have to follow you right?”

All of them were Vongola, but Vongola was massive and permeated through every layer of the society. You can be anything you wanted to be for the world was so huge yet there’s only so many Flame Users to conquer it.

So what could you do if you’re willing to trade that freedom of choice? You could challenge a Sky to a fight.

If you lose, as per tradition, you’ll serve under the Sky. Everything that you were would belong to the Sky. Your ability. Your future. If the Sky dislike you and order you to do something you hate the most, you have to do it wholeheartedly.

And if you win?

“If I win, then be my Sky Tsuna!”

If you win, you could ask for something they talked about in stories and legends, Harmonization with a Sky.

Sky-sama held his breath for a few seconds before exhaling, “I’m sorry, Takeshi. You don't understand.”

It’s really hard. The hardest thing Hayato had ever done to stop himself from yelling, [ _I do. **I do**. So **please...**_ ]

Hayato wasn’t Yamamoto. He had pledged his life for Sky-sama therefore he couldn’t ask for a fight nor did he wanted to. Hayato _wasn’t_ Yamamoto. He had never written [ _Baseball Champion_ ] in his future career form then changed it midway. He had, and would always write [ _Sawada Tsunayoshi’s Guardian_ ].

Sky-sama’s words didn’t discourage Yamamoto, in fact, it’s the opposite, it strengthened Yamamoto’s resolve and Hayato didn’t remember ever feeling his Flame at such high purity.

“The future is the future for me,” typical baseball idiot’s carefree mindset, “But if it’s you, I know I would never regret it.”

Sky-sama’s Flame flickered, it got worryingly low at one point before a proverbial switch was flipped and Hayato shuddered as the air was heavily saturated with extremely powerful Sky Flame.

“Very well. I accept,” Sky-sama’s words burned itself into Hayato’s mind.

* * *

Seriously fighting Tsuna was... _exhilarating_.

Tsuna, no, _Sky-sama_ was strong. Ridiculously so. He predicted your attacks before you even thought of it and Sky Flame rendered his Rain Flame’s tranquillity factor useless. Sky Flame was the most suitable Flame for a prolonged fight and aerial battle, he could always take off and blasted Takeshi from afar.

But he didn’t.

He fought Takeshi on both literal and proverbial _equal ground_. Close ranged with feet touching the ground.

Takeshi was absolutely enchanted.

It felt like performing the world’s deadliest dance where a single misstep would lead to a fatal outcome. Shigure Soen Ryu was a deadly style and Takeshi was giving his very best. Every stab was meant to puncture a vital point and every slash aimed to carve the worst injury for he had absolute trust in his chosen Sky’s capability to defend himself.

They’re not doing endurance battle and soon Takeshi felt his body’s limit as it’s littered with blooming bruises, fractured bones and burn marks. His _Flame_ though, _Dying WiIl_ Flame burn the brightest and purest the closer the user was to death’s door.

At this point, he needed to win more than he needed his life.

“Really Takeshi, you need your life to enjoy your win,” and Takeshi’s eyes widened as with a sudden burst of speed his Sky deflected his sword with his gloved left hand while his right hand was pressed flat on the base of Takeshi’s neck and he pulled him into a semblance of a hug as Sky Flame Harmonized with Rain Flame.

‘Haha... I see... .’ Adults talked about _Harmonization_ like they talked about _happily ever after_. Something _wonderful_ , _magical_ yet _impossible_.

‘So the stories aren’t exaggerated lies after all...,’ Takeshi closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of home, balance and for once in a time that could, _should_ only occur in a story, everything was perfectly _right_.

* * *

Tsuna wasn’t a good person. Really he wasn’t a good person so when he’s resting on the Hospital’s bed, waiting for the doctor to give him a clear, and Hayato came to congratulate him for having his first Guardian with a very sad abandoned puppy looked on his face, he couldn’t resist.

“You shouldn’t be so happy you know,” Tsuna admitted softly. Hayato was Tsuna’s most precious treasure and Tsuna wanted the best for him more than any other Elements of his.

For once Hayato wasn’t scrambling to agree with his opinion. He stared hard at Tsuna, even though it’s beyond difficult for him to do so. He didn’t say anything but his Flame burned brightly and purely through their bonds.

_You’re worth it_. _Always_.

* * *

* * *

(3 Weeks Ago)

Even without his Quirk, Aizawa’s stare was a powerful thing when combined with his I’m-so-done-with-life-can-I-smack-you-to-oblivion-and-go-to-sleep-already aura.

Nedzu wasn’t your run-of-the-mill human though, he wasn’t even _human_ per se, so he kept his smile up and stared back with his beady black eyes.

“Fine,” Aizawa tiredly sighed.

* * *

(Present Day -1)

(Evening)

All Might, no, Yagi Toshinori was coughing blood as his suggestion for his class’ activity was once again rejected harshly.

He understood why the Principal gave him a teaching assistant, but _why_ did it have to be _Aizawa_.

“Aizawa, can you please just tell me your idea?” Toshinori begged while wiping the blood off.

“Coming up with the lesson plan is a teacher’s job, _your_ job, not mine,” Aizawa dryly said as he’s lying on the floor inside his sleeping bag.

Toshinori suppressed another fit of coughing.

“Then how about Villain Team guarding a nuclear bomb while the Hero Team have to secure it?”

“Have _you_ ever got into a situation where you need to secure a nuclear bomb?”

“... No...,” Toshinori admitted and prepared himself for a long night.

* * *

(Present Day)

(Yuuei 2nd School Day)

(Lunchtime)

The advantage of having a huge school building and field with a limited amount of students was that it’s easy for them to find an empty space. [ _Them_ ] being fellow Flame Society members. They’re not _friends_ , but there’s a reason why Flame Users lived in exclusive clusters and shared house instead of blending with the rest of the world.

Izuku cast a worried glance at the redhead. He aggressively stabbed his food before shoving it into his mouth with an utterly furious expression on his face.

He felt Nagi’s Mist surrounding them before she softly requested, “Please tell me first if you’re going to murder someone.”

Irie stilled before his shoulder dropped and he exhaled noisily, “No.”

Izuku silently ate his bento while considering what he could say.

[ _Are you alright?_ ] No, he’s obviously not alright.

[ _Anything I can help you with?_ ] Considering that he’s here as Izuku’s support, Izuku could _help_ by dropping off the Hero Course.

“Can you make a modified Battery Boxes that could store someone’s Flame then released it when you pour your Flame in? You can ask a Rain to fill it. I found that it helps,” Izuku pulled his pendant out to display.

Irie shot him an accusing stare then his eyes moved down to the pendant.

“... It’s orange,” he stated.

“It’s orange,” Izuku confirmed but didn’t use it. He had spare and Tsuna-sama promised to periodically sent a refill, still, his Flame rebelled at the thought of sharing it with other non-Elements.

Irie had a thoughtful look on his face, “What is it like? In Namimori?”

There’s a lot of ways in which Izuku could answer that question... But the most important one was, “It’s home.”

**_Gripped_ **

“He is _home_.”

* * *

_I'm lucky, I know_

_~~But I wanna go home~~ _

* * *

* * *

(Hero Basic Training)

“I HAVE COME THROUGH THE DOOR WHILE LUGGING YOUR TA!”

 A booming voice resounded through the classroom and Izuku had to cover his face with his hand to stop himself from reacting.

‘It’s All Might! Urgh, calm down me... Wait, [ _lugging your TA_ ]?’ Izuku looked up to see a bright yellow sleeping bag being over-shoulder carried by All Might.

The class got noisy at the word [ _Battle Training_ ] and they cheered excitedly when All Might brought out the costumes.

Meanwhile, Izuku had a sinking suspicion on who exactly All Might was lugging.

* * *

(Ground Beta)

Izuku covered his face for the second time today while waiting for the rest of the class to arrive in ranking order.

“Question please,” Izuku raised the hand he wasn’t using to cover his face, “Eraser Head, _why_ are you a TA?”

“It’s Aizawa,” the man lazily replied.

Izuku frowned. Curiosity won against discomfort, he took a good look at the scruffy looking man who looked like he could use a good night of sleep or two. Immediately he spotted the cause. The skin around Eraser Head’s eyes was lighter than the surrounding area, indicating its newly healed state.

“Oh... _I’m sorry_ ,” Izuku wholeheartedly apologized.

Aizawa shrugged, “I don’t need it.”

Izuku hesitated, “You can… _will_ come back right?”

“Of course,” the man affirmed. Izuku exhaled and looked away.

“I see, that’s good.”

* * *

Battle Training: Retrieval Grand Chase Rules

1 vs 1

Hero vs Villain

Villain’s Condition:

  * Escape through the other gate with the stolen object (a fragile crown inside a glass box) intact (2 points)
  * Escape through the other gate without the stolen object (either broken or retrieved by Hero) (0 points)
  * Get captured by the Hero with the stolen object intact (-1 points)
  * Get captured by the Hero with the stolen object broken (-2 points)



Hero’s Condition:

  * Subdue the Villain and safely retrieve the stolen object (2 points)
  * Subdue the Villain with the stolen object broken (0 points)
  * Fail to subdue the Villain but safely retried the stolen object (0 points)
  * Fail to subdue the Villain and retrieve the stolen object (-2 points)



* * *

Katsuki glowered as he got the Villain role while the soy sauce face got the Hero role.

‘What is Quirk again… Well, it doesn’t matter,’ Katsuki propelled himself onto one of the buildings with an open balcony, placed the glass box inside then jumped down and walked to _greet_ the _Hero_.

‘Running isn’t my style,’ his fist smacked his palm, ‘I’ll beat him to a pulp first!’

* * *

(Observation Platform)

The students watched as the fight seemed to be on a stale-mate as Sero’s Tape was too weak to fully-bind Bakugou and Bakuou was too busy tearing and exploding his way out of the tape to deal damage to Sero.

 

All-Might contemplated whether he should stop the match. Young Sero was visibly tired and his reaction speed had slowed down greatly, meanwhile, Young Bakugou’s explosion increased in power as his exertion caused him to sweat more.

If it continued like this, then it would be Young Bakugou’s win… Unless…

“Sero’s retreating,” Aizawa said out loud as the screen showed Young Sero launched his tape onto a nearby building then the next, quickly placing distance between him and Young Bakugou.

“If a Villain is too strong, Pro-Heroes would call for backup. If there’s no other Hero that could come on time, then always remember to have a clear priority and objective. If you’re not protecting anyone and if retreating allowed you to bring back vital information, then don’t let your pride get in the way,” Aizawa’s sentences were meant for the students, yet All-Might found himself sombrely contemplated it.

‘At that time, if I wasn’t so unreasonably stubborn, maybe you…’

* * *

(Next Round)

Tsuyu made a mistake of glancing back before she went through the starting gate as the round’s Villain for Midoriya was staring straight at her with eyes that made her suddenly felt more aware of the severity of her situation.

Decorations aside, his costume was essentially a wide-sleeved white robe with black wide-leg pants. His weapon was a staff, the bottom end was made of green stone while the top was thin and elongated like a branch, both ends were blunted unlike his spear from the Practical Exam, still, ‘I don’t want to get stabbed by that, kero.’

Judging from Midoriya serious expression and sharp but dispassionate stare, ‘Like he’s looking at an actual frog instead of someone with Mutant Quirk,’ he _would_ stab her if it’s necessary.

She hugged the glass box tighter from the lack of other methods to carry it, ‘Here I go,’ she crouched down and took-off with a powered jump.

5 seconds. She had 5 seconds from the moment she passed through the starting gate until Midoriya’s allowed to start hunting her down. She had to make every second count.

 

Entering the ground, she hopped onto the base of a building before making a high leap upward then sticking herself onto the building’s surface, not wasting even a millisecond, she kicked-off again against the building and making an upward leap onto the next building where she flicked her tongue to wrap around a railing and flung her body on top of the building.

‘Fast, faster,’ she ordered herself as she pushed her body onto its limit to deliver a powerful kick that sent her soaring through the huge gap between the building caused by the road below. A glint and a sharp whistling sound was her only warning before pain bloomed on her right leg’s outer-thigh.

“!” She arrived at the building’s top with a rough skid as her right leg buckled when she landed in a crouch and she only had one hand to stop her face from scrapping the concrete and the glass box from shattering on impact.

A quick glance confirmed her dread that a straight gash was opened on her thigh, it’s bleeding but her concern was how it affected her mobility. She pushed herself back into crouching position and wilfully pressed down with her right leg to test its response. The sharp pain was expected though it’s still usable and as long as she placed most of the burden on her left leg, she could still continue.

She got a few hops across the building then a rustle of clothes instinctively made her body tensed in a fight-flight response. Green, white and black greeted her eyes when she looked back and the lack of option made her defaulted to her basic attack of using her tongue as a whip.

It’s not working since she had to retract her tongue midway lest she risked it experiencing the same experience as her thigh as several sharp-edged leaf-shaped stones flew out of Midoriya’s sleeve and rushed towards her.

Tsuyu’s flight response won and she forced herself to leaped-off the edge of the building then dropped the glass box mid-air. The move bought her time... Sadly it wasn’t enough as she only had a fraction of a second to push her body sideways to avoid the staff Midoriya threw and the move cost her - her freedom as rows of leaf-blade hovered haphazardly in the direction she leaped into.

“Give up,” Midoriya ordered.

A testing twitch of her leg caused one of the leaves to surge forward, cutting strands of her hair as its trajectory was only a few centimeters from her neck then embedded itself into the concrete with a sharp cracking sound.

“... I surrender,” she announced out loud.

* * *

Izuku exhaled as Asui surrendered and the ground’s loudspeaker announced his win. He would rather not cause more harm than necessary.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized as he recalled the pseudo-emerald leaves back inside his sleeve and let them drop, he’ll re-arrange them back into their slot later.

‘Current priority was to staunch Asui’s bleeding,’ he reached into his other sleeve and pulled out a roll of bandage, “Excuse me,” he waited for her to nod before kneeling down beside her to give first aid.

Her eyes were silently observing him as he wrapped the bandage around the cut. A few minutes later he completed his task, stored the bandage and asked, “Are you fine with cradle carry?”

“Yes,” she replied.

He picked up his staff and slotted it horizontally across his back. Then he walked back to her, carefully scooped her up in his arms and made his way to the starting gate then onward to Recovery Girl’s Office.

“You’re very _efficient_ aren’t you, Midoriya-kun? _Kero_ ,” Asui asked/stated in a rather flat manner.

“I give my all,” like Hawks proved best, speed and efficiency were key points. Izuku shed literal blood, sweat and tears every day to get to his current capabilities.

“I see, _kero_.”

He didn’t know what she _see_. It’s fine. He’s not here to make friends.

* * *

(Observation Platform)

Katsuki scowled heavily.

His loss at the Practical Exam was because of this damn school’s shitty hidden rescue point. He had proven himself yesterday, and if the bitch teacher didn’t interfere, he would’ve beaten the shit out of that garbage bastard.

The same thing happened again today. If All-Might didn’t stop his match midway, he would’ve caught and bash soy sauce face to the ground then got a full 2 points instead of waiting here with goddamn -1 penalty point for [ _prioritizing self-interest instead of the mission_ ]. Bullshit. It’s their fault for not setting a time limit.

He’s _the_ best and Yuuei’s teachers were shitty even if they’re Pro-Heroes.

 

Until the last round commenced and a literal _giant ice wall_ blocked the starting gate, effectively rendering the Hero-role from entering let alone chasing.

Ice and Fire. That guy’s fucking Quirk was _Ice and Fire_ and its bullshit _strong_.

‘What should I do to beat him?’ Horrifyingly, for the first time in his life, Katsuki’s mind wasn’t providing him with a clear and confident answer.

His body trembled with rage, ‘ _It’s him. The one I have to crush to get to the top._ ’

“ _I’ll kill you_ ,” he vowed.

* * *

  **(Bonus 2)**

 


	8. Some sort of window to your right, As he goes left, and you stay right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no new trigger/dark tag for this chapter... but make sure you've read the existing one! (You've been warned)
> 
> And one more (less important) thing, since I don't know the real name for several cannon characters, I just made them up.

_(???)_

_Tsuna had everything. A loving (if mostly absent) father. A loving mother. A class full of the Elements of his choice and the bright future as the next CEDEF’s leader._

_Had._

_It started off by a simple innocent remark made by one of his Elements._

_“Sky-sama would be great as the next Vongola Head!” She exclaimed with stars in her eyes. His other Elements followed suit even after Tsuna rejected it, saying that he would be the next CEDEF Leader like his father._

_[ ~~I should have rejected it harder, should have stopped them from saying more, should have… should have…]~~_

_It was just a simple remark made by thoughtless children. Tsuna never thought it would end up like this…_

_[ ~~I should have known better~~ ]_

_“I don’t want to leave!” he cried. He didn’t understand. “I’m sorry!” Even if I don’t understand what did I do wrong. “I’ll work harder! Please don’t send me away!” Please don’t separate me from my Elements._

_“Tuna-fish, it’s for your own good,” his father placed his large hand on top of Tsuna’s head._

_Something broke inside Tsuna as he understood that his father won’t budge._

_“Just… Why…? I… I get the best marks in class, I pick-up Elements with huge potentials and I… I am a Sky, a_ good _Sky right?” He always gave his all to achieve the best result. So why? Why are they throwing him away?_

_His father’s expression was unreadable._

_The day they sent him away was the day he lost his ‘father’ and all but 2 of his Elements._

_[ ~~If being good wasn’t enough to keep my Elements, then…~~ ]_

Tsuna was woken up by a searing – _but not painful_ – sensation inside his chest accompanied by a soothing flow which held an ice-cold depth, ready to lash out to protect him.

It was an old memory, one that he hated to remember yet his mind loved to remind him of the event.

Usually, it left him feeling cold and made him wanted to drag up his blanket to cover his head then stayed that way for the rest of the day.

Not today. Not after Harmonization that gave him literal Guardians that would always protect him even if they’re not physically here.

Tsuna slowly took a deep breath and managed his emotions to send out reassurances.

_It’s alright. I’m fine._

And he actually meant it this time.

* * *

_If you had something that you didn’t want to lose, it would become a light for you to follow._

* * *

* * *

(From the Last Chapter)

(Vongola’s House)

(The Triplet’s Office)

“ _Aaaah?_ ” Ai-san exclamation to Shoichi’s question, combined with her haggard state - _messy hair, bloodshot eyes and completed with eye bags_ \- made him reconsidered and he decided that, ‘This isn’t a good time to ask’.  

He shook his head, “Nothing, very sorry to bother you.”

“ _Wait_ ,” Ai-san ordered and Shoichi had to follow it. Five minutes of silently watching her writing stuff in high speed later, she placed away the paperwork in front of her to the stack on her right and turned toward him.

“Sorry, what was it again?”

He swallowed before repeating himself, “May I have some Rain Flames?”

“For what?” She frowned and he explained about Midoriya’s distraction Flame Battery pendant idea.

 She tapped her table with the pen she’s holding while looking thoughtful.

 _Tap Tap Tap Tap **Tap**_.

“No,” she rejected. “Instead of Flames, load it with electricity instead. When you’re building a habit out of expendable resources, it’s best to go with the easiest to obtain one.”

Well, that made sense. It’s easier to calibrate and he could make it in a smaller size too. Losing the Tranquility factor would suck, but at least he won’t have to keep asking for a refill.

“Anything else?”

“No.”

“Alright, you may leave,” she dismissed and he walked to the door. Right before his finger touch the doorknob, she lightly said, “I think you already know, but don’t say anything _unnecessary_ to Midoriya.”

“I know,” Shoichi worked hard to keep his tone level while his mind was busy processing the _implications_.

‘Mom, dad, do you really know what you’re hoping for? Because I’m not sure I want to be noticed by a Sky,’ he asked inside his heart.

* * *

* * *

(???)

_“Is this information accurate?”_

_“Of course. We’re might be a new name but all of our members have years of experience in this field._

_Well then, dear King, enjoy the game.”_

* * *

(School Day - 3)

The crowd cheered as All-Might in his pinstripe suit defeat the villain and save the day again.

All-Might saluted the police, “Just happy to help! I mustn’t be late no-”

His ears twitched as he heard a terrified scream 3 blocks away from his position. He crouched and power-jumped to the location. Aizawa would glare and diss him again for being late three days in a row, but as a Hero, he couldn’t ignore people in dire need of help.

 

He arrived at the scene, an alley created by two tall buildings. There on the ground lied a young lady pressing her stomach with trembling hand as blood seeped out from the small gaps of her hand. “ _A-All-Might!_ ” Her eyes brightened as she saw his form.

“It's fine now. Why? Because I am here,” unlike other times, All-Might didn’t shout his catchphrase out loud. He said it softly yet firmly as he crouched protectively beside her and patted her head with his left hand as his right took out his phone to call for an ambulance.

Before the call could connect, darkness took over in a flash.

 

Kurogiri offered a polite nod to the young woman who splendidly played the victim role before wrapping himself to the provided venue.

* * *

(??? Arena)

Tomura was having a _great_ day. He’s sitting in his throne high up above the fighting area below. The whole room looked like it came straight out of a video game. The price that the NPC Guild set was expensive, though it’s worth it though to see All-Might stumbling confusedly into the arena.

There’s something bubbling inside Tomura’s chest and his giggle turned into full-blown laughter, “ _Welcome, Symbol of Peace_!”

 

All-Might quickly scanned his surrounding, noting the peculiar arena shape, the two Yuuei student hostages and the grinning Villain above.

A fractions second later a guy with black fog as head and hands appeared from the same kind of black fog swirling behind the Villain, ‘Wrap Quirk?’

“… Sir, can you wrap me back, please? A young lady was in need of help!” Negotiation with Villains mostly ended up in failure, but he still had to try.

“Rest assure, there’s no _young lady_ in need of your help,” the fog-head answered.

“That’s good,” the words were his genuine feeling, “What can I do for you to release the hostages?”

“Symbol of Peace!” the one with many detached hands said out loud, “Let’s play a game~!”

Another wrap gate appeared on the arena and wrapped in a hulking figure with an exposed brain.

“…,” Since negotiation was out of the table, All-Might quickly jumped to the first hostage’s holding place… Only to be met with an invisible barrier that slowed him down then the black fog wrapped him and sent him back to the arena’s ground.

“No cheating!” many-hand jeered, “You have to follow the quest line!” he raised his right hand and brandished a square box with a large red button in the middle of it, “Or I will be maaaad and kill the hostages~”

All-Might clenched his teeth and ripped his tie from his suit.

* * *

(Yuuei – Teacher Office)

Shota tapped the news web/channel with irritation. That muscle head was running around saving people again even though the patrolling Pro-Heroes were already on the scene and that he’s late. _Again_.

‘So irrational,’ he criticized.

A few minutes later he frowned as the top-news was titled, [Live Match: All-Might vs Nomu]. ‘Live match? And who is Nomu?’ Shota couldn’t remember any Villain bearing that name.

His frown deepened after he clicked the link and his screen displayed an on-going match between All-Might and a Morphic Quirk who had his brain exposed. The venue looked like an old-world gladiator arena and Shota wondered how All-Might got there the first place.

‘Super strength, super speed, _regeneration?_ ’ Shota analyzed. The Villain was strong, but he knew All-Might could overpower him. So why didn’t he?

Shota’s blood freeze as the camera moved upward, showing a pair of children wearing Yuuei Uniform. One on the left side was female with a banner on top of her head reading [Lose], while the other on the right side was male and his banner was [Win]. Both were kneeling inside a vertical tube, futilely screaming and hitting the transparent wall.

On the center was an indoor balcony, holding a grand looking chair, a _throne_. Standing behind the chair was a suited man with black fogs for head and hands while sitting on the chair was another man. He had light blue hair with fake hands placed onto various part of his body. One look was enough to confirm that that was the true Villain.

Shota’s mind immediately connected the dot and he quickly reached for the office’s phone and made a call to the Principal. This was no longer All-Might’s problem alone.

* * *

(??? Arena)

Tomura was experiencing a high he rarely felt before ( _if_ he ever felt it before). Everything was just _perfect_.

“What’s wrong, Symbol of Peace? Your students are waiting for your help you know~” He taunted.

Tomura watched as All-Might tirelessly trading blows with the Nomu. The NPC was right, All-Might’s condition didn’t worsen. He would demand an explanation from Sensei after this. For now, he’s impatient to get on with today’s main event.

“Well if you don’t win and you don’t lose, then you both win and lose?” He mimicked All-Might’s all teeth smile.

With a press of a button, acids rained from the prison-tube’s top part and drenched the students.

 

All-Might jumped to the young woman’s tube and dig his fingers into the transparent material. It’s a wrong move for the material, glass, was more fragile than he thought and designed to completely shatter from bottom to top, sending shards of glass everywhere.

It didn’t hurt All-Might given his strong physique, but it did tear his heart into pieces as he carried the screaming young woman onto and moved right to save the young man. Repeating the action more carefully didn’t work since the glass was designed to break that way once a small crack appeared.

“Keep your eyes close, it’ll be alright, I’m here,” All-Might reassured even if he knew they’re far from alright. _He failed them_. Even with his resistance and high pain tolerance, the small amount of acid that touched his skin _burns_ , how painful was it for them?

He carried both students as carefully as he could given their situation and jumped upward, breaking through the structure’s roof. He could see Yuuei’s building from afar, indicating that they’re still in Musutafu. With that in mind, he mapped his coordinates in his mind and jumped to the nearest hospital.

* * *

(League of Villain’s Hideout)

Tomura knew he could kill All-Might right there with no problem. It’s like the NPC Guild’s offer, ‘a perfect murder plan.’

It felt like inputting God Mode hack. While the feeling of being OP was great, he knew killing the final boss with it wouldn’t feel satisfying. There’s no bragging rights in completing the game with cheats.

No. This tutorial showed him how it could be done and Tomura would set up the board himself and proved that he’s worthy as the next final boss, the Symbol of Evil.

_~~[…]~~ _

* * *

(Musutafu Hospital)

The two students were immediately rushed into the Emergency Department while All-Might was shoved to a shower and told to stay there until the burning feeling receded.

In the privacy of the shower box, he deflated physically and mentally as his shoulders were heavy with the weight of [ _could have_ ] and [ _should have_ ]. Failing to save someone never got easier, he just got better at hiding it and dragging himself to picked himself up and _moved_ for the world was in constant need of a Hero.

 

Toshinori frowned as his fingers’ skin pruned a while ago yet the intensity of the burn didn’t lessen at all.

‘Something wasn’t right,’ the skin on the burned area was colored ugly shades of red and purple, but it wasn’t breaking or swelling. Pressing it didn’t cause more pain and he could move the burned appendages just fine.

Ignoring the doctor’s order, he went back to his muscle form, got out, wore the provided clothes and went to report his condition.

‘If the same thing happened to the children… They might be in an unbearable amount of pain, but physically they might be _fine_ ,’ a small hope bloomed inside his desperate heart.

* * *

(1 hour later)

(Musutafu Hospital – Private Room)

Both students were lying on their bed inside a private hospital room. Their eyes were closed and their breathing was stable as they’re under a medically induced coma. A few feet from their beds, a serious conversation was taking place.

“There are 2 different groups of Villains here,” Nedzu raised his hand and showed two fingers, “Either that or they’re one group with a vastly different ideology.

The first one was the one in the arena. From the way he talked, we can conclude that while he’s taking this like a _video game_ , he’s serious about killing the children, or more precisely, he didn’t _care_ about the children’s wellbeing.

The second was the one in charge of the hostages and the prison’s gimmick.

The glass used as the prison turned out to be [breakaway glass]. It’s not true glass, it’s made up of brittle plastic that looked dramatic but can’t cause harm like normal glass could.

The acid, we temporarily called x-acid, caused skin discoloration and intense burning sensation. So far, the doctors couldn’t find any evidence that it’s doing actual physical harm.

My current hypothesis is that this second group acted against the first group’s wishes. And that they would like to keep the fact that the x-acid wasn’t truly dangerous acid from the first group.”

All-Might, Aizawa, the head doctor and the detective dispatched by the police digested the principal’s theory.

 “Then we play along while investigating the case,” Aizawa stated.

“That…,” the detective trailed, “The public is waiting and demanding good news…”

Aizawa let out exasperated noises.

“The most important thing is to ensure the children’s safety,” All-Might’s tone was final.

The detective immediately nodded, “Alright. Our official statement would be that the children were in a coma and that the doctors are trying still their best.”

The head doctor followed, “I’ll talk to the other doctors and nurses about this.”

_~~[…]~~ _

* * *

Investigating was easier said than done.

The Villains were unknown and cross-checking with the government’s population database yield nothing. It didn’t help that they only know their Quirk (Black Mist’s Quirk was a variation of wrapping Quirk and the Multi-hand Guy’s Quirk was a barrier) and nothing else.

On top of it, Nomu’s Quirk was impossible to pin down. So much so that they’re on the verge of giving up and labeled him as a multi-Quirk user. _Impossible_.

To make things worse, once the police arrived at the arena, they found _nothing_. The whole arena was gone, leaving behind an under construction building with the owner and the workers claiming innocence and ignorance.

 

While the police struggled, Yuuei had their own problems too.

 

The school was temporarily closed as Yuuei was dealing with the problem, including holding a press conference to clarify the event.

“The victims are indeed Yuuei student. They’re Monoma Neito from class 1-B and Masumi Minori from class 2-E.”

“They are in a medically induced coma.”

“Yuuei have no regret hiring All-Might as a teacher.”

“What you’re saying is something called Victim Blaming.”

“I deeply apologize for my failure to protect them.”

“And we, on the behalf of all Heroes and police, apologize for not giving backup in time.”

* * *

(Next Week)

(Yuuei)

(Class 1-B)

Kendo Itsuka breathed out a sigh of relief as the 19th member of her class came in. Logically, she knew that the Villains weren’t specifically targeting her class member, Monoma was just very unfortunate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Emotionally, she’s afraid that another one of them would be taken hostage again.

 

“Morning class,” Vlad King’s squared shoulder only relaxed marginally after he surveyed the content of his class. It wasn’t his fault that the Villains kidnapped Monoma, but it was his failure to respond appropriately at Monoma’s missing presence that indirectly contributes to the horrible event.

Had he search for him instead of merely marking him as absent and thinking about what detention to give, they would have a better chance of finding the hostages in time.

“First I would like to apologize,” he bowed to his class, “It’s my duty to ensure your safety and I failed to do so.”

He looked up to see grim and some scared faces but to his relief, all of them, even the one who was afraid and worried, had determined look on their faces. They’re Heroic Course students. They need that inner strength if they wanted to become good Pro-Heroes.

“Now I want to tell you about the safety measure Yuuei will enact,” he clicked the projection remote and it showed the prepared clips of Yuuei’s newly build dormitories.

* * *

(1-A)

‘The Height Alliance...,’ Izuku repeated inside his mind. Midnight was explaining the content of the dormitories. Their rooms, the facilities they could use, and such.

After she’s done and was open to questions, he took the opportunity to raise his hand and asked, “Is this mandatory?”

“ _No_ ,” he could hear the [ _but_ ] before she said it, “But as long as we haven’t caught the Villains, the simple act of walking to school could be dangerous since we don’t know when they will strike again.” _And firing All-Might wasn’t the answer._

“Then I decline,” he wasn’t like he didn’t put Midnight’s concern into consideration...

_~~It’s hard to fear the [villains] when you know they’re leashed and wouldn’t hurt you.~~ _

“I… _decline_ ,” another voice, Todoroki’s, sounded then followed by Bakugou’s ruder, “Ceh! Like hell, I’m hiding like cowards! I’m going to blow them to pieces when I met them!”

“Bakugou!” Midnight snapped her whip with a serious face, “There’s nothing cowardly about strategic planning. As for the rest of you, talk to your guardians first before deciding,” she ordered.

Izuku complied even if he already knew the result.

“For now, take these and keep it with you all the time,” she propped open a briefcase filled with small rounded devices, “They’re trackers which would send your coordinates to Yuuei at a fixed interval. If you’re suddenly displaced, we’ll know.”

* * *

(The Next Day)

(Evening)

(Yuuei’s Conference Room)

The teachers gathered to give a status report.

“After making a call to their respective guardians, a total of 6 students from 1st year refused, 5 from 2nd year and 3 from 3rd year.”

The students’ data was spread around.

“Let’s start from the bottom,” Nedzu led and placed 3 student files next to each other, “1-A’s Midoriya Izuku, 1-E’s Meimu Nagi and 1-H’s Irie Shoichi. All three live in the same house, which is apparently shared with other Vongola’s subsidiary companies’ staffs.

While the implication is _interesting_ , let’s focus on the security aspect.

Their guardian’s reason for rejecting Yuuei’s offer was that [ _SHIELD_ ], the subsidiary company providing private protection and security guards, [ _is confident about their ability to protect our charges on the road_ ]. A quick check did show them arriving and leaving in what looked like a specially built car, which supports the claim.

They also express the desire to return the tracker citing privacy reason.

Any opinion?”

The teachers had a mixed expression on their faces.

“Do their parents live there too?”

“No. Every one of them lived in different Quirkless Town and when called, redirected us back to their current guardian,” the whole thing was raising flags.

“I would like to conduct a home visit,” Midnight expressed, “It might be nothing and we’re basically doing the same thing,” separating children from their parents and keeping them in one place where we can observe them 24/7. “Still, I would like to check, just to make sure.”

Nedzu gave his permission.

* * *

(The Next Day)

(Evening)

Midnight, Ectoplasm and Power Loader were inside the provided car wearing normal but semi-formal clothing and sat in silence.

Not only had their guardian agreed to the home visit, she also insisted on providing them with a car.

20 minutes later they entered an area holding several _mansions_ that looked identical with each other.

“All of these mansions hold Vongola’s staffs?” Midnight raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, ma'am,” the driver’s reply was short but respectful.

“You too?”

“No,” the driver denied.

 One edge of Midnight’s lips rose, she knew how to play hard too.

“We’re here,” the driver stopped the car and exited the car to open the door for them.

‘Saved by the bell,’ she off-handedly remarked as they stood in front of one mansion. She noted the lack of nameplates and any other indicator to mark the difference between this mansion and the one beside it. 

As Nedzu placed it, _interesting_.

The car drove into the garage and a second later, the door opened, revealing Midoriya who was wearing green colored semi-formal clothing. ‘He sure does love that color.’

“Welcome, Sensei. Please come in, Iwasaki-san is waiting,” he opened the door wide and gestured them in.

The inside was modernly-decorated with minimalist overtone. Even an untrained eye could tell that everything here carried a hefty price-tag.

Bypassing the living room, they followed Midoriya to a corridor. Judging from the door’s layout, each individual room got a considerable amount of space.

At the end of the hallway, Midoriya stopped in front of a double door before turning to look at their general direction but not their faces, “Do you require me and the other students to be present?”

“Yes please,” she wanted to know about their interaction with their guardian.

“Then please enter first. I’ll call them,” he opened the door and walked away.

Midnight’s eyes trailed on Midoriya’s neutral expression before turning to the room and walked in. Ladies first, she entered and her two comrades followed behind her.

The room turned out to be a conference room. On the center were one wide stadium-shaped clear glass tabletop and chairs evenly distributed on the two straight sides.

On one side, sat a young woman with light brown hair wearing an indigo-colored two-piece suit with a modest skirt. Upon seeing them, she stood up and gave a polite smile while gesturing to the seats across her’s.

“Welcome, Kayama-san, Ishosei-san and Majima-san. I’m Iwasaki Ai, please to meet you.”

They approached the table and did a formal handshake with their host.

‘Rather than [Home Visit], this is more like a [Formal Meeting/Interview],’ Midnight adjusted her attitude. If their host had no intention of acting like normal parents, then she wouldn’t treat her as one.

Their host, Iwasaki, opened the conversation after they sat down.

“I believe that our purpose here is to discuss the reallocations of three of our ward into Yuuei’s dormitory. It’s a generous offer but as I’ve said through the phone, we would like to decline,” Iwasaki jumped straight into the point without bothering with small talks and pleasantries.

“May I ask why?” Midnight asked and got the exact same answer she got before. Midway through the explanation, the door opened, revealing the boys and girl. Her eyes didn’t miss how they almost stopped after entering before Iwasaki made a small gesture with her head and they continue their walk to take a seat on Iwasaki’s left and right side.

Midnight confirmed that their relationship with Iwasaki was also on the formal side of the equation.

Now that they’re seated, it’s easy to notice the similarity in their behavior. Midoriya refused to look at their faces, the girl, Meimu, looked straight ahead with one eye closed while the other boy, Irie, looked at them with unfocused eyes.

They have no problem looking at each other and Iwasaki-san, so it might _not_ be social anxiety. The question was what was it then?

Iwasaki finished explaining and the ball was on their court once again.

Yuuei’s dorm, for all their facilities, was a hastily build with a limited budget. They couldn’t win against luxuries specifically provided by a gigantic global company. In that case.

“Everyone will live in the dorm, it’ll be a good opportunity for them to socialize better with their classmates,” she knew she failed the moment the word socialize came out of her mouth and the trio had negative reactions.

“I don’t think they would like that,” Iwasaki conveyed without even looking at the children.

“Socializing is an important skill to have,” Midnight pressed.

 “They can socialize just fine when there’s the need to,” Iwasaki countered with a smile.

 

The Pro-Heroes left empty-handed while Mii sighed out loud. Ai-chan would be mad if this made the Pro-Heroes investigate deeply. Not that they would find anything, still.

“Well~ I won’t make you _socialize_ with the Flameless more than necessary,” she assuaged the children for she’s not heartless after all. “As long as you know what you _have_ to do, it’s good~? You may leave,” she dismissed them from the conference room.

The children left and she stood then nodded to the other occupants of the room.

_~~[…]~~ _

They disappeared via Mist-wrap.

In case the meeting veered too far to the wrong side, they would have to sedate then modify the Pro-Heroes’ memories despite the ever-present risk of mental/brain damage of doing so and most importantly, it would make _Midoriya_ unhappy which in turn would make _The Sky_ unhappy.

She stretched out to release some tension and exited the room to continue with her work, ‘As a certain someone loved to say, ‘[ _Gotta work to earn my paycheck_ ] indeed~’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update on Sunday/Monday but I'm going for a holiday, so next update is in 2 weeks


	9. こんな私も 変われるのなら, もし変われるのなら 白になる？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By this chapter, this fic is officially tagged "Dark"

(Yuuei - Heights Alliance)

(3rd Year’s Dormitory)

A face appeared from Tamaki’s door, “I am here!” it said out loud with a bright all-teeth smile.

Tamaki merely nodded as he was comfortably seated on a floor cushion before his low table. Two cups of steaming tea were placed on the table along with an open textbook and half-filled notebook.

**_Click_ **

Mirio unlocked Tamaki’s door from the inside then Permeated out to open it and enter the room. As usual, they’re going to go over the materials covered today and do their homework. While Yuuei’s Hero Course Curriculum was heavy on things related to Pro-Hero works, it didn’t let its students slack off on other studies.

‘I need to master these things in case I fail to be a Pro-Hero,’ Tamaki gloomily thought as he scribbled down the answer to an algebra question, his mechanical pencil’s lead snapped midway as he placed too much pressure on it, ‘No no no, this is _not_ the time to be thinking like this.’ He scolded himself.

“Which one are you doing?” Mirio sat down on the right side of the table then peered at Tamaki’s work. “Aaaah, _math_ ,” metaphorical smoke immediately rose from Mirio’s head, “That one is impossible!” he gave a thumb up, “Shieru-Sensei lost me after she made the s sign.”

‘The integral sign? That’s five minutes into the class,’ a corner of Tamaki’s brain noted while a larger part was busy trying to come out with a [good] reply. “I… It’s not _impossible_ , let’s work on it together…”

‘No good, I need to act natural while being supportive,’ his lack of communication skills always bothered him yet never did he wished so hard that he didn’t have this problem until recently.

Mirio noticed that his reply wasn’t referring to the coursework. Of course he would. What was the worth of a license? Even without it, Mirio had always been Tamaki’s sun.

“Hey, Tamaki, this year, let’s stand at the podium together!” Mirio smiled widely while clenching his fist.

 Tamaki hated the sports festival. His sports uniform was painfully lacking a hood and the number of spectators made him wanted to break down and cry. The winner’s podium was a thousand times worse. He almost developed an ulcer from extreme stress as thousand eyes from all directions were looking at him.

He hated it, and would gladly excuse himself from participating if he could, but Mirio didn’t need to hear his problems, didn’t need to be put in a place where he needed to bore both his own and Tamaki’s burden.

“Yes, lets.” Tamaki tried his best to sound confident even if the smile he forced onto his face felt unnatural and was difficult to sustain.

 

[ _I wonder if I’m not suitable to be a Hero after all…_ ] It was a thoughtless remark. Born out of the frustration he felt from failing to properly use his Quirk, _again,_ and the widening gap between his and his childhood friend.

Honestly, he would’ve forgotten that he said it 5 minutes after if those words weren’t accidentally got heard by his best friend. His best friend who took it _too_ seriously and responded by pushing through the limit of his mental barrier to stop deprecating himself and start being brave _for Mirio’s sake_.

Even if it’s only on the surface, years of knowing Tamaki let Mirio knew how difficult it was for Tamaki to do so and once again Tamaki’s light shined brightly on Mirio’s path. Mirio’s path was _difficult_ , but so was Tamaki’s. And if he didn’t give up, then Mirio didn’t have any right to give up either.

_‘I’ll work even harder and we will be great Heroes!’_

* * *

* * *

(Yuuei’s Sports Festival)

(Opening Speech)

“- therefore let’s give it our all so that all of us will go home knowing that we have done our best,” Izuku delivered his short speech steadily and ended it with a smile.

He walked down the stage while polite clapping resounded on the arena.

Despite his speech, Izuku had zero intention to give his all. This was the time for his schoolmates to shine and get themselves some much-needed opportunities. As for him, he needed to do well enough to not get demoted to General Department and that’s it.

* * *

(2nd Event – Calvary Battle)

(Preparation)

‘Damn opportunist supervisors and their love for free marketing strategy,’ Shoichi grumbled while ignoring the sharp inquiring stares thrown at him.

“Good work,” Midoriya delivered.

Shoichi did not appreciate the irony of the situation. Midoriya, the one who’s supposed to try his best like the rest of Heroic Department students, leisurely finished the first event at 32nd place while Shoichi had to bruise and blast himself to 7th place just to promote [ _his_ ] inventions that are not even _his_ in the first place.

“My Rival!” a seriously annoying voice called once again, “These people! They can’t see the glory of my babies! I would hate it if the big shots mixed up whose babies are whose, but since there’s no choice, let’s team up!”

“Sure!” Midoriya replied and Shoichi wished looks could really kill and murder was legal.

“Cool! What’s your Quirk? I brought some really awesome babies with me! Try it!” Internet Troll began showing off its invention to Midoriya who responded amicably and Shoichi pushed down his frustration and accepted that this was going to be his team for the Calvary Battle.

The presence of Internet Troll was unwanted, but he had prepared the possibility of needing to team up with Midoriya based on previous sports festival event trend.

‘Having a Mist would help a ton here,’ Shoichi sighed. Since it’s unclear how good a General Department needed to be to get promoted to Heroic, Nagi didn’t bother trying at all and got herself splendidly disqualified.

‘Seriously. Why me?’ Shoichi looked at the clear blue sky with an empty look.

* * *

(2nd Event – Calvary Battle)

(Start)

Shinso Hitoshi visualized that it would be a fight for the 10 million points, he didn’t expect several teams to aim at _his_ team right from the start.

“Oi oi oi, the 10 million points headband is over there you know,” he pointed at the icy guy’s direction.

“No, for us, there’s something more important than that!” the orange-haired girl exclaimed as she swung her gigantic fist at his direction.

{ ** _Aim at that team’s headband_** } Hitoshi ordered the all-girl team and made them intercepted the other team coming for him.

“Kendo? What’s wrong with you?!” the steel guy shouted out while his horse calmly supplied, “He has a mind control Quirk.”

Hitoshi’s expression turned grim, he loses his edge once people know about his Quirk.

‘This is seriously bad isn’t it?’

 

“Midoriya, focus!” Shoichi yelled at his fellow horse who stopped to stare at the mess around purple haired brainwasher’s team.

“Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking Quirks are _interesting_ , aren’t they? The neurological pathway-”

“Focus for _S-_ , _god’s_ sake!” Shoichi vented out his frustration by reaching for mini-bombs with his free hand and throw them while cursing, “Damn you all!”

“My Rival! Your baby bomb’s smoke is obscuring the brilliance of my babies!” their rider complained from her high place.

“BOTH OF YOU FOCUS ON THE _EVENT_ PLEASEEEE!!!” Shoichi begged/screamed from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

In the end, Hatsume’s Team placed 5th and was disqualified from the event.

“Well, that’s too bad. If I can get to the final round my babies will get the spotlight!” Internet Troll complained in its overly enthusiastic demeanor as it arranged its gadgets back into place.

‘We could’ve won if you focused more on snatching headbands and not promoting!’ Shoichi seriously refraining himself from chucking a mini-bomb (or ten) at it.

“That’s too bad,” Midoriya emphatically replied.

‘ _Too bad_ my ass! You didn’t even bother using your [ _Quirk_ ]!’ Shoichi had to remind himself that punching a Lightning was a bad idea since you’ll only hurt yourself.

“Urgh!” He settled for placing his best [ _I’m disgusted and so done with you all_ ] face and quickly stormed away. He didn’t get very far into the corridor when his eyes spotted Nagi’s figure. She’s leaning on the wall with both of her eyes closed until Midoriya caught up.

“Let’s go,” she opened her eyes and walked without waiting for their confirmation.

Shoichi frowned when the path she took lead to private observation rooms reserved for VVIPs.

He swallowed as his mind connected the dots, ‘I’m not in trouble am I?’

Nagi stopped and knocked. She flared her Flame for identification purpose then opened the door once the room’s occupant flared back.

Rain. It’s Ai-san.

Shoichi silently exhaled in relief.

They came in and Ai-san spoke after the door was closed behind them, “Good work. Your bento is on the table. You’re free to stay here or go somewhere else until it’s time.”

Their choice was obvious really.

“Thank you,” they politely said then sat down to eat their lunch in peace.

* * *

(Yuuei’s Sports Festival)

(Award Ceremony)

“You’re here man! I thought you went home or something,” Eijiro remarked as he finally saw their missing classmates.

“Sorry, I was watching from somewhere else,” Midoriya apologetically replied.

“Nah, it’s cool,” Eijiro waved away the apology. To put it simply, Midoriya was a good but anti-social person. His aversion to eye contact aside, he never showed any sign of wanting to be friends with any of them or made attempt to socialize when it’s not necessary.

Eijiro himself was never as brave as the front he showed so he could appreciate the way Midoriya overcome his shortcoming and be so Hero-like at combat classes.

That aside, Eijiro didn’t consider himself a sore loser, but when the winner, Todoroki, looked seriously intense like he’s about to face a Villain instead of receiving award and the 2nd place, Bakugou, looked so downcasted he won’t be out of place in a funeral, Eijiro really wanted to say, ‘Man, it won’t hurt you guys to look at least a little bit happy you know.’

At least the 3rd place, Iida and class 1-B’s Honenuki looked satisfied with the medals that Principal Nedzu gave them.

* * *

(Evening)

(The Triplet’s Office Room)

“Let’s not. It’s going to be seriously troublesome if they found out,” Mai rejected the idea while slouching on her table.

“Technically. _Technically_ , it’s fine to treat him like another Flameless child,” Ai commented with her focus mostly on the endless number of paperwork she needed to review.

“Well~,” Mii waved her nail file, “His weakness being screamed out on national TV is a death sentence anyway. We might as well help him.”

“One no. One maybe. One yes. What do you think?” Three pairs of eyes was simultaneously directed at the Mist User.

“He’s not in my class so it’s difficult to do traceless thought reform…,” the girl softly admitted.

“Great, more paperwork to fill, more plans to make,” Ai grumbled mostly to herself.

“So troublesomeeee,” Mai’s forehead met her table with a soft thud, “Why can’t we do this the straight-forward way like before.”

“ _Mai-chan_ ,” Mii chastised. She waved her hand to girl, “You’re dismissed.”

“Yes,” Nagi lightly bowed then left the room.

 

“Hummm~ Well that’s that. I’m off then~” Mii stood up and both her figure and clothing transformed into that of someone else.

“Is there even a point of wearing make-up if you’re going to Mist disguised in the end?” Mai half-heartedly asked while doing light stretching.

“Of course there is~ We’ll be going Ai-chan~”

“Go go go- * _Yawn_ * I really need some sleep…”

* * *

(???)

“-sei‘s representative?” a nose-less man asked in a demanding tone.

“Nice meet you Akaguro-san,” the representative pleasantly said with a smile.

“You guys are the one who tried to kill All-Might?” Akaguro Chizome, the Hero Killer, asked with a dark aura surrounding him.

“To be precise, we provide the plan and the clients executed it.”

“How _dare_ you!” enraged, Hero Killer drew his sword and attacked, “All-Might is the only True Hero! He’s the only on-”

[ _Don’t kill him_ ] The warning sounded from the earphone the representative wore. He switched the angle of his strike and knocked out the so-called Villain instead of granting him eternal rest.

“He _isn’t_ a Hero, right?” he asked for confirmation.

[ _No~ But he’s quite popular so bring him to the base._ ]

“Sure.”

* * *

* * *

(3 Weeks Later)

(Time: Internship Week)

While the students were busy gaining real-world experience under various Pro-Heroes, Yuuei’s staffs were once again having a meeting with the police detective.

“Despite our best effort, we still couldn’t find any significant clues on the Nomu Fight incident,” the detective grimly delivered the bad news. “Aside from that, we notice a worrying pattern in recent Villain activity.”

The detective pressed the remote and the presentation’s display changed to show two graphs. The first showed the number of crimes done and the second showed the number of Villains captured/identified.

A low exhaling sound could be heard as the Pro-Heroes took in the information. The number of crimes _increased_ but the number of captures _decreased_.

“There are two main reasons for this. First is the spike of crimes done by identified Villains, like Hero Killer: Stain and the Hand-Mist Villain Duo. Second is a series of crime with no discernible motive, pattern and culprit.”

**_Snap_ **

Someone gripped their pen to hard it snapped, “Is it _them_? The Grim Reaper?”

The Grim Reaper was a code name that had been used to denote hundreds of killing happening for generations long, leaving behind no motive, no pattern and no culprit. [ _Death comes equally to us all_ ], they couldn’t predict it, couldn’t stop it, all they could do was pray it wouldn’t be their turn next.

“The crimes are not entirely murder cases and it’s heavily concentrated on Musutafu and the areas around it,” _these weren’t their M.O._ , “Even so, the number of Reaping cases had been going down in the said area since last year so if these are really done by the Reaper… Then it might be possible to find out why and finally bring an end to it?“ The detective didn’t sound sure and nobody could blame him for that.

_Which one was worse? A new and upcoming Villain Organization or a supernatural being/generations old Villain Organization changing their motives?_

All Might showed his rarely seen grim face, and he’s not the only one in the room.

* * *

* * *

(Yuuei)

(After Internship Week)

(Basic Hero Training)

(Ground Beta – Simulated Urban Area)

(1st Exit Gate)

“Now that you experienced some part of Heroic work, you should know that being a Pro-Hero involved a lot more than just fighting Villains,” Shota stated with All Might sulking in the background complaining that his TA was taking over his class, _again_.

The class member nodded, some had a faraway look on their face.

“Even so, capability is still very important whether you’re aiming to be a battle-oriented Hero or rescue-oriented ones. As such for today’s activity; Bakugou, Hagakure, Kaminari, Mineta and Todoroki follow me.”

“““?””” The class made inquiring noises as the 5 [ _chosen ones_ ] followed their Shota into the ground where a mini-bus was waiting.

* * *

 (2nd Exit Gate)

The bus stopped before the 2nd exit gate, at the opposite end of the 1st one.

Just outside the gate stood 5 realistic looking robots of several age and gender.

“For today’s activity, your task is to escort these _people_ ,” Shota pointed at the robots, “To a safety point marked here,” he showed the ground’s map.

“Ah…” “Hah?”

* * *

(1st Exit Gate)

“It’s time!” All Might exuberantly show-off a box with [ _LOTS_ ] written on it in blocky letters, “To draw lots!”

“Finally this box gets its chance to shine!” he said to himself but his volume let every student heard him.

‘Did you make it yourself?’ ‘It must be hard to work with Aizawa-Sensei’ ‘He’s so excited…’ ‘Ganbatte, All Might!’

The students had a supportive smile on their face.

Inside the box were 5 blue balls and 10 red ones.

“If you get blue balls, then you’re Reinforcement! Your task is to help your classmates from the opposite end, the Heroes!

If you get red, then you’re Villains! Your task is to stop the Heroes and their Reinforcements from succeeding at any cost!”

“Sensei,” Young Asui raised her hand, “Do the one on the Heroes know we’re reinforcements?”

“No! They only know about their task but nothing else.”

Another hand was raised, “What is their task?”

“You have to ask them!”

“I see, as expected of Yuuei, they’re teaching us about the importance of proper communication skill!”

“Well said Young Iida!” All Might gave a thumb up.

* * *

(First Round)

(Hero: Bakugou Katsuki || Reinforcement: Kirishima Eijiro)

(Villains: Mezo Shoji & Mina Ashido)

Eijiro’s mind was busy trying to figure out the best course of action. He only had 5 minutes head start before the Villains enter and the ground was seriously huge. Luckily for him, a rather robotic child voice could be heard screaming from afar. If he went there, he might found a clue.

 

Luckily for him, he found Bakugou.

Unluckily for him, it’s _Bakugou_ who was roughly carrying a robot shaped like a little girl over his shoulder.

 

“Man! Would you please stop and listen already!” Eijiro yelled.

“Shut the fuck up and get out of my way Shitty Hair!” Bakugou yelled back and blasted another explosion at Eijiro’s direction to keep him away.

[ _Let me go! You’re hurting me! I want my mama! Huaaaaaa_ ] the robot was trashing and crying, unable to get away from Bakugou’s grip.

Eijiro refrained himself from using his Hardening to try and appear less threatening and more trustworthy, “Seriously man, I’m not lying okay! I’m here to help you complete your task and the two Villains are aiming to stop you!”

“Fuck off! I don’t need your fucking help!” Bakugou never stopped running and Eijiro grinded his teeth together in frustration. Communicating with him was impossible!

“You have a destination in mind right?” Since he kept running without stopping and Eijiro was getting left behind, “Man, I’ll help fighting the Villains, just don’t blast me okay!”

“Are you fucking deaf or stupid? _I.Don’t.Need.Your.Help_!”

“Kirishimaaaa!” a cheery voice called out his name, “You haven’t caught him yet?”

Eijiro gapped, ‘Oh shit! _Oh shit_!’ Bakugou didn’t trust him at all, and with Ashido saying stuff like that, his already miniscule improbable chance of getting Bakugou’s cooperation spiraled down into an impossible depth.

“Let’s work together and surrounded him from all side,” another voice joined in.

“Ashido! Shoji! How could you guys!” Eijiro exclaimed with proverbial tears of betrayal on his eyes.

Since it’s already like this, what could he do, might as well go all out.

“GROAAA,” he activated his hardening and aimed for Shoji.

“DIE! ALL OF YOU!” a huge explosion emerged from his back.

* * *

(2nd Exit Gate)

For fairness and challenge, this time they’re not allowed to watch the fight on TV.

Shota tiredly exhaled as he’s tracking the ongoing fight via the live video on his phone while wearing earphone.

‘That kid didn’t learn anything from his time as Best Jeanist’s intern, did he?’

The robot quickly reached its shock tolerance limit, “Bakugou out.”

* * *

(Hero: Kaminari Denki || Reinforcement: Tokoyami Fumikage)

(Villains: Aoyama Yuga & Midoriya Izuku)

“Can you… follow me?” Denki asked the robot he’s assigned to. It’s a full-sized adult male, he couldn’t possibly carry him like Bakugou could.

Much to his relief, the robot nodded, [ _Yes_ ].

“Cool!” Denki jogged off and gradually increased his pace after confirming that the robot could still follow him.

‘But [ _safely escorting_ ]… That means they(the other classmates) will be playing Villains?’ dark lines appeared on Denki’s face, “20 minus 5, so it’s 3-on-1? That’s just unfair!”

“Aaaah so unlucky,” he complained. It really didn’t help him that robots were particularly sensitive to electrical charge, ‘I couldn’t keep him near me, right? It’s game over if he gets zapped.’

“Can you get to the safe point by yourself?” he tried.

[ _I don’t know where it is_ ]

“Well of course it won’t be that easy,” Denki commented to himself.

“! Stop,” he stretched his right hand to stop their movement and _listen_.

_“-minari Denki where are you?”_

_“We’re in a hurry, squawk!”_

“Tokoyami alone? Uh,” Denki quickly scanned his surrounding, “Can you hide there and don’t come out until I told you to?”

[ _Yes!_ ] the robot nodded and went inside the building Denki pointed at.

“Alright let’s do this,” Denki dashed forward to intercept his opponent.

 

“The one who strike first wins!!” Denki gathered electricity on his hands after he saw Tokoyami’s figure.

“Dark Shadow retreat!” Tokoyami ordered then he stood still with both hands raised in a universal surrender gesture.

“Hm? What’s this?” Denki aborted his attack but maintained distance.

“I’m your reinforcement, Aoyama and Midoriya are coming soon to stop you from completing your task,” Tokoyami hurriedly explained.

‘Hmm? [ _1 vs 3 - > 2 vs 2 = fair!_]’

“But wait, why should I trust you?” Denki squinted his eyes suspiciously, “ _You_ could very well be the Villain yourself!”

“… If I halt them, could you complete your task quickly?” Tokoyami asked instead of answering.

“Maybe,” Denki replied noncommittally.

Tokoyami sharply nodded then turned away to the opposite direction, “Come! Dark Shadow!”

“2 vs 1? Why can’t we all be friends _sob sob_ ,” Dark Shadow protested but it faithfully assisted Tokoyami.

‘Tokoyami is strong,’ he saw it first-hand in the sports festival, ‘If he wanted to fight me, he could, so that means he’s telling the truth?’

“ _Hurry hurry_ ,” Denki ran back to pick up the robot.

 

Fumikage quickly found one of the Villains, it’s Aoyama and he’s coming closer using his favorite method of jumping then laser blasting.

“Bonjour! Monsieur du noir!” as a part of his [ _greeting_ ], Aoyama fired off twin-laser from his hands, “I’ll let you witness mon sparkly self!”

Fumikage dodged and demanded, “Where is Midoriya?”

“It’s a se-cret ☆,” Aoyama winked.

Fumikage clicked his tongue.

Kaminari wasn’t capable of directing his Electricity thus fighting together in close range with Kaminari, especially when he didn’t trust him, would be very difficult. His best bet was to intercept the Villains and stall them long enough for Kaminari to finish with whatever he’s tasked with.

But what if the Villains had the same idea?

“Dark Shadow!” Fumikage ordered, “Drag this being into Darkness!”

“No more sparks!” Dark Shadow agreed.

They need to defeat Aoyama, _fast_ , before Midoriya found Kaminari.

 

‘The word All Might use is [Reinforcement], the probability of this activity being straightforward 2 vs 2 was 40%. Based on Tokoyami’s speed and his direction when intercepting Aoyama, there’s 90% chance of him already meeting up with Kaminari,’ Izuku silently traced back Tokoyami’s possible path to search for Kaminari while keeping himself hidden.

‘Adding that fact, 40% was lowered to 5%... Found him,’ Izuku’s eyes took in the robot that looked and dressed like a normal civilian man. It’s trailing behind Kaminari and judging by the way Kaminari moved, ‘It’s a civilian reallocation mission.’

Then as a [ _Villain_ ], his task was clear.

Izuku took out one of his leaf blades and wait for the right moment.

 

Denki’s feet were constantly moving as his ears were listening to the ongoing fight. Thankfully the area which Tokoyami choose to fight wasn’t on the way of his destination.

‘The safe area is 8 buildings forward then turn right until I rea-’

**_Crack_ **

Denki’s thought was abruptly cut short as his body froze. Half a second later his brain went back online and he forced himself to turn around and much to his horror, the sound was indeed produced by the robot.

The very same robot that was lying on the ground, twitching sporadically as a small vertical hole on the area behind its temple discharged electric sparks.

‘ _Oh shit_!’

[ ** _Kaminari out_** ] the ground’s loudspeaker announced his loss.

Denki’s jaw dropped, “I- _What_?! That’s not _fair_!”

He couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything, one second everything was going fine then the next second his robot got headshotted dead. Aoyama couldn’t do this which means…

“ _MIDORIYAAAAAAA!!!_ ” He screamed out his frustration.

* * *

In the end, 4 out of 5 Heroes failed their task, with the sole winner being Mineta who was lucky enough to get Iida as Reinforcement and ~~helpless~~ _trusting_ enough to let Iida carry him and his robot then dashed full speed to the safe point.

“The recordings of today’s activities are already uploaded. Watch them by accessing Yuuei’s website and reflect what you could and should do. Being a Hero isn’t easy and definitely not fair, all you can do is to always do your best and continue to improve yourself. _Plus Ultra_ ,” Shota closed the class.

“Good work all of you!” All Might hastily added before they left.

 

“Is it really alright to be so harsh with them?” All Might hesitantly questioned, “I mean, I read about positive reinforcement yesterday…”

“ _Positive reinforcement_? They see, hear and talk about how great it is to be a Hero every single day, they don’t need any more _encouragement_. What they need is a reality check, especially with the situation right now,” Aizawa replied seriously.

All Might closed his mouth.

“… I … supposed so…,” his mind recalled the two students that’s still lying on the hospital bed, “If they don’t have the capability and resolve, then it’s safer for them to not become a Hero…,” its Toshinori and not his All Might persona speaking.

“… _Sigh_. These kids, they don’t have zero potential. As a teacher, you should do your best to mold them into decent Heroes.”

All Might paused, “Is that your roundabout way of _cheering_ me up?”

“No, I’m stating facts,” Aizawa deadpanned.

“A-Aizawa you’re actually a n-nice person, aren’t you?”

“Stop saying nonsense and finalize the lesson plan for class 3-B,” Aizawa’s expression didn’t change but All Might’s smile came just a little bit easier this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about skipping Sports Festival and Internship, they're not interesting since Izuku didn't bother trying for Sports Festival and his Internship was with ok but not famous Hero and nothing too eventful happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Much Needed Clarification Corner (a.k. Info Dump because Vein is bad at writing details orz sry)
> 
> About Yuuei:  
> \- Monoma lying on the hospital with the public unaware of his status meant that on the eyes of the Gen Ed students, there's this one vacant spot in Heroic 1-B available for them to grab. Class 1-B, in a show of class solidarity reacted by specifically targeting any Gen Ed students that stand out (in this case, RIP Hitoshi he didn't make it to 3rd event like he did in cannon)
> 
> About Flame Society (a.k.a. Quirkless Society)  
> They go to great length to make sure the rest of the world is kept unaware of their true nature, including:  
> \- Making techs that's only visible to Flame Users  
> \- Making all facilties that can be make indoor/underground, indoor/underground  
> \- Registering (fake) Quirk to blend in when needed  
> \- Creating and maintaining real Quirkless Societies as a smoke screen
> 
> (and the very dark side)  
> \- Killing anyone who get too close to the truth (and then some more to obscure the real reason behind the truth)  
> ^ The goverment staffs (police, heroes, etc) didn't disclose this (The Grim Reaper cases) to the public (to prevent panic and distrust)
> 
> About Double Standard:  
> \- Very _very_ real indeed
> 
> As usual, questions are welcome, just don't ask about future events ( _please_ ).


	10. 無意味だって, 無駄だっていい

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tag for this chapter: no beta we die like real men (tbh should've added this tag from the start to prevent grammar-sensitive people from suffering)
> 
> A/N:  
> Double the length, triple the time!
> 
> Sorry I was really busy with work _and_ this chapter was hurting me from the amount of re-write it took.

* * *

“I must kill Fake Heroes.”

_The Fake Heroes’ names are xxx, xxx, xxx, xxx, xxx_

* * *

(Kamino Ward)

“You’re not Fake Heroes,” the one titled Hero Killer immediately said after arriving on the base via Kurogiri’s Mist, “I must kill Fake Heroes,” he mumbled then turned towards the door and walked away.

“That’s our goal too, Hero Killer: Stain,” Tomura declared as Kurogiri’s Mist prevented the Hero Killer from leaving, “ _Join us_. Together, we’ll cle- ... Is this guy _bugged_?”

“You’re not Fake Heroes,” Hero Killer repeated in the exact same tone, “I must kill Fake Heroes,” and he did the exact same _futile_ thing of trying to exit and getting wrapped back on the exact same spot.

“ _Wow_ ,” Tomura was amazed. He never thought he would see a bugged NPC IRL, “Look, Kurogiri, _look_!” Tomura pointed excitedly.

Kurogiri, like usual, didn’t share his enthusiasm, “His level of intelligence is very disappointing.”

Tomura disagree, “ _No no no_ , it’s _epic_! How do you make something like this? Bash their head juuuust right? Let’s store him, Kurogiri!”

“Are you preventing me from killing Fake Heroes?” Bugged NPC said a new line.

“Oh! This is inter-,”

**_Bang_ **

Chairs were toppled as Bugged NPC attacked full force before Kurogiri’s Mist fully engulfed him and silence returned to their base camp.

“ _Why did you do that_?!” Tomura complained.

“He can’t be used. I’ll look for another one,” Kurogiri wrapped away.

“Kurogiri, you joy killer,” Tomura gritted out.

* * *

“I must kill Fake Heroes.”

_The Fake Heroes’ names are xxx, xxx, xxx_

* * *

* * *

(Yuuei)

(Practical Exam)

(On the Bus)

(Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo Vs. Miss Direction)

Their team was unlucky to be pitted against an unknown Pro-Hero invited by Yuuei. Midoriya fought by predicting his opponent and Momo needed information to produce the item that could help them the most.

She recalled everyone else’s team and teacher, ‘... oh my!’

Bakugou and Todoroki were a bad match, Cementoss could endlessly regenerate structure to deter Kirishima and Sato, Thirteen’s whole body costume protected their body from Uraraka’s zero-gravity and Black Hole could absorb everything including laser light.

And then there’s their team.

“Yaoyorozu-san, for this exam, can I call you Momo?” Midoriya asked with his eyes staring straight at her.

‘I see, [ _Momo_ ] and not [ _Creati_ ],’ he’s already in (the dubbed) Combat Mode, but because of Miss Direction’s presence, they couldn’t discuss strategy and give out any information to the opponent.

“Please, and I shall call you Izuku,” Momo genially replied.

Midoriya nodded, “Yoroshiku, Momo.”

* * *

(Ground Beta)

(Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shoto Vs. All Might)

[ _You’ll have to work together to win_ ]

All Might’s heart sank when he saw the two young man ignored his advice and split up right after entering the ground.

Young Todoroki was willing to cooperate by devising a plan that the two could use, but Young Bakugou rudely brushed him off then Young Todoroki didn’t bother with him anymore.

[ _If they’re willing to compromise and work together, they pass. Either give them an opening or let them get to the gate_ ], that was the lesson plan he agreed on.

‘Since they’re too prideful to work together, then I just have to make it clear they can’t win by themselves?’ All Might clenched his hand to make a fist. As a Hero he always needed to be careful with his strength and not cause any unnecessary damage.

He punched forward and the generated pressure decimated the area.

“I am a Villain, Heroes. Think you can beat me _by yourself_?” For their own sake, he hoped they got the hint.

* * *

(Ground Theta)

(Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo Vs. Miss Direction)

Immediately after they’re out of Miss Direction’s line of sight from the gate, Midoriya ordered her, “Create something that would allow you to travel _fast_.”

He reached into his sleeve and brought out a pair of gloves, and while at it, he gave her the information she sorely needed.

“Miss Direction, underground Pro-Hero stationed in Musutafu area. Her Quirk is Direction.nee.Less. Activated through physical contact with any part of her body and will reverse your sense of direction. You’ll move left when trying to go right, up when down, backward when forward. Last for 10 minutes to hours depends on how long she held contact.”

“You’ll stall her while I aim straight for the exit?” Momo asked for confirmation.

“Yes,” Midoriya affirmed, “She’s an expert at hand to hand combat with no mid or long ranged attack.”

“I understand!” a power scooter emerged from her upper body.

 

Miss Direction hummed when she received information from TA Aizawa, _how weird to think of Eraserhead like that_ , that Midoriya kid effectively destroyed the point of this Practical Exam.

“What should I do?” she asked for the next goal.

[ _Fight Midoriya for now. I’ll give the clue to go after Yaoyorozu later_ ]

“How seriously?”

[ _Test his reactions a bit then treated it like sparring_ ]

“Got-” _the idea of,_ “-it,” she replied.

‘That means no moderately serious injury right? No twisting and dislocating, but bruises are ok?’ Yuuei paid her a neat sum for helping this exercise, she didn’t want to lose that, or worse, got _sued_ , for over-harming a student.

 

She ran to the given coordinate and found Midoriya standing still with his eyes carefully tracking her.

“Did you get left behind by your partner?” She said in a mocking tone to test him as per order.

“I choose to stay because I want a chance to talk to you!” He exclaimed with a side smile, “You’re Musutafu’s rank 48 Pro-Heroes when ordered by the number of captures done! It’s very impressive considering your patrol schedule hour and location!”

Normal Pro-Heroes thrived on bright light, fame and audiences. It’s left to Underground Heroes to ensure the night and every area, no matter how sparsely populated, was safe.

She would be more touched that a baby Hero understood that if not for his too sharp eyes and their current situation. As it was, she let him be for 1 minute to show her appreciation at the well-executed stalling-by-talking technique.

1 minute was up, she kept an eye for concealed weapons and made a lunge for his face, the only area left uncovered.

Instead of sending out his Leaf Blade as she expected, he countered by thrusting his staff. Its range was more than her arm’s span so she had to stop attacking.

 _Not_.

She used her free hand to redirect the staff’s direction toward her side then pulled hard. His body was jerked forward and just as her fingertip about to touch him, he let go of his staff and threw his body sideways, creating a distance between them.

His formerly enthusiastic expression had melt-off his face, leaving behind a hard frown as his wary eyes cataloged her movement, briefly flickering to his staff in her hand.

She rubbed her index finger against her thumb, ‘So close!’

* ** _clang_** *

The metallic staff collided with the asphalt as she dropped the staff behind her to launch her second attempt to touch him.

 

 (Observation Room)

Skilled viewers could have a clearer view of a fight than the one involved. As such, Shota immediately realized the meaning behind Midoriya’s choice of actions. _Baiting_. He withheld some of his skill so that she wouldn’t take him more seriously and let her almost touched him to give the illusion that she’s close to succeeding.

Shota snorted.

* * *

(Ground Beta)

(Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shoto Vs. All Might)

[ _You will be the one that surpasses All Might_ ]

That sentence was Shoto’s curse.

The weights weren’t a significant handicap for All Might and he always dragged and/or threw Shoto back to the center if he tried to run to the escape gate.

Shoto’s battered body kneeled on the ground as he had to lift his head high up to see that towering stature.

[ _You will be the one that surpasses All Might_ ]

‘Is it even possible?’

 

“ _Bakugou_ ,” Shoto gritted out, “It’s a _trap_. We can’t beat him, we can’t run, if we want to win we _have_ to work together.”

“It’s mother fucking obvious,” Bakugou’s reply was lacking his usual harshness, “But you’re brain dead if you expect me to work together with pansy ice spewing fairy.”

“I refuse-”

“ _To use my Fire side in battle_ bla bla bla. _Shut up_. Don’t fucking talk to me,” Bakugou pushed himself upward with shaky hands.

All Might took it as a cue to talk again, “You would rather lose than compromise, _Heroes_?”

“I don’t need _help_ ,” Bakugou spat the word, “I can beat you by myself.”

All Might’s smile was devoid of his usual reassuring quality.

 

“ _Then, it’s your loss_.”

* * *

(Ground Theta)

(Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo Vs. Miss Direction)

‘!’ Momo’s ears picked up the sound of someone running closer to her position.

She looked behind and grimaced when she saw Miss Direction’s heading straight to her position. With one hand on the handlebar, keeping the scooter steady, her free hand reached into her belt and picked up an object she created while traveling and threw it backward.

**_BANG_ **

A flashbang. First to deter Miss Direction. Second to clue in Midoriya on her whereabouts and battle status.

_grip_

‘!!’ Momo’s body jerked and dragged off her power scooter as someone tightly gripping the backside of her costume. After touching her back, Miss Direction released her and she fell backward, “Kh!”

 _‘Density 9,802 kg/m3, height 1,5m diameter 50mm-_ ’ 

A few seconds after recovering her hearing from the blast, she finally heard Miss Direction’s voice.

“-omrade is down. You’re now hopeless and helpless, give up, _Hero_.”

‘ _Staff! Shield!_ ’ the two objects emerged, bursting through the ultra-thin Midnight’s costume replica she wore as a safety precaution. She gripped them tightly and quickly stood to take a defensive stance.

“Ho ho, that’s pretty impressive,” Miss Direction praised, “But now that I know, I wonder how long you can stay on your feet.”

Momo narrowed her eyes and declined to answer.

 

It didn’t take long for Miss Direction to beat her and once again Momo fall to the ground, though this time she couldn’t figure out how to stand back up. _Up-Down Left-Right Front-Back_. Easy to say but it went against everything she knew about moving her body.

“Now then-”

[ ** _Announcement_** ]

The ground’s loudspeaker broadcasted and Momo listened with bated breath. Was this announcement for them? Did they lose already?

[ ** _Team Yaoyorozu and Midoriya Passed the Exam_** ]

“Eh?”

“Eh?”

Two confused female voice sounded.

 

Shota snorted at Midoriya for the second time as he saw Midoriya using his telekinesis Quirk on his staff and transported his body out of the Exit gate like a literal dead weight.

This was also another test. He could’ve done so right at the beginning, abandoning Yaoyorozu and used his Quirk to step high up, out of Miss Direction’s range, and escape to the Exit easily.

It wasn’t a wrong solution, just not an honourable one. You couldn’t save people with honor alone, but as a non-underground Hero, you couldn’t disregard your honor either for you’re constantly under the spotlight.

Which was precisely why Shota chose to be underground, ‘It’s so troublesome.’ Just like this class.

At this rate, more than half of the students would fail.

‘It’ll definitely be a _fun_ Summer Camp for them.’

* * *

* * *

(Time: Summer Training Camp - Day 1)

(Yuuei’s Airplane)

[ _Attention everyone! We have arrived at our destination!_ ] Midnight’s voice went out of the intercom.

“Hoooo,” class 1-A and 1-B students who were seated beside the window appreciated the view of the vast sparkling ocean below them and some could spot an isolated island several hundred meters away.

[ _Now, leave all your valuable belonging on your seat’s storage slot and stand in the middle forming two lines!_ ]

“?” Most students had question marks above their head while several few had a sneaking suspicion on what’s going to happen.

[Are you ready~?] Midnight’s smile’s was a bit too sharp at the corner.

“ _Yes_?” “Wait! You’re no-”

**_Bang!_ **

_“““AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”””_

The walkway was cleanly split open in half, sending some unfortunate students freefalling down to the great ocean below.

[ _Well~ You know what to do~_ ] Midnight said to the rest of the students’ whose quick/agile enough to avoid The Fall, [ _Or do you want me to help you get wet?_ ] violet colored mist seeped out of Midnight’s body and the students wisely jumped down, “““ _NO, THANK YOU!_ ”””

 

‘Current position: 1.2 Km from Hydra’s Island,’ Izuku judged, ‘Probability of Yuuei preparing obstacle to reach it is 70%, which rose to 85% when considering recent events.’

“Everyone, be ready,” Izuku warned as he’s keeping his senses sharp as he stood on a makeshift/floating ice raft courtesy of Todoroki.

Most of his classmates listened while class 1-B looked at him questioningly.

“This is Hydra’s territory and as the name implies, Hydra consisted of 8 Pro-Heroes. Their Quirks are, whirlpool making, water jet, water clone, two free-form water manipulation, three morphics – mermaid, octopus, sh- _KirishimaHarden!_ ” Izuku shouted.

**_Crack_ **

“““ _!!!_ ”””

Shark-like jaws failed to bite down on Kirishima’s upper body as he used his Quirk in time.

“ _That shark_!” Izuku finished as a huge hand made out of water rose from the ocean and clawed down, capsizing the ice rafts.

“ _We need to get to the island!_ ” Izuku shouted even if he’s 95% sure they wouldn’t be able to.

* * *

(Evening)

After being literally spat out of the sea, lying half-dead on the white sand then dragging themselves to the cabin for a large amount of food and shower, the first years finally had enough energy to discuss what happened.

“Thanks for saving me back then, _man_! It’s super impressive that you know, like, _everything_!” Kirishima praised.

There’s nothing impressive about reading information from files, _~~especially when the said files appeared came with an order to read it and made contingency plans for contingency plans~~_.

“Mmmh,” Izuku answered noncommittally, “Sorry I can’t be more of a help,” his _Quirk_ wasn’t useful against non-living bodies made out of the water.

“You’re still way better than me,” Kaminari dejectedly sighed, “I can’t use my Quirk _at all_.”

“Yeah, you’re like a civilian, helpless and get in the way,” Jiro ruthlessly jabbed.

“Gah!” Kaminari clutched his head, “It frustrates me so much that I can’t deny it!”

“ _Pfft_ ,” Uraraka covered her mouth.

 

Katsuki stayed silent as the background extras excitedly discussed the event despite _all_ of them losing disgracefully in the end. _All_ , including _him_.

_It wasn’t his fault that he performed poorly with the sea water washing away his sweat._

_Just like it wasn’t his fault that bastard half-half would only use ice._

_He also couldn’t possibly know that interning under Best Jeanist would be a complete waste of time._

_~~Was it really?~~ _

* * *

~~~~(Kamino Ward)

“40, 50, 60,” Tomura counted his NPCs. Since The Boss was too strong to be solo-ed, then he’ll chip his HP by using these NPCs then at critical points he’ll bring out the Nomus then delivered the last hit.

“Watch me, Sensei,” Tomura grinned, “I’ll write my name on the top of the leaderboard by killing the Symbol of Peace”

* * *

(Hydra’s Island)

(Summer Training Camp - Day 2)

‘ _Quirk only. Quirk only. Quirk only_ ,’ Izuku chanted in his mind as he fought against his own Flame’s instinct to unleash its full capability to get him out of this oceanic battle alive.

He flinched as a water rope circled his feet and _pulled_. Air bubbled up as he struggled to free himself.

**_Splash_ **

‘ ** _Gasp,_** ’ Izuku inhaled sharply after he managed to resurface. He’s paying for the price of not trying his best at the sports festival. Unlike the other first years who were trusted to push their Quirk to its limit by themselves, he was forced to heavily utilized his Quirk or _drown_.

‘ _Quirk only. Quirk only. Just a little bit more_ ,’ his Flame’s reserve was quickly drained and when it ran _too_ low, he didn’t fight the darkness’ pull.

 

“Loss of consciousness and completely unresponsive, accompanied with a slow heartbeat and low body temperature,” Midnight listed to the person on the other end of the phone connection, “It perfectly match the medical report submitted.”

Not all Quirk were harmless to their user, Yuuei requested students who had detrimental Quirk to submit report it and detailed the first-aid needed to help them in emergency cases.

It could be said as cruel for them to force Midoriya into this state after being informed of what would happen, but verification needed to be done and it’s best to do it now, in a safe and controlled environment.

The said student was lying on the cabin’s medical room with prepared IV drip catheter into his vein and EKG monitoring his heartbeat.

[ _He’ll wake up on his own in around half a day then feel ill and unsteady for another one_ ] the person, Midoriya’s legal guardian, Iwasaki, further informed.

“We really appreciate your cooperation, Iwasaki-san,” Midnight was honest for this point, “Yuuei will help him apply for medical benefit when he gets his license.”

[ _That would be helpful, thank you_ ] it’s said politely but Midnight could still hear the unsaid ‘ _anything else?’_.

She believed he could do with a more caring guardian, but that’s not how bureaucracy worked, “That’s all.”

 

“Thank you for your help,” Midnight nodded to the open water gallon, the water inside it gathered to form a watery upper half of a humanoid body that nodded back before settling down into seemingly normal water. That’s (Hydra member)Inferi’s Water Clone Quirk.

Teleportation meant that the enemy could appear _anywhere_. They’re not taking chance and leaving any student un-guarded.

* * *

(Evening)

‘Cold,’ Izuku’s lift his right hand with difficulties. It fell on top of his stomach and he dragged it upward, ‘Not... Here...?’

‘Where?’ His eyelids were heavy, ‘ _Tsuna-sama_...’

Something cool pressed his shoulder, preventing him from getting up.

“Let go,” Izuku weakly ordered with a voice barely above a whisper, “Need to... Find it...”

 

Inferi’s water clone couldn’t speak and ask for clarification, but the clues were easy enough to piece together.

Inferi stretched a watery limb to the bedside drawer, picked up the necklace that the kid was wearing and placed it on the kid’s hand. The kid then gripped it as tightly as his condition allowed him to and went back to unconsciousness.

‘It would be good to discourage him from wearing it at work,’ Heroic works were high-risk thus important objects should be placed in a secure location.

‘Then again, this kid knew about us,’ Hydra was an underground Hero Team affiliated with JMSDF, it’s impossible to know about them without extensive research, so if him knowing them wasn’t a fluke, ‘So he should’ve known that values aside, necklaces are strangulation hazards.’

How important was the object for him to ignore the potential danger and insisted on wearing it?

‘Sentimentality sure is troublesome.’

* * *

(Summer Training Camp - Day 3)

(Evening)

(Remedial Class)

For the first time in... his entire life? Izuku walked/dragged his body into a classroom, walked to the far corner seat then placed his head on the table with the intention of sleeping through the class.

Yuuei’s Plus Ultra meant that once he’s awake and could walk without falling and kissing the ground, they dragged him back to the Quirk exhausting regime, though thankfully they allowed him to stop and rest before he fainted.

He’s too exhausted to join the other passing first year on their evening _leisure_ event, but they wanted him where they could keep an eye on him, so here he was, as an extra at the remedial class.

‘The stares are uncomfortable...,’ Izuku lamented.

Luckily for him, Midnight unintentionally came to his rescue, “Eyes on me everyone!” She rapidly tapped the whiteboard and the stares disappeared.

“The topic this time is about-,” Midnight started the class and Izuku let the lecture lulled himself.

 

**_Bebebebep_ **

 

Izuku suppressed his instinctive jerking response and _listened_.

 ** _Bebebe-_** “Alright, time out,” Midnight’s voice, and from the soft noises of heels walking on the wooden floor and a door opened, there’s 90% chance of her leaving to receive the news.

‘It’s safe,’ Izuku slowly lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

“Oh! He’s awake! _Psst_ , Midoriya!” Ashido carefully called out from her seat, “What do you do if you see an unconscious person?”

“... Is it alright for me to answer?” 95% chance of it being a classwork question.

Ashido and Kaminari’s vehement, “Yes!” was countered by Bakugou’s aggressive, “Shut the fuck up!”

“ _Oh come on_!” pleading stares were thrown around but one pair of eyes were different.

“You’re looking at us normally,” Uraraka remarked.

His Flame level was too low for it to stretch out and tried to feel his classmates, “,” not a lie but he let them came to their own conclusion.

“Oh,” some sort of ( _misguided_ ) understanding dawned on Uraraka’s face.

The door slided open and they snapped into their former position.

“I don’t tolerate _cheaters_ ,” Midnight narrowed her eyes while holding her whip dangerously, “5 minutes left!”

His classmates doubled their writing speed.

‘Midnight’s expression looks normal,’ Izuku noted, but his forte was analyzing and not reading people.

They’re not allowed to bring their phones to the island and for Midnight to take a call in the middle of a class... ’85% chance of it being some sort of emergency situation.’

Not on this island or she wouldn’t continue the class. Not news personally related to her because she didn’t ask for Blood King to substitute for her. Heroic related news would be delivered to nearby Heroes, unlikely from the island’s position in the middle of nowhere. So Yuuei related news?

‘…,’ Izuku let his head drop to stop himself from doing something _stupid_.

‘It’s _fine_. If it’s a disastrous emergency, she wouldn’t conceal it.’

* * *

(5 minutes ago)

(???)

All Might’s supposedly bright smile looked more like aggressively bared teeth as once again, he got wrapped into an unknown area by Villains. The main culprit was once again the Hand Villain, though thankfully he forgoes hostages and opts for bringing dozens of Villains and 5 Nomu looking being.

It’s late and he only had 10 minutes of transformation time left, but he had his tracker with him and as a Hero and more importantly, as the Symbol of Peace, he must be _strong_.

“ ** _I’m Here!!! You’re all going to jail, Villains!_** ” He rapidly lowered the number of Villains.

 

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

The alarms suddenly blared in Yuuei’s monitoring room.

“Sir! All Might’s tracker coordinate jumped from Musutafu’s block 3 highway to Hato’s abandoned factory area!” a staff reported.

“Initialize protocol Alpha!”

“Contacting local Heroes agency!”

“Contacting local police station!”

“Contacting Summer Camp teachers!”

 

Tomura _tsk_ -ed as his eyes struggled to catch up with All Might’s blurry figure that’s mass-killing the mobs like a level 100 trolling in beginner area’s slime spawning field.

“Nomu, _kill him_ ,” Tomura ordered to level the playing field.

The Nomu(s) ganged up on All-Might.

He struggled visibly and Tomura gleefully thought his plan to kill the Boss would succeed.

**_Slaaaash_ **

 ‘!’ The sound of steel being cut open reverberated through the abandoned factory.

**_Bam_ **

Something heavy fell and Tomura’s eyes widened as scarlet red feathers stabbed his Nomu and pinned them down to the concrete floor.

“Hawks is here, giving reinforcement at top speed!”

Tomura glared at the intruder, “Damn agro mobs!”

“Shigaraki, our position is compromised,” Kurogiri warned as he created a pseudo-barrier with his warp-mist, stopping the chicken wing’s feather from reaching them. The Nomu(s) weren’t so lucky and they went down one after another.

“I know! I know! You don’t have to spell it out!” Tomura frustratedly replied, “Retreat!”

 

“They get away,” Hawks lamented. Neither of them had the appropriate Quirk to deal with a Teleporting Quirk.

_Psssshhh_

“Are you...  _alright_?” Hawks turned to the Number One Hero whose body was emitting smoke.

“I’m fine! Thank you for your timely assistance even if you’re off the clock young Hawks!” Both Hawks and All Might were in their civilian clothing, “Sorry, please take care of the cleanup scene, I need to,” he squatted then _jumped_ , “ _Goooo_!” 

“... _Okay_?” Hawks absentmindedly answered. He did that often to his side-kicks, leaving them with the cleanup process. ‘It feels quite weird to be the one left behind instead,’ he scratched his head.

* * *

* * *

(Summer Training Camp – End)

(Vongola’s Staff House)

Izuku was dead on his feet as he dragged his physically and mentally exhausted body to his room.

He flopped to his bed and was seconds away from passing out when someone knocked on his door.

‘Nagi-san?’ he sensed with his near-empty Flame and pushed himself up.

_click_

“Yes?” Izuku asked after opening his door.

“May I come in?” Nagi gave a hesitant smile.

“S-Sure,” Izuku’s surprise sobered him up a bit.

 

“I heard that you’re going back to Namimori tomorrow?” She started the conversation.

“Yes,” Izuku nodded, “Nagi-san, are you going back to...,” he couldn’t remember where she came from.

“No, I don’t really have a place to come back,” she said it lightly but Izuku still felt bad.

“Sorry...,” he said apologetically. She nodded and stared at him like she expected him to say more.

‘Uh...,’ Izuku averted his eyes uncomfortably, ‘Is she... waiting for an invitation? I can’t give it though...’ He didn’t have the authority to invite someone into Namimori, and even if he could, he wouldn’t.

She sighed dramatically, and if Izuku wasn’t averting his eyes, he would’ve noted how the gesture was so unlike her usual conduct.

“That’s too bad, I was hoping we could do this the easy way,” her words held a sinister edge.

“!!!” Izuku’s eyes widened as a torrent of Mist Flame, similar but different from Nagi’s, forcefully invaded his system. His low amount of leftover Lightning Flame failed to drive out the invading Flame and his vision blackened with betrayal written on his face.

 

Nagi dropped down to her knees, completely exhausted, as she lost a huge amount of Flame helping Mukuro-sama taking over the Lightning’s body.

‘That took more than I expected,’ she stared worriedly at the Lightning’s body, ‘Will Mukuro-sama be alright?’ he couldn’t generate Mist Flame quickly inside a pure Lightning body and she didn’t know how much would be needed to take over a Sky’s body.

“Kufufu,” the Lightning’s eyes glowed indigo before returning to its normal green coloring, “Good work, my dear Chrome,” he said with a sharp smile, “Ooops, it should be,” he closed his eyes and hide his Mist Flame before giving her a bright smile, “ _Thank you for your hard work, Nagi-san!_ ”

“Um, uh, good _luck_ ,” she’s unsure that’s the right word, “Mukuro-sama.”

“ _Don’t worry, Namimori’s Sky is just a black sheep. There’s 90% chance of everything going just fine. I’m going to sleep, Nagi-san._ ”

“Yes,” she gathered her strength and stood up, “Good night, _Midoriya-san_.”

* * *

(Private Jet Airport)

(Near Namimori)

Inko’s eyes widened as she finally spotted her son’s figure.

“I-ZU-KUUUU!!!” she exclaimed while excitedly waving her arms on the pickup area. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears as she finally saw him in person again.

He smiled at her, “Mom!” and quickened his pace.

“I miss you so much Izuku,” she opened her arms wide, waiting for a hug.

He hesitated for a second before leaning to her embrace but didn’t hug back, “I miss you too, mom.”

‘Is he shy? It’s just 3 months and my baby grew up already,’ she let him go sooner than she liked, but as a mother she had to be considerate, teenagers didn’t like to appear too close to their parents right? She read about it online. 

One of the guards (fake)coughed.

“! I’m sorry!” Inko wiped her tears, “Let’s go, Izuku!”

“Yes! I can’t wait to see _him_ ,” his smile brightened.

* * *

(Namimori)

(Midoriya’s Apartment)

Mukuro followed the Flameless woman to (presumably) their apartment. Inside, the name panel hung on the doors helped him determine which room was what/whose.

“Izuku, are you going to visit Sawada-san’s house?” the woman asked and Mukuro won a mental bingo. His decision was correct. This body was close to the Sky and the security on this area was very lax compared to the one in Italy.

“Later,” after he investigated the house’s location, “I’m tired, I’m going to my room,” he informed then quickly added, “ _Mom_.”

Two and a half week.

That’s his deadline to overtake the Sky’s body. For now, he had to keep up the sickening mother-son charade, ‘How bothersome.’

 

                                                                                             (Day 2)

The morning brought one Gokudera Hayato to the apartment’s doorstep.

‘He truly does have 5 Flames, kufufu how interesting,’ Mukuro noted.

“How dare you keep Tsuna-sama waiting,” Gokudera scowled.

Mukuro swallowed his natural response and meekly apologized, “Sorry.”

“ _Tch_ ,” Gokudera stormed away.

“...,” Mukuro was about to close the door before Gokudera stopped and turned towards him with even more annoyed expression, “ _Get moving!_ ” he barked.

‘Ooooh~? Is he really going to lead me to the Sky’s place? Kufufufufu,’ Mukuro happily put on shoes and closed the door behind him.

 

Mukuro followed Gokudera and noted the path without straying his eyes too much. Soon they arrived at the row of identical houses, much like the staff’s, ‘How predictable.’

Gokudera turned into one of the houses and went inside without knocking.

“Excuse me, Sawada-sama,” the Gokudera politely called once they’re in, a complete 180 from his previous attitude.

“Welcome back Hayato!” Mukuro noted the word choice that the brown-haired woman, the Sky’s mother, used.

“And Izuku!” she sounds delighted, “Haven’t seen you in a while, welcome back! Tsu-kun is in his room,” she carelessly and cheerfully informed.

“Thank you, Sawada-sama,” Gokudera went up the stair and opened a room’s door.

For a second Mukuro’s breath was caught and he thought that his cover was blown as that brown eyes lit with orange Sky Flame stared straight _through_ him.

“... Welcome,” the Sky gave a polite smile and Mukuro forced himself to act like the Lightning would, “Sky-sama, long time no see.”

“Long time no see,” the Sky tried to nod regally, but the size of his bedroom was laughably small.

“Come sit,” he gestured to the cushion lying on the floor, “Tell me how are you doing so far?”

One of Chrome’s job was to monitor the Lightning’s surrounding for potential danger and mishap. Mukuro knew enough to describe the Lightning’s school life.

 

They talked for a while before the Sky dismissed him.

“Thank you for coming, see you tomorrow.”

“Yes,” Mukuro suppressed the impulse to laugh, ‘ _Too easy_.’

 

Once _that thing_ was far enough, Tsuna’s smile dropped and be _burned_.

“ _Tsuna-sama_?!” Hayato was startled at the rage flowing through their bond.

All-accepting was a Sky’s trait, but one thing Tsuna could never accept was someone taking his Elements from him, ‘ _How dare he_.’

Tsuna inhaled deeply, counted backward from 5 then exhaled.

‘Calm down, blind rage yield no result,’ he repeated the step one more time.

It’s half-working as he slided from fiery rage to frigid anger.

“Hayato, list me the Famiglia involved in developing Mist body takeover technique on Flame Users,” he ordered, “More specifically the one that suppressed the original body consciousness and used their Flame as camouflage.”

The gears on Hayato’s head quickly turned before he too, _burned_. But his Sky’s command triumphed over chasing down the culprit and Disintegrating him, “Currently, the Famiglia with the highest potential to achieve that illegal feat is _Vongola_ ,” he hissed out the word.

 

_Due to the extreme gap between Flame User and Quirk Holder number, various Famiglia was constantly looking for the best method of controlling the Quirk Holders._

_One Famiglia, the Estraneo, found a way to take over Flameless body by using Mist Flame, but they crossed the line when they went too far and modify their findings to take over other Flame User body by using their children as experimental material._

_The act of killing other Flame Users was taboo._

_Based on the geological location, Vongola was duty bound to capture everyone responsible for the affair and wipe their memory clean, the highest form of punishment in Flame Society, to be made a [Blank]. The Blanks were distributed as labor force and the experimented children were given a second chance at life._

_As far as the public knew, the Estraneo’s researches were deemed illegal and were completely destroyed._

 

“For now, we do nothing,” Tsuna decided.

“Yes,” Hayato automatically complied even if he had no idea why.

“That _thing_ inside Izuku’s body is looking for a chance while actively trying to pass off as the real one not because he wanted to, but because the body takeover method he’s using need certain criteria to work.”

“So we do nothing, _for now_ , while observing him for clues?” Hayato drew his conclusion, “As expected of Tsuna-sama!”

Tsuna mustered a bland smile. It’s far from the ideal plan, but while that _thing_ could destroy Izuku’s consciousness, he chose to suppress it instead. It’s careful, so Izuku was safe, _~~for now~~_.

What Tsuna would never admit to his Elements was that – that _thing_ ’s aim was _his_ body.

‘If worst comes to worst, then...,’ Tsuna’s eyes narrowed.

* * *

(Daily Life of ~~Mukuro as~~ Midoriya Izuku – Start)

Mukuro went back to the apartment after leisurely strolling/surveying the surrounding area. Midoriya Inko, _Mukuro contemplated if the benefit of Mist-ing her mind overweight the complication it might rose,_ greeted him cheerfully while pointing at the TV, “Look Izuku!”

The TV was showing an interview of a muscled buffoon.

“It’s All Might,” apparently his response was lacking as her excited expression dropped a little bit.

‘… Midoriya Izuku really likes Pro-Heroes,’ emphasis on the [ _really_ ].

“I need to get my notebook!” He briskly walked to the bedroom.

 

45 minutes of mind-numbing video of too-much-muscle-too-little-brain later Midoriya Inko spoke, “By the way, Izuku.”

“Yes, _mom_?” He vowed to murder _mom_ later.

“The school, I mean Namimori’s counselor called. They asked you to come and discuss something about your performance at Yuuei’s Sports Festival...,” she trailed then (fake) cheerfully exclaimed, “Mom thinks you’re doing great Izuku!”

Mukuro thought he’s a disgrace to the Flame Society, “Thank you, _mom_!”

 

“Your performance at the sports festival was disgraceful,” apparently, the counselor agreed with him. “It seems like you forget a lot of things, so let’s have a remedial session, _right now_.”

“Yes...”

 

Mukuro redirected the Lightning’s Flame rougher than necessary as he’s forced into _cosplay_ -Hero Costume-, used the Flame in a cumbersome way and having to say nonsensical phrases out loud.

“ _Arts_ ,” he did a grand gesture full of openings that would get him maimed in a real fight, “ _Leafy Rain!_ ”

‘Kufufu, it indeed takes a special kind of idiocy to voluntarily choose this path.’

 

The baseball game would be a good chance to take over the Sky’s body if only the Sky’s pitiful number of Guardians didn’t stick with him continuously like the clingy dogs(tools) they were.

It was another thing to add to his consideration list. He never took over a Bonded’s body. Apparently, they could sense/share things through the bond, he needed to carefully study the way it worked. 

 

Namimori’s Sky was so defenseless, the only way he could fail this mission was because he slipped and stabbed them for their combined stupidity and obnoxiousness.

“Izuku!”

“Yes, _mom_!” Today too, Mukuro put on a bright smile.

(Daily Life of ~~Mukuro as~~ Midoriya Izuku – End)

* * *

(2 Weeks Later)

Mukuro made attempt number 6 after an overly competitive volleyball game that left everyone exhausted.

“Sky-sama, can I talk to you?” He requested and forced his shoulder downward when the Sky’s Elements shot him various negative looks.

Bar a certain few, most of them treated him with grudging politeness. They tried to foster a bond by including him in their _games_ , most likely due to the Sky’s order, but they exerted no effort to pretend to be his _friend_ and their contempt for him was clear to see.

‘How pitiful,’ Mukuro spared a second to think about the real body’s owner, ‘No wonder you’re so easy to suppress.’ Midoriya Izuku was like Nagi’s previous self who preferred Mist Dream to reality.

“Sure,” the Sky cluelessly smiled, “What is it?”

“Not here _please_ ,” Mukuro said in low voice, pretending to feel pressured by the stares and glares.

“ _You-_ ” Gokudera Hayato’s words were cut off by the Sky’s wave of hand.

“Alright,” the Sky agreed and Mukuro gave the body’s best hopeful and grateful look.

“This way please?” he led them to an empty Battle Room.

 

“Sky-sama, I...,” the body hesitated before determinedly declared, “Would like to Challenge you.”

The Sky didn’t even blink before replying, “Very well. Right now?”

No confirmation. No explanation. No warning.

‘Sawada Tsunayoshi never imagined the possibility of losing, didn’t he? Kufufufufu it would be so much fun to see his despair.’

“Right now, _please_ ,” the body switched the panel to indicate an ongoing fight, this way nobody could step in before he’s done.

 

Mukuro’s first move was a very inefficient but flashy burst of Lightning Cannon. He’s draining this body’s Flame so Midoriya Izuku would be unconscious after he left this body.

Unsurprisingly, the Sky easily dodged it and countered with his own Sky Cannon. Equally flashy and equally useless. He wasn’t taking this seriously enough to produce high purity Flame.

Lightning Flame crackled on the body’s skin as he used Hardening’s property to grit through a slew of punches and kicks.

 

‘So this is Sawada Tsunayoshi’s level? Kufufufu, no wonder he’s Vongola’s black sheep.’

 

The Sky stood still and asked, “Are we done?” once the body’s Flame ran critically low.

“N-no,” the body vehemently denied while panting heavily and on the verge of blacking out, “We’re _just **starting**_ ,” Mist Flame forcefully flooded the body and Mukuro grinned at the Sky’s wide eyes and disbelieving expression.

“What are you...? _How?_ ” the Sky was stunned and Mukuro took the opportunity to materialize a trident and attacked.

“!” the Sky reacted a split second too late and the trident made a long gash across the Sky’s abdomen.

“You!” the Sky exclaimed as he pressed a hand to his bleeding abdomen, “Stop it!”

“I don’t want to~ _Sky-sama_ ,” Mukuro said the word mockingly as he trusted his trident forward sharply.

With a burst of Sky Flame, the Sky took off and hover mid air out of the trident’s reach, “You’re not Izuku,” he hissed, “That Mist Technique... Body take-over technique should’ve been erased years ago!”

“Guess you’re wrong,” Mukuro grinned sinisterly and repositioned his trident so the blade touched the body’s neck, “ _Save_ _me_ , _Sky-sama_.”

The Sky looked conflicted and Mukuro pressed the blade inward to draw a thin line of blood. That got the Sky down and they’re back to melee fight.

The Sky might not care about Midoriya Izuku on a personal level, but he had spent effort on preparing him to be the perfect willing sacrifice to lose him just like that. His attacks were half-hearted and avoid the body’s weak point.

“Come on, _Sky-sama_ , try harder,” Mukuro taunted as he could feel the Sky’s Flame dwindled, “Is that all you got? That’s _pathetic_. No wonder Vongola _throw you away_.”

The Sky inhaled sharply and his Flame roared, “ _Shut up_!”

“Kufufufu,” as expected, that’s his sore point, “You’re so weak. So useless. They have to make an excuse about controlling Japan to make it seem like they’re appointing you something important, but _Sky-sama, everyone knows the truth_.”

“ _I said, shut up_!” the Sky’s left hand gripped his outstretched right arm for support and his opened right palm shot out a blast of Sky Flame which Mukuro easily dodged.

“You’re _useless_ , just like the _task_ you’re _assigned_.”

“ _Haaah haaah,_ ” the Sky panted, Flame flickering in and out of existence, “I’m _not_... I’ll do this important task perfectly then my father would take make me the next CEDEF Leader...”

“ _CEDEF Leader_?” Mukuro said in a skeptical tone, “Don’t you know your _father_ is training a _Rain_ kid to be his successor?” the Sky’s face clearly displayed his anguish as his Flame’s purity dropped. Time to deliver the final blow, “Imaging being a _Sky_ so useless, your own father would rather have a _Rain_ as his successor. You’ll be stuck here, in a backward community, _forever_.”

“ _You’re lying_ ,” the Sky dropped to his knees as his Flame dimmed to nonexistence.

Mukuro’s trident vanished, he didn’t need it anymore, and he crouched down in front of Sawada Tsunayoshi. “Close your eyes,” Mukuro said in a kind tone while using his Mist to influence Sawada mind, “Everything will be alright.”

And when Sawada did, Mukuro initiated the technique and left the Lightning’s body.

_Zero Point Breakthrough_

‘...,’ Tsuna’s Hyper Intuition confirmed the fact that the Mist Flame was securely contained in the Dying Will Sealing Ice before he pressed his hand on Izuku’s forehead and used his Harmony factor to stabilized the Lightning’s condition.

* * *

_“-ku?”_

_“Oi, Green! *smack* Don’t ignore Sky-sama when he’s calling you!” Hacchan’s voice jerked him back into reality._

_“Sorry!” He automatically apologized._

_“Come on, we don’t want to be late,” Tsuna urged them to continue moving._

_‘Late?’ Izuku glanced around, they’re in their uniform, ‘...!’_

_“Yes!” Izuku’s eyes sparkled, how could he forgot, it’s their Yuuei Entrance Exam Day!_

_The three of them quickened their pace._

_“Ah, they split us up,” Izuku was disappointed when Present Mic explained the Practical Exam._

_“It’s only fair, and besides, this allows us to went all out without reducing each other’s points,” Tsuna made a good point._

_“Yes, Sky-sama! I’m going to beat all of them!” Hayato overenthusiastically missed Tsuna’s point as usual._

_Izuku was nervous but they’re ready to do this!_

_‘Me and my best friends would be Heroes!’_

_...i.h._

_‘?’ A sudden feeling of sadness waved over him. He shook his head, ‘Nevermind, let’s do this!’_

_Izuku nervously opened his letter. He’s pretty sure about his acceptance but he’s worried that they’ll be separated._

_‘Oh! All Might projection! This is so cool!!!’ His eyes widened._

_Minutes later he finally got the information he’s searching for._

_“1-A!” He exclaimed to the three-way phone call._

_[That’s great, I’m in 1-A too] Tsuna delivered the good news._

_[Yessss!!!] From Hayato’s response, he’s in 1-A too._

_“I’m glad they didn’t separate us!”_

_He’s so happy right now! They could be together too in High School!_

_I..ish_

_‘?’ Izuku felt that random burst of sadness again. ‘Am I experiencing dimorphous expression(so happy I could cry)?’_

_“Izuku!” his mother called out just before he went outside._

_“Yes mom?” Izuku’s tone was a bit impatient, but he justified it because he knew he couldn’t keep his best friends waiting._

_“You look great!” his mother exclaimed with a smile and his father nodded beside her._

_“!” Izuku’s eyes widen before a bright smile appeared on his face, “Thank you! I’ll be going mom, dad!”_

_““Be safe!””_

_I.wish_

_‘I wish? I have nothing else to wish for.’_

_*splash*_

_Izuku looked up to see air bubbles rising up to the surface of the sea._

_‘It’s so cold...,’ he dazedly remarked as the water’s coldness sunk into his bone._

_‘It’s so lonely...,’ he couldn’t see anyone._

_‘It’s not the place I thought it would be,’ where did the line of dream ended and reality began._

_He’s about to close his eyes before light and warmth appeared on the surface and gradually brightened the whole sea._

_He knew this feeling._

_Home._

“I’m back... Tsuna-sama...”

* * *

As scripted, his Elements worked quickly to cover-up the incident. Hikaru healed the suspicious sharp cuts, Luna’s _magical creature_ ate/store the Sealing Ice and Hayato brought him an identical set of clothing then disintegrated the old ones along with all traces of blood.

Tsuna carefully burned several parts of Izuku’s clothing, erasing the unnatural blood traces and making it appear like normal sparing-with-Flame damages. He did the same to his new clothing and after triple checking everything looked normal/possible, they brought the unconscious Izuku to the infirmary.

 

“Just the usual Flame overuse,” the nurse informed after doing her check, “I’ll transfer him to the Hospital and inform his mother,” she smiled, “Modified version, of course.”

“Thank you,” Tsuna gave a shallow nod, “We’ll take our leave.”

“Have a nice day, Sawada-sama!”

* * *

“Uhhh,” Izuku weakly protested as his return to consciousness was accompanied by the increasingly familiar symptom of Flame overuse.

He opened his eyes and squinted as he saw a pale orange ceiling instead of wooden brown.

‘This is...,’ several objects radiated Dying Will Flames, it’s definitely not the Cabin’s medical room.

‘What happe- !’ Izuku recalled the past and remembered his meeting with Nagi and his heart skip a beat while his blood ran cold.

‘First thing to do in an emergency, is to _not_ panic,’ he steadily breathed in and out while his eyes scan the room and his mind cataloged them.

‘It’s definitely one of Flame Society’s hospital, the layout was very similar to Namimori’s,’ Izuku pushed aside the ramification if this was truly Namimori’s hospital. He needed to be sure first.

There’s his phone on the table, along with the necklace and a paper bag labeled [ _Patient’s Clothing_ ].

With difficulty, he wobbled carefully to the table and held the orange pendant in his left hand while his right opened his phone.

He grimaced at the date. 15 days after the last date he remembered. He subconsciously activated the pendant’s function with his meager store of Lightning Flame and was surprised at the disproportionately large amount of Sky Flame it emitted in return.

‘...’

His previous clothing was a sports outfit, it’s burned indicating a previous fight.

He’s in a hospital for Flame Exhaustion and only for Flame Exhaustion, discernable from the lack of guards/restraining device and the free access to his own phone.

Combining the lack of people he knew standing by -with the fact that this necklace was a new type and thus needed Tsuna-sama to fill it.

‘I see.’

Whoever/whatever their plan was, they controlled his body in a way that didn’t raise alarm. Tsuna-sama suspected/found out their link with Vongola and decided to secretly resolve the situation without the staffs’ knowledge, because of that, they couldn’t appear suspicious and insisted on staying with him, but they left behind a clue for him to figure out the situation.

He’s useless from stopping the event, but this much he could do.

‘I understand, Tsuna-sama.’

* * *

(Midoriya’s Household)

It’s a horrible day for Inko whenever she got a call informing her of Izuku’s latest trip to the infirmary/hospital.

[ _It’s just sparring that went out of hand. He’s fine, just exhausted._ ]

The fact that it had happened before couldn’t ease her mind as his weird behavior weighted it up badly.

She also got a call from Tsunayoshi. [ _I apologize, Midoriya-san._ ]

“No no, I can’t accept that apology,” she knew and trusted him enough to know that he wouldn’t unnecessarily hurt her son. “But please, can you tell me what happens?”

[ _Izuku he had a lot in his mind_ ] Inko was relieved to know that she’s not the only one who found Izuku’s behavior _odd_.

[ _I wish we could talk it out, but words weren’t quite enough so... I’m sorry._ ] Inko gripped her phone tighter.

[ _Though I believe we have resolved it._ ] She dearly wished it’s true.

 

(Hospital)

“Izuku are you alright?!” His mom worriedly asked him even after the doctor gave a clear.

“I’m fine, just tired,” Izuku assuaged, “Sorry to make you worry, mom.”

He held on to her, mostly for reassurance and a small part to help him walk steadier.

Her eyes widen and instead of calming her down, his actions made her cried even harder.

“Silly Izuku! If you really don’t want me to worry then stop giving me the excuse to do so!” She said stronger than she ever did. It’s understandable as she’s the one who spent the most time with the Mist. “I don’t know what happen, but next time, _talk to me_ , Izuku,” she sobbed.

He’s very grateful that she’s fine, at least physically.

“I will,” _if I could_.

* * *

(Midoriya’s Household)

(Izuku’s bedroom)

(Izuku out of the Hospital – Day 2)

Izuku tiredly rubbed his eyes as he accidentally stayed up all night. The Mist did write in Izuku’s observation notebook, but the content was morbid, mocking or downright incorrect. So much so that Izuku had to tear all the pages containing the Mist’s writing and write a new one.

As expected, two weeks’ worth of fight videos couldn’t be dissected in just one night. With his body still in recovery mode, it’s midday after lunch and he’s ready to drop anytime soon.

‘-with the weight of the constru- !!!’ Izuku abruptly take-off his headphone and focused his senses.

His mother was taking and the one with her was-

 ** _click_** his bedroom’s door was opened and swung outward, revealing a figure whom he really wanted to see.

“Izuku! Tsunayoshi came to see you!” His mother declared with a hopeful look on her face.

Izuku hadn’t cried in a while, he had no need to do so, but at this time, he couldn’t stop the droplets from running down his face.

Tsuna-sama entered the room and his mother closed the door from the outside, giving them some privacy and time alone.

Izuku should have stood, should have been a good host, but the tears and the _worryreliefguilt_ he felt overwhelmed him.

“It’s alright,” Tsuna-sama understood. He always did. “You’re alright and so do all of us, it’s alright.”

Izuku kept crying as he’s holding Tsuna’s offered left hand while Tsuna’s right was pressed flat against Izuku’s forehead, steadily channeling Sky Flame through his body, soothing and stabilizing his frazzled Lightning.

 

After crying and with his system was half-drunk from Sky Flame, Izuku was even readier to drop than before. He couldn’t. With all his strength he told Tsuna-sama everything that might be connected to the Mist in low voice.

Tsuna-sama listened without interrupting him and at the end, he asked the question that Izuku had asked himself over and over again.

“Izuku, do you want to stay here?”

“I do,” Izuku answered honestly. In front of Tsuna-sama, lies were useless and he had no need to conceal this fact. “I really do, _Tsuna-sama_ ,” _but I can’t_.

He really wanted to be a Hero, even more so now that he had a more solid reason to do so beyond [ _I want to be like All-Might_ ].

He really wanted to stay here, where his Sky was. Only that Izuku didn’t have the qualification to call Tsuna-sama _his_ Sky out loud. _~~And he would never do if he stayed here.~~_

“I see,” Tsuna-sama briefly closed his eyes. Izuku wondered if Tsuna-sama wanted him to stay.

“Of course I do,” Tsuna-sama firmly answered which flustered Izuku.

“But I understand. This is important for you and I do want to see your dream came true,” Tsuna-sama’s smooth way of delivering the mental bomb worsened Izuku’s state.

‘Which part of the dream is he referring to?!’

This time Tsuna-sama kept his mouth shut in a form of a smile.

“You’ve worked very hard, Izuku,” Tsuna-sama placed his hand on top of Izuku’s shoulder and Izuku stiffened before relaxing and bowing his head. “It’ll be alright, have a good rest, and take care of yourself,” like a compulsion, Izuku’s earlier lethargy come back full force and he fell asleep almost instantly.

 

Tsuna rearranged Izuku’s sleeping position into something more comfortable then took his leave.

What that body take-over _thing_ said was exaggerated, but it’s not completely wrong for the best lies had shards of truth inside it.

The reason for his exilement was false.

The fact that [ _controlling Japan_ ] was an excuse was true for the reason that _thing_ - _and almost everyone else_ \- understood wrongly.

The task’s main purpose was [ _to keep him occupied_ ].

Vongola cared about having a Flame Active inside the Pro-Heroes scene, true. They cared _because_ it’s vastly more difficult than merely Mist-controlling and _cleaning_ the Flameless Pro-Hero like they had been doing for hundreds of years.

‘And in the end, it’s an overly convoluted process which is only meagrely rewarding for Vongola as a whole.’ This was something Tsuna withheld from Izuku.

‘Though since it has come to this, it might not matter anymore…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, questions about this chapter (or past) is welcomed! Just don't ask about future chapter/events \ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ


	11. Even if saving you sends me to heaven, 'Cause you're my...

(7 Years Ago)

_Hell is empty and all the devils are here_

If the Estraneo children had a normal childhood, they would’ve called their current treatment as dehumanizing.

As it was, most of them were just happy to not be hurting to care about the adults’ eyes staring and judging them while making notes and having discussions among themselves. While the rest simply didn’t know it’s an abnormal thing, the researchers were doing that for _ever_ before these strange adults did.

One by one the children were picked until there were 6 of them, one for each Flame Element.

 

“Welcome to Vongola’s House, your new home,” the lady smiled gently, ignoring the six’ blank stare and cold distrustful attitude, “My name is Isabella, you can call me Mamma if you want.” Nobody did.

 

The food was solid and had an actual taste.

The bed was comfortable and for them to sleep in.

The bathroom and shower could be used anytime they wanted.

The rules and lessons were new.

The judging eyes and the silent guards stayed the same.

 

3 months late, Isabella called him out, “Mukuro, come with me please.”

He did.

“Sit down,” she gestured to the sofa. It’s near bedtime and the other children were inside their respective room. This conversation was meant only for the two of them.

“How are you settling so far?” She asked despite being the one who stayed/supervised all their waking moments.

Mukuro mockingly mimicked her genial smile as he answered, “Good, _Mamma_.”

“That’s great, I’m very proud of your progress,” her expression supported her words and one-day Mukuro would rip her face-off and stab her fake heart.

“All thanks to you, _Mamma_.”

“All I do is providing you with the best I could,” she humbly said, “The rest of it is your talent and hard work. Keep it up!” she encouraged.

The corner of Mukuro’s mouth twitched.

Her smile turned into a grimace as she finally went to the point, “A few days ago I received the order to have you continue with your previous _study_ …” she looked disturbed then tried to cover it but couldn’t quite succeed. “Of course you can refuse! I don’t want to remind you of that horrible place,” she just did.

“The leader might be unhappy… but it’s alright! As long as we had each other we could survive,” she laid it out extra thick with a grim but determined expression on her face, guaranteed to induce unbearable guilt to normal children.

It’s an impressive display of expression and emotion control, Mukuro would honestly give out compliments if not for the game they’re playing.

Should he keep playing this game?

‘Yes.’ His first memory was of trying to defy those _researchers_ , it’s a futile endeavor which he’s not keen to redo.

‘Not yet,’ he’s not strong enough.

_Yet_.

* * *

(6 Years Later)

Continuing his study, Mist Body Takeover Technique, was far more difficult than the word [ _difficult_ ] could convey. Even though that certain party wished for him to do it, they monitored and questioned him excessively to the point of a hindrance, waiting for him to made the slightest misstep and turned him into a Blank for _treason_.

_~~Which was exactly what he would do if he had the chance.~~ _

Aside from the lack of trust, the fact that he had to keep it a secret from every other party further ups the difficulty since the security tightened after Enrico Ferroumi’s _accident_.

But he did it.

Now, all that he needed was a _chance_.

 

Mukuro listened about his next _target_. Vongola’s black sheep, the failed Sky banished all the way to Japan. The plan was comprehensive except for several crucial points. Like the people supported this operation.

 Crude, but effective. He had no idea of their alignment and would be forced to act carefully like everyone was enemy.

 The real purpose of the assignment was also unclear. Why was it the sheep instead of the wrath embodied?

At any rate, this was it, his _chance_.

* * *

* * *

(Time: During Izuku’s Hospitalization from last chapter)

Tsuna endured Kyoya’s piercing stare with a placating smile, “Please.”

After a few seconds, Kyoya huffed and stalked away.

Tsuna didn’t need to wait for long, only half an hour later a thoroughly _bitten_ Flameless man was dumped mercilessly onto the concrete floor of this secluded area’s ground.

“Baby carnivore, you owe me,” Kyoya said before he left to give Tsuna his privacy.

“Thank you, Kyoya,” Tsuna sincerely replied.

Kyoya was resourceful and reliable, Tsuna really wa _nt ~~ed…~~_ He corralled his Sky Flame.

A purple baby-sized caterpillar with disproportionately small butterfly wings lightly bumped him before it regurgitated the sealed Mist.

“Thank you too,” Tsuna tapped the creature on its head. It wriggled and morphed into a cocoon.

He placed the Flame Sealing Ice block on top of the Flameless man’s chest and brought out his Sky Flame to erode it.

Mukuro’s Mist form automatically went into the closest body.

_PainPainPai_ \- He separated his consciousness from the body’s senses and perceived the stimuli as information. Broken arms, broken legs and eyes that couldn’t see. Minimal pain in upper body part and Mukuro’s host let out a chuckle.

“You got me, _Vongola_ ,” Mukuro’s tone was light despite his dark feelings. They lied about Sawada Tsunayoshi’s capabilities and the said person had no qualms of taking advantage of it and acted so well he fooled Mukuro, _the_ Mist.

“ ** _I_** got you,” the reply did came in Sawada Tsunayoshi’s voice, but the largest downside of taking over a Flameless body was their inability to perceive Flames, the only thing that’s difficult to fake.

“So? What can I help you _Vongola_?” This person speaking could be anyone.

“Who sent you?”

The corner of the body’s lips rose, “How insulting, I’m not that easy _Vongola_.”  

“Nobody?” said in a rhetorical manner, “Nobody sent _you_.” Affirmative. “ _What are you_?”

The corner of the body’s lips rose in a challenging smirk that was quickly discarded as his core was suddenly flooded with Sky Attraction.

_~~Submittome.I’llbeyourhome.Givein.Everythingisalright.Submittome.~~ _

This level of Sky Attraction was nothing if he’s _him_ , but as a Mist fragment he had near zero defense against a Sky’s strongest advantage on a non-Element.

“Kufufu, like I said, I’m not that easy,” the mission was a failure. Before the Sky got to him, he self destr- “!”

 

Tsuna ramped up his Attraction to snare the Mist before it completed its self-erasing plan.

This was the most disgusting (and also prohibited) method of interrogation a Sky could do. To completely trap a non-Element and stripped off all of their free will. One could recover from physical and mental torture, but Over Attraction was irreversible and was equivalent to creating a Blank.

Thankfully for him, this was just a piece of Mist-construction consciousness.

 

An hour later, Tsuna called out his Flame to burn the body and erase the Mist inside it.  

‘… How unpleasant,’ he got the information he needed and there’s nothing left inside this place. Tsuna walked out.

* * *

* * *

(End of Summer Holiday)

(Musutafu - Vongola’s Employee House)

Irie Shoichi had just taken half-a-step into the house when Ai-san noticed him and sternly ordered, “Put your suitcase, wear Vongola’s uniform and get back here in 5 minutes.”

The house was brimming with tense Flames and a myriad of adults he hadn’t seen before was busying themselves with various chores. “Wha-” “ _Go,_ ” Ai-san interrupted his question with a tone that promised a world of pain if he didn’t comply.

“Y-Yes!” He flinched and hurriedly complied.

 

‘ _Please don’t let it be, please don’t let it be_ ,’ Shoichi prayed inside his heart while lining up.

“Vongola’s Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is coming to this place.”

‘ _God is dead_ ,’ and his soul left his body.

 

They waited in silence until the front door was opened once more. On cue, Shoichi closed his eyes and bowed along with the other staffs, “““Welcome, Vongola-sama.”””

Shoichi shudder as a barely tangible wave of Sky Flame swept the room, traditional Sky’s way of _greeting_ a group of Flame Users.

‘So this is a Sky… It’s… Not so bad?’ Shoichi wondered as he straightened his body and opened his eyes to see a young man of his age with soft-looking brown hair. In a contrast, his orange/Sky colored eyes were cold and Shoichi couldn’t get any tell from his emotionless face.

Shoichi tore his eyes away from the Sky’s face, ‘No accidental eye contact please, thank you very much,’ and noticed an equally blank-faced Midoriya standing still several feet behind the Sky, similar to his usual in-combat expression.

While his eyes were distracted, Ai-san - _as a representative-_ greeted the Sky.

“-your time. Please follow me, the meeting room is that way.”

The Sky’s shoes made soft walking noises sounded loud in this room where everyone stood respectfully still with bated breath.

After his strained ear picked up the sound of door opening and closing, Shoichi exhaled in relief…

 

… Which was done way too early since two hours later he got ~~summoned~~ _the privilege_ of meeting the Sky once again.

‘Mom, dad, I don’t want to TT__TT,’ he would’ve dragged his feet if he’s not terrified of the consequences.

Ai-san was doing her best of transmitting [ _don’t you dare mess this up_ ] via her glare.

Shoichi swallowed and the door swung open.

“Vongola-sama, Irie Shoichi is here,” Ai-san informed.

The Sky gave the barest nod as his eyes were on the paper he held, “Send him in.”

Ai-san nodded. Shoichi stepped inside the room then the door was closed from the outside.

Shoichi’s inner monologue was a bunch of key bashing as he’s left alone with the Sky.

“Come sit,” the Sky placed down the document and Shoichi wished he didn’t as his Sky colored eyes looked straight into Shoichi’s eyes and he shuddered once again as that eyes felt like it’s looking at his soul.

It’s not [ _so bad_ ], it’s made him felt crushingly vulnerable, ‘So _this_ is a _Sky_.’

Midoriya was tight-lipped about the Sky, but every time he did say something, his tone was always filled with devotion. Shoichi? Shoichi would’ve neurotically said that the lion was in the room.

“Sorry,” the Sky said apologetically with a matching apologetic small smile on his face. Instantly Shoichi’s tension evaporated.

“Please sit,” the Sky gestured, “I heard a lot about you from Izuku,” his tone was light and fond.

“Ah… Yes,” Shoichi dumbfounded-ly nodded.

 

Shoichi spent the minutes of their [ _talk_ ] in a semi-dazed way.

 

_It wasn’t until the next morning that his brain started to work again and despite his Flame and -subsequently- his emotion feeling all sort of positive emotion for the Sky, he analyzed his behavior with cold hard logic. Easily and immediately he noticed his strange behavior and thought pattern._

_His blood ran cold even as his feelings remained warm._

_Cloud propagate. Mist construct. Rain tranquilize. Lightning harden. Sun activate. Storm disintegrate._

_And Sky?_

_Sky wasthe one who **bound** all of them together._

_[_ All Skies are charismatic which made them a great leader _] Shoichi recalled the line, ‘Bullshit, that’s not charisma, that’s something even worse than Mist’s Influence.’_

_‘’Mom, dad, I want to go home…,’ went far far away from his place._

* * *

The weight of hope and anxiety piled on Nagi’s shoulder as it’s her turn to step into the room.

The Sky smiled, “Hello,” he mouthed-off [ _my dear Chrome_ ] and gone was her weight. It’s Mukuro-sama! He succeeded! “Please sit down.”

She enthusiastically complied. She couldn’t feel his Mist, but that’s fine, Mukuro-sama was the only one who called her that way.

 

“Keep up the good work,” Mukuro-sama said in the Sky’s style while his hand offered a small piece of folded paper.

Without further ado, she took it and carefully placed it inside her jacket, “Yes. Excuse me,” she nodded, went out and head back to her room. Once she’s inside, she did her customary check for bugs then opened the paper.

“……” It’s a list of things to be done.

‘ _I understand, Mukuro-sama_ , _leave it to me_.’

* * *

* * *

(1 Month Later)

Izuku’s absentmindedly completed the Provisional Hero License Exam.

The exam’s easy tasks and 70% acceptance rate, this was easier than Yuuei’s Battle Training activities. The hurdle was a bit higher for his prominent classmates, but Izuku’s underwhelming performance in Sports Festival meant that he fell under other school’s radar and thus smoothly dodged the dubbed [ _Yuuei Hunting_ ] teams.

_~~He resolutely stopped himself from thinking **why** the acceptance rate was so high.~~ _

As Izuku was tuning out the ending speech, somewhere across the city, a Pro-Hero lost his Quirk permanently.

* * *

It started off with one. The public didn’t know anything.

And then a dozen. Rumors started, about a new Super Villain, or a newly mutated virus.

At a hundred, the information control dam broke.

* * *

Izuku closed his eyes as he listened to the formal press conference held by the government regarding the existence of Quirk Erasing Bullet.

[ _-our team is working full time to find the cure-_ ]

It’s not a lie, but he doubted they would be able to succeed as they were.

[ _Between what’s right and what’s easy_ ] but there’s no [ _right_ ] or [ _easy_ ] here.

He held on tightly to the pendant and whispered, “Tsuna-sama…”

* * *

(Yuuei)

(Headmaster’s Office)

Nedzu’s black eyes took in the state of their top First Year. He’s pale with bags under his eyes and demeanor that radiated exhaustion. The most concerning thing was his eyes. He wasn’t avoiding eye contact, but his eyes were lifeless.

“You want to talk to me, Midoriya-kun?” Nedzu wouldn’t claim to know how to comfort a human, so he went straight to the matter.

“The Quirk Erasing Bullet… I…,” Midoriya weakly trailed then closed his eyes in silence.

Nedzu patiently waited for his student and tens of seconds later, Midoriya opened his eyes. Nedzu could see helplessness, fear and a lot of inner turmoil, but he could also see strength and determination.

“The Quirk Erasing Bullet, Vongola is the mastermind behind it,” Midoriya said in a low but steady voice.

Nedzu pressed his fingertips together, “Midoriya-kun,” he called out seriously, “I acknowledge you as the most knowledgeable student Yuuei ever had, but I must ask, _do you understand what you’re saying_?”

Midoriya exhaled slowly and said, “If I keep quiet and close my eyes, my path to becoming top Pro-Hero is guaranteed,” he said it without a doubt and Nedzu believed him and Vongola’s resources. “But Principal Nedzu, I want to become a _Hero._ ”

_Hero_ \- someone who selflessly helped those in need without looking for payment, fame or glory.

Nedzu would need to verify the content of the information he had, but for his self-sacrificing spirit alone, Nedzu thought that he would be a fine successor to the other _Hero_ he knew, All-Might.

“Very well, let me listen to your proof and reasoning,” it’s the least Nedzu could do.

 

“ _And Principal Nedzu, Vongola is extremely careful so I doubt you’ll be able to find anything on them beyond their cover organization, Pluto, even so, I hope after you verify the other information I gave you, please_ try _._ ”

_“Try?”_

_“Enacting[_ justice _] without proof, that’s a Vigilante or Villain’s behavior so I can’t ask you to act against Vongola, but no secret can stay safe forever, as long as you don’t close your eyes, one day you’ll [_ see _].”_

_“I will,” Nedzu promised._

_“Thank you,” Midoriya smiled a brittle and painful smile._

* * *

What Do _es It Mean To Be A Hero?_

* * *

(1 Week Later)

(Meeting Room)

After exhausting all possible means, Nedzu verified the accuracy of the information Midoriya provided.

“The culprit behind the Quirk Destroying Bullet was a yakuza organization called Shie Hassaikai, who created these bullets out of a 6 years old girl’s body parts,” Nedzu summarized his findings.

“That!” All Might abruptly stand and his action caused him to coughed-off blood, but he’s too angry to care, “ ** _cough_** I know that **_cough_** _organization **cough**_!”

Several Pro-Heroes nodded understandingly, including Nedzu. “Shie Hassaikai is the organization that Sir Nighteye was investigating before his unfortunate death,” he grimly explained for those not in the know.

At that word, the pressure in the room spiked heavily as All Might lost his smile and swore, “ _I’m going to beat them!_ ”

Nedzu raised his paw for attention, “Shie Hassaikai is indeed the main culprit, but they’re not the only one. The yakuza organization is backed by another Villain organization called Pluto. They called themselves [ _Criminal Consultant_ ] and specialized in facilitating Villain with strategy and material aids to do their evil deeds.” Nedzu left out Pluto’s connection to Vongola since -true to Midoriya’s words- he couldn’t find any link between them.

Several Pro-Heroes’ brows furrowed with suspicion.

“And this Pluto is also the one behind The Choice Coliseum incident,” All-Might’s menacing aura spiked again.

“It would be difficult and we’ll be spreading our self thin due to the number of Villains involved, but we will capture every Villain responsible.”

“““ _Yes!_ ”””

* * *

(Vongola’s Employee House)

Ai frowned as she read the report of polices and Pro-Heroes lurking/spying/raiding around Pluto’s basses and their Flameless pawns. With their level of competency, they shouldn’t be able to find out even a single one with so little time.

“Even with internal conflict and power struggle, nobody in Our Flame Society could be stupid enough to sell our secret to the Flameless,” Ai continued in a cold mocking tone, “But you’re _special_ , aren’t you?”

Izuku silently accepted the words. They’re _true_ and _true_.

“You’re really your Sky’s Element.”

Izuku’s head snapped up at the words and he daringly glared.

She snorted and ordered, “ _Leave_.”

He knew that if he’s not a Vongola Sky’s Element, he would be lying on the ground with empty eyes and emptier mind.

* * *

What Do _es It Me **an T o Be ~~A H?mjv~~**_

* * *

2 days later Izuku handover his withdrawal letter to the Principal.

“I’m going back to Namimori, where my mom is,” Midoriya explained and the double meaning was clear. Namimori was _Vongola_ ’s, they’re keeping Midoriya’s mother as a _hostage_ so he couldn’t disobey them and seek out Yuuei’s protection.

Nedzu pushed down his mad-mode, now wasn’t the time no matter how badly his claws wanted to rip apart those _filthy heartless humans_.

“Principal Nedzu, thank you for everything. I’ll see you again.” Midoriya was extremely calm about the whole thing. [ _I’ll see you again_ ] was a statement and with Midoriya’s personality, he must have had a plan to get through this somehow.

“We will,” _Yuuei’s door was opened to you when you’re ready to come back_ , Nedzu promised.

As a professional, he couldn’t put one student’s wellbeing above hundreds of Pro-Heroes and innocent people. Each of them needed to fight their own battle, though afterward… Toshinori’s successor was his decision, but Nedzu didn’t have any qualm on _strongly_ recommending this child who was already a better Hero than 90% of the Pros.

* * *

**_~~ rcwo zj?n do h?wi oj x? w c?mjv ~~ _ **

* * *

(Italy)

(Vongola’s Headquarter)

Federico Ferrino happily read the news of chaos from Japan’s branch. The Black Sheep’s Element turned out to be a traitor and sold out Vongola’s project to the Flameless. This was enough to push-out the Black Sheep’s from the inheritance line _forever_ and if Federico’s lucky, he could push the Black Sheep out of Vongola altogether.

‘Though he is still a Sky,’ and Federico didn’t get his position with _luck_ , ‘Time for the next stage of the plan.’

* * *

(Japan – Airport)

With a light - _almost giddy_ \- heart, Mukuro took his first step into Japan. Officially, he’s here on Federico Ferrino’s behalf to [ _help_ ] cleaning up the mess left by the snitch.

Unofficially, ‘ _Kufufufufufu_ ,’ he’s finally _free_!

Sawada Tsunayoshi was in his control and Federico Ferrino’s days were numbered. With the entire successor candidate disabled, Vongola would have no choice but to bring back Sawada and then _Mukuro_ would be the one in control of Vongola.

He couldn’t wait to run Vongola to the ground.

* * *

(Namimori)

(Midoriya’s Household)

Izuku added another name to the list of Quirk Destroying Bullet victims. Before the victims were carefully chosen and consisted of 76% Pro-Heroes. Now, the Villains - _like cornered animals_ \- attacked anyone and everyone, drastically increasing the number of casualties.

“I-Izuku!” Inko anxiously called out, “I got a call from the school! The teachers want to see you!”

“… Got it, mom!” Izuku closed his book. He understood his mom’s feeling. He’s [ _grounded_ ] by Vongola. They’re not allowing him back to school under the excuse of [ _administration difficulties_ ] and he couldn’t take a step out of their apartment without hostile eyes blatantly watching his move.

Thankfully Namimori was only half-controlled by Vongola. The old/true Namimori residences were slightly more forgiving. They [ _only_ ] treated him and his mom with disappointed looks. _Izuku was a hundred times sorry for getting his mom involved._

Izuku being called to school wasn’t a good thing ~~, but his mom didn’t need to know it.~~

 

“ _Izuku_ ,” his mom said before he went out, “I…,” she trailed off and inhaled sharply for courage, “I believe that you’re not doing anything wrong!”

The cover story that they fed his mom was that he’s leaving Yuuei because he’s too afraid of the ongoing incidents and went back to Namimori for safety.

“I know that they’re supplying you with equipment and all, and then there’s the contract **_but_**! Your safety **_is_** the most important thing, I was worried sick _every!single!day!_ So what I want to say is, _I’m very glad you’re back_ ,” she strongly and wholeheartedly declared the last part.

She continued, “If they keep treating you like this we co-”

“ _Mom,_ ” Izuku interrupted before she could say what he thought she would say.

“This place is _home_ ,” he pleaded her to understand. “I’m _fine_ , truly fine,” not like the fake [ _fine_ ] he said when he’s a bullied kid in Musutafu all those years ago.

“Thank you, mom,” he’s really blessed to have such a caring mother, “I’m going now!”

His mom looked like she still had a lot to say, but she exhaled and gave the best smile she could, “Alright, go and come back safely!”

“I will,” _try,_ Izuku gave back his best smile too.

* * *

(Namimori High School)

(2 Hours ago)

Mukuro noticed something wrong as soon as the private meeting room’s door was closed.

“I finally get to meet _you_ ,” Sawada Tsunayoshi looked straight at him, _through_ him, with burning Sky orange eyes.

Well, it wasn’t above Mukuro’s Mist clone to play tricks on his/their main body.

“Should I feel honored?” Mukuro replied with a lazy mocking smile.

“I have a lot to talk to you,” Sawada ignored his taunt, “But before that,” he made a fist with his right hand and raised it to eye level, “Let me punch you just once.”

Mukuro wasn’t into self-harm, so this angered Sky with his fist covered in Hard Sky Flames and the almost suffocating concentration of Soft Sky Flames inside the room was really…

‘The Real Sawada Tsunayoshi huh,’ Mukuro’s Mist Flame rose and plunged the room into an illusion.

“!” Sawada shouldn’t be able to _see_ him through the illusion, yet he accurately swung his fist to the side of Mukuro’s face.

“Kh!” Mukuro gritted his teeth and moved away to create some distance from the Sky.

“That was one weak punch,” it wasn’t a mockery this time. Despite the speed, the extent of damage was limited to a mere bruise.

“We do need to talk,” the Sky seemed uninterested in continuing his attack and sat down peacefully on the location where the sofa was.

“Hmmm~,” Illusion didn’t work on the Sky which half-explained how his Mist clone failed his task. [ _We need to talk_ ] and the fact that the Sky did everything his Mist clone would do had it succeed meant that Mukuro’s plan could still be salvaged.

“Well, _your highness_ , what do you want to talk about?” Mukuro created a throne chair for himself and made vines crawled up the Sky’s legs.

The Sky’s answer was as _hot_ as the Sky Flame he used to burned-off the vines, “Destroying Vongola.”

A wide smirk appeared on Mukuro’s face, “ _Kufufufu_ , now _that_ is certainly something we can talk about.”

A collaboration was certainly not the worst thing he could do. [ _Keep your enemies closer_ ], he’ll use this to find a chance to take over the Sky’s body.

* * *

The meeting room door opened and Izuku saw Tsuna-sama sitting across an indigo haired foreigner.

He stepped into the room and suddenly he’s in an alternate reality with uneven black and white checked tiles, vines and lotuses blooming and indigo wisps danci-

He blinked and normal returned. His right hand was holding Tsuna-sama’s as Tsuna-sama pulled him up from his kneeling position.

Tsuna-sama threw his very rarely seen displeased look to the foreigner who in turn looked very satisfied with himself and was laughing in a weird/creepy way, “ _Kufufufu~_ ”

“I’m sor-,” Tsuna-sama’s hand gripped his tighter, as he gave him a pleasant smile.

“Well done, Izuku,” and Izuku’s breath was caught as Tsuna-sama briefly hugged him.

The foreigner might or might not sneer and made a rude comment, but Izuku was too far gone to care.

* * *

**_~~rcwo zjes It M~~ ean To B_** _e a_ Hero?

[Giving help that's not asked for is what makes a true Hero]

And the person Izuku wanted to help the most in this entire world was **_his Sky_**.

 


	12. Partiamo insieme, Ora sono pronto

(3 Months Later)

The Pro-Heroes and other government workers finally [ _succeeded_ ] in taking down both Shie Hassaikai and [ _Pluto_ ].

_They had no idea that all [Pluto members] they captured was brainwashed Flameless Villains and in a last-ditch attempt of purifying the world, Shie Hassaikai’s leader shot the little girl they used as [_ material _] with the very same Quirk Destroying Bullet._

_“So I’m no longer cursed?” the girl asked with hopeful eyes when her therapist solemnly explained to her about her new Quirkless status._

_“…,” the therapist thought about it, “… You’re not_ cursed _…”_

_Tears welled up on her eyes, “Oh, thank you thank you thank you…”_

_The therapist placed her hand gently on the girl’s head. For a little girl whose Quirk brought her nothing but pain and suffering, maybe being Quirkless was a kind of blessing._

Izuku had no idea how much Nedzu still remembered about the connection between Vongola and the Villains.

_99.99% chance of the answer being [not at all]. Vongola didn’t keep their secret for hundreds of years without being through._

So when Nedzu - _as Yuuei’s Principal/Representative_ \- called and inquire about his return to Yuuei now that it’s [ _safe_ ], Izuku’s answer was generic and noncommittal.

His real answer would be somewhere along the line of, [ _I want to stay in Namimori and protect my Sky through the difficulties that are about to come_ ].

* * *

(1 Month Later)

Vongola formally declared(punished) that Sawada Tsunayoshi would be forever out from the potential boss candidate due to his [ _lack of competencies_ ] and [ _complete failure in carrying out the given task_ ].

It’s a part of the plan but no Elements could stand hearing someone talking ill of their Sky.

“ _I’m going to destroy them_ ,” Gokudera swore and Tsuna-sama sighed in the background.

“Calm down, Hayato.” Despite Tsuna-sama’s stern tone, his Sky Flame lazily curled around his Elements and radiated satisfaction.

_Tsuna-sama never wanted to be Vongola’s boss, he just wanted them to leave him and his Elements alone._

* * *

(3 Months Later)

News spread out that Vongola’s Boss was hospitalized after an _accident_.

The details of the said accident were classified and when asked, Tsuna-sama would wryly smile and made a comment about [ _vindictive Mist_ ] and [ _troll’s sense of humor_ ].

_Apparently it involved [_ vertical surface _], [_ sexy female secretary _] and [_ excruciating popping noise _]._

_Izuku’s mind connected the clues and he covered his face with his forearm, ‘I regret asking…’_

* * *

(2 Months Later)

No matter how high your position was, making others suffer because you’re not happy was definitely not a good thing.

 

_Xanxus swiftly took out his gun and shot at the [_ Boss _]’ desk, not caring about -_ or more like, because of _\- the [_ Boss _]’ legs under the table._

_“Trash can’t even fuck a bitch right! The hell are you acting like you’re so fucking high and might for?”_

_Between Federico’s scream of pain was the word, “Fucking bastard child!” and “Traitor!”_

Tsuna tried his best to convey his disbelieve through his eyes alone, ‘Seriously?’

His new [ _pet owl_ ]’s eyes were indigo as it let out a serious of a _hoot_ with puffed-up body, “ _Hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot!_ ”

His mother was snickering as she’s preparing dinner. Chopped pork sausage with Italian red tomato sauce.

“Mother.”

“Yes, Tsu-kun?”

‘I don’t know that you have a _peculiar_ sense of humor.’

‘Mama doesn’t know what you’re talking about Tsu-kun~♪’

 

As… _hilarious_ as it was, the event snowballed into a major thing as the not-so-secretly-bloody race for the seat of Vongola’s Boss was re-opened due to Federico’s [ _heir problem_ ].

Half of Vongola’s staff left Namimori, either because they found no reason to stay or was needed somewhere else. In response, Namimori recalled their previous citizen who was _reallocated_ ( _driven out_ ) 10 years ago.

_Irie Shoichi was crying proverbial tears as he failed to convince his family to not go._

_“What are you saying?” His mother chastised, “No matter what, a Sky is still a Sky and Namimori is our home!”_

* * *

With Tsuna-sama and Namimori’s current situation, some people were _getting ideas_.

Hibari-senpai’s mood was good these days, a bunch of [ _preys_ ] voluntarily sent themselves into his territory. 90% of them were weak herbivores, but the remaining 10% were almost-decent.

_[_ Almost-decent _] was good because young carnivore’s ducklings often went overbroad in biting them off and destroyed public properties. In turn, Kyoya could demand repayment -in form of battles- from the young carnivore._

* * *

(5 Months Later)

The battle for the boss position was over with the 4th candidate, Xanxus, reigned supreme.

Against all expectations, Xanxus’ first move wasn’t to claim the throne, instead, he flew all the way to Japan.

_Xanxus, with scars all over his body, aimed his gun to the only Sky that [escape] unscathed._

_“All those trashes and maggots can’t see shit,” he glowered and Tsuna-sama calmly looked at him like the gun didn’t exist, “I’ll blow up your fucking arms and legs then dug your eyes out.”_

_Tsuna-sama’s Elements bristled and boiled with rage at the words. Ready to protect their Sky and bite-off these intruders consequence be damned._

_Contrary to his surroundings, Tsuna-sama stayed calm as he slowly raised both of his hands in a classic I’m-holding-nothing/surrender move._

_“All I want is for us to be left alone,” Tsuna-sama said(admitted)._

_Xanxus lowered his gun’s aim from Tsuna-sama’s temple to his heart then at abdomen level he shot._

**_Bang!_ **

**** _“Stay,” Tsuna-sama ordered, still maintaining his calm and unaffected expression even as blood red bloomed on his shirt and dropped to the ground._

_Xanxus scoffed. He secured his gun back to his holster and walked away, ignoring the death glares and enraged Flames saturated air._

_“Considering the amount of wrath and pride he has, only inflicting this much damage is a splendid show of self-restraint,” Tsuna-sama’s [explanation] did nothing to calm his Elements, “I’m impressed.”_

_‘‘‘Sky/Tsuna-sama’ please don’t be impressed by someone who just shot you!!!’’’_

In the end, Tsuna-sama used his [ _cheat_ ] and mollified his Elements with free hugs.

 

_Tsuna’s [pet owl] tilted its head, ‘So?’_

_Tsuna shrugged in return._

_While this new Vongola’s boss had more intelligence than the previous three combined, Tsuna still believed that it’s more advantageous to keep him [busy]._

_Nevertheless, they need to create a new plan that wouldn’t scream out his involvement._

_“ **Hoot** ,” the owl’s head bobbed._

* * *

* * *

(Three Months Later)

“I replace your source of info from Vongola to a Villain fake-friend, so in Nedzu’s mind you’re still the one who provided vital info. And you withdraw because you want to protect your mother from your fake-friend’s revenge,” Nagi explained her [ _work_ ].

“Thank you, Nagi-san,” Izuku bowed his head.

Nagi shook her head, “I’m only doing what I’m supposed to do.”

Izuku made no comment to inquire or imply about exactly who was it that ordered her to do so. Things between Tsuna-sama and that Mist was only clear between them.

 

[ _Well of course! I did say you’re always welcomed Midoriya-kun_ ] Nedzu replied positively to Izuku’s inquiry about his re-enrollment to Yuuei. 

[ _Though since the Heroic Classes are filled, we’ll have to put you in the General Department._ ]

So he’ll have to win first in Sports Festival if he wanted to go back to Heroics. Izuku expected that much. “I understand, thank you for the chance Principal Nedzu.”

[ _It’s my pleasure, Midoriya-kun_ ] Principal Nedzu said in a warm tone.

 

_The unhappiest individual about Izuku’s return to Heroic was definitely the redhead in charge of his equipment._

“Put this on,” Irie gave two smooth looking bracelets.

“?” Izuku dutifully placed one on each of his wrists.

“And channel your Flame into it.”

“… _Gah! What is this?!_ ” Izuku exclaimed as the bracelets went from weighing at nothing to hundreds of kilograms. So much so that his upper body was sent sprawling to the ground as he couldn’t stand with the weights.

“Training weights. Helps build muscle. But it seems like I set the weight a little bit too high,” Irie’s tone was flat but his eyes were gleaming with schadenfreude. “Looks like it’ll be good for capturing Villains. Nevermind that, try this one instead,” he took out a short sword with hilt too tall and wide for the blade.

Izuku shot him with disbelieving looks.

_Shoichi now knew why that internet troll kept doing this kind of shit. It’s definitely fun and stress-relieving to mess with people like this._

* * *

(Yuuei’s Sports Festival)

[ ** _Winner: Midoriya Izuku!!!_** ]

The crowd was silent before deafening cheers resounded on the stadium.

Everyone came fully expecting another epic final fight of Todoroki Shouto vs Bakugou Katsuki. Never would they expect to see a General Education student _winning_. It was very exciting to see a Dark Horse in otherwise predictable competition.

 

All-Might clapped from his private viewing booth. He was worried about young Midoriya’s skill after more than a year of absence, but it seemed like his worries were baseless.

He stopped to cough out more blood. His body couldn’t handle One-for-All any longer, but it's fine, he had found his successor.

* * *

“Now, eat this,” All-Might grandly offered a strand of his hair after completing his speech about Izuku inheriting his mantle and becoming the next Symbol of Peace.

Izuku accepted the hair and opened his mouth, “ _Nagi-san._ ”

All-Might, or he should say, Yagi Toshinori’s skeletal body halted as indigo invaded his eyes.

A small vial appeared near Izuku, “Thank you,” he used it to store the hair.

They dosed Yagi with Quirk Destroying chemical and went on with the charade.

 

“I… don’t feel any different?” Young Midoriya confusedly questioned.

Toshinori couldn’t feel any of One-for-All power inside him, he’s supposed to have some embers left but it seemed like he held on for far too long with far too weak body.

“Don’t worry, it’s worked,” he assured.

 Young Midoriya clenched and unclenched his right hand several times before he made a tight fist.

“Thank you,” he gave him his rarely seen straight gaze, “I promise with my Dying Will to be the next Symbol of Peace.”

“ _Good_ ,” Toshinori nodded. It’s a shame that he might not be able to live long enough to see it with his own eyes.

* * *

_Tsuna-sama, can I ask for a favor?_

* * *

(4 Years Later)

Japan was once again plunged into chaos as the Government’s Official Worldwide Statistic showed a downward trend of young children manifesting Quirk, in other words, the number of Quirkless children was _increasing_.

In the midst of panic, one Pro-Hero spoke out about his experience of being a Quirkless kid.

[ _I won’t lie, my early years were bad. Almost all the kids were eager to bully me and the teachers didn’t_ care _. To them, and to everyone in my old community, being Quirkless meant that I’m doomed to a life of failure. That I was worth less than my peers, worthless even._

_For a time, even I believe it. Because what else I could believe when everyone said the same thing?_

_Thankfully my wonderful mother had enough._

_She made a decision to reallocate us to a Quirkless Society. And even until now, I believe it’s the best decision she ever made. It was quite a culture shock at first, but everyone is nice and supportive._

_Nobody makes fun of me for being Quirkless and I even find precious people, whom I still have strong relationships with until today._

_Now before you cast your judgments, I want to tell you that over 80% of those in the position of CEO and equivalent rank came from Qurikless Societies._

_You don’t believe me, do you? It’s fine because I’m not telling lies. You can check up various companies’ website for their Chiefs’ profile and you’ll see._

_So, in the end, I want to say two things._

_First, being Quirkless isn’t the end of the world. It doesn’t make you less of a person, doesn’t make you unworthy and incapable of achieving great things._

_Second, our Society needs to change._ ]

Toshinori echoed those words in his heart, [ _our Society needs to change_ ].

As his successor, Young Midoriya wasn’t walking in All-Might’s footsteps. He wasn’t a hulking mass of muscle with ever-present smile. No. He was just like he always was, ruthlessly efficient.

And also unlike All-Might, Young Midoriya was heavily involved in politics and campaigned for positive changes.

He might not personally save half as much as All-Might did, but the changes he brought drastically lowered the number of people turning to the path of Villainy and now with the so-called [ _Quirkless Epidemic_ ], he’s on his way to truly establish himself as a Symbol of Peace.

Toshinori let out a genuine smile. He’s happy that he didn’t choose wrongly.

‘Alright, it’s time,’ Toshinori turned off his television to don his jacket. It’s getting tighter since his body was steadily healing and his weight went up bit by bit.

It’s not a perfect world where everyone was happy, but they’re slowly heading there one step at a time.

* * *

It’s a Wonderful World

* * *

Improper handling of Quirk led to a generation obsessed with (false) Heroism. Pro-Heroes capturing Villains could be said as sloppily masking the symptom without treating the source of illness.

This process of catharsis was painful to those losing their Quirk, but in the end, it would bring a more balanced society with Quirks being used for the field it’s good for(not just Heroics) and Quirkless kids wouldn’t suffer as he did before.

 

_Izuku completed his speech and felt a tug from his Guardian bond with [_ his Sky _]._

_No matter how many times he said it, those two words never failed to bring a smile on his face._

 

Moreover, fewer people having Quirk meant less work for Flame Society to monitor and clean up potential trouble. Also with their Quirk Factor removed, Flame Society had a wider pool of candidates to absorb.

For that, his Sky might not be Vongola’s boss, but nevertheless, he’s well respected.

 

_Everything Izuku did, in the end, had to benefit his Sky. He had to in order to have the qualification of calling him [his] Sky._

* * *

**_~~Just Keep Your Eyes Closed~~ _ **

It’s Wonderful Even With My Eyes Opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're trying to write seriously, but then you add a Mist and suddenly it turns into meme-ish...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the abrupt ending, this story is getting too long and you can see from my update rate that I'm losing interest in writing this, but I don't like reading incomplete story so I force myself to make an ending to this.
> 
>  
> 
> If you reach this far, I would like to say thank you for reading this! Have a nice day \\(0 w 0)/

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask about current chapter but please don't ask about future events @_@


End file.
